Confessions Of A Teenage Thief
by Molly Heart
Summary: Skye is the Prince of the Stars and a thief, Kayla is the epitome of sarcasm...and also a thief. She knows about his thieving, but he doesn't have a clue about hers...SKYEXOC
1. At The Beginning

* * *

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic, so review away! Thats pretty, much it. I do accept flames, so if your a flamer...Flame away! Next chapter up possibly tomorrow. Well, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF HARVEST MOON, ONLY KAYLA AND THE PLOT.**

* * *

Me and my sisters have been orphaned for 10 years now. Our parents died in a tragic scuba accident. We managed on our own for 10 years, until Jill and Claire couldn't take it. We then moved to the valley, bought a property with the money we had. I really hate this idea. I love the city, its my home. Where I belong, not some dumb stupid valley. This really was going to be horrible.I hate my life. I was already the black sheep of our small, fragile family. But now to leave everything i know? The _only_ thing I know? This **sucks**. Now Im being dragged to some god forsaken valley, to start a _farm_? Yes a _farm_, my sisters dream. Hopefully I can move out soon, and go back to the city. But for now, I guess I just have to duke it out. I also heard that we had to share this 'property' with an creepy old guy. Takarocka? Takakakalaka? Taka- oh whatever the hell his name is. See? I cant even remember his name, must be a bad sign. Ok Kayla..calm down. Think positive. Pshh, when do I ever do that? Ok maybe.....a change of scenery will be good, fresh clean air. Get out of that city smog..but I love that smog..and the hobos, the alley cats, the litter, the smell. I love the city. I might have not been loved there, but I loved it. Stealing in the city was getting tricky anyways, with the new alarm systems and what not. These stupid valley people, wont see what's coming. They'll never suspect the new girl. I know stealing is a bad habit, even I don't know why I do it. And if I ever come across a thief who does, I'll barf. But thievery did have its perks, cool stuff, money, free food. Whatever I could get my hands on, was mine. I have little morals, and I never regret anything, ever. There's no good or bad its all the same. So what? I steal? Its not like those spoiled city kids even noticed their last season earrings were missing. Man..the nerve of those kids, they lose something all they have to do is buy a replacement pair, hell they can buy 5 replacement pairs! Whatever, 5 replacement pairs means more for me. Ughh, this car ride is giving me a headache.

"Claire, are we there yet?" I ask.

"Almost, just over this hill."

Ugh. I crossed my arms, slouched back, and turned my head to the right looking out the window. Green. It was everywhere. I hate green. Seriously. Its my least favorite color. The only way I like green, is in green eyes. I find them so amazing. Compared to my frumpy dark brown eyes. My eyes are shit compared to Claire's blue, and Jills violet. I mean _cmon_! Violet? How the hell did she get _violet eyes_?! No. Fair. Another thing I hate is my black hair. Ew. Jill has this lovely chestnut brown, and claire this bright blonde. And me? Ugly, stinky, inky, jet black. And the ugly strands are straight as a pin. No matter how humid it is. And it grows like a frickin' weed. I just got front bangs 1 month ago, and now I have front-side bangs. At least Im not pale, like my sisters. Im darker skinned, Im not bronze and beautiful but Im olive skinned, Im ok with that..I guess. I just read a sign it said '**NOW LEAVING MINERAL TOWN.**' _mineral town_? How lame. 5 minutes later we came across another one. '**NOW ENTERING FORGET-ME-NOT-VALLEY**.' _forget-me-not-valley_? Wow. Laaame. On our way in we passed a farm. And on that farm there was a cow E-I-E-I-O hehe just kidding. But there was a girl who looked about Claire and Jills age she had a ugly green dress on and dark brown hair, a boy about the same age with thick curly black hair (like mine), and a older woman with frizzy strawberry blonde hair. I also saw what looked like a bar and a Inn up the road. Interesting. We made a turn on a bumpy road, and Viola here we are. I stepped out of the car, and looked around. What a dump. Weeds everywhere, twigs, rocks. The house was puny, and looked like it was gonna shrivel up and die. There's an old barn and chicken coop. And all the way to the right, is a sturdy looking house. Takarocka. Or whatever.

"Looks great!" Said Jill, a bit too eagerly.

"Mhmm!" _Obviously_ Claire said that.

"Ok Kayla, what do ya think?" Asked Jill. She really expect me to answer that?

"Well, its definitely a change of scenery from the city. Good air. Well Im going inside."

I scuttled into that house like lightning, but boy was it ugly in there. How are we supposed to fit? There's one bed, that looks like even a child would be to large for it. And seriously thats about it. Great. I love our new house. Looks like Im sleeping at the Inn. As soon as I walked out of our shack. I was surprised to see an old, dusty man talking to my sisters. Taka..something. He had a tattoo? Who does he think he is? Lame.

"Yo, Claire, Jill! Im going for a walk around the '_Valley_'" I added air quotes for effect.

"Kayla! Don't be rude, and introduce yourself to Takakura." Said Claire. Takakura. Ehh I like Takarocka better, it rhymes.

"Oh hi Takakura, Im Kayla." I said while walking past them, and leaving our sorry patch of land.

Ughh, so much green Im gonna be sick. Hmm? Where to go first? To my left is that bridge to the other farm. And to my right is the Bar the Inn and some houses. Eenie meanie miney Left. I came to the Inn first, and found it was cleverly named the '_Inner_ _Inn_' not. The inside wasn't to shabby, I bet you at least there's a bathroom here. There was a sweet, round lady behind the front desk. I walked up to her.

"Hi Im Kayla, I just moved here with my sisters."

"Oh hello! The whole town has been waiting for someone to buy that farmland. Nice to meet you, let me introduce you to my family. Oh! How silly of me, my name is Ruby." She extended a chubby hand to me. We shook hands and she immediately called out.

"**TIM! ROCK! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!**" Dang that was loud. I rubbed my ear, while a equally plump man waddled out of the kitchen, and a skinny blonde boy came down the stairs.

"Tim, Rock. This is Kayla, she just moved here with her sisters." Ruby's soft manner returned.

"Hi Kayla, Im Tim, Ruby's husband."

"Heyyy Kayla, Im Rock. Ruby and Tim's son." Woah did her just say 'hey' in a flirtatious tone? Gross, and its also odd that Ruby and Tim both have dark hair, and Rock has Blonde. Ironic huh?

"Hello, Im Kayla as you know. And I have to go, my sisters are waiting." No they weren't.

Ruby showed me out, and I headed to the closest building. The bar. More specifically the '_Blue_ _Bar_'. Eh this place...not too shabby either. Behind the counter was a cowboy looking man, with a dark brown ponytail and thick mustache.

"Hi Im, Kayla I just moved here with my sisters."

"Oh hey, Im Griffin. How old are you?" OK...creepy.

"19..why?"

"Just seeing if you pass the drinking age, thats all." He went back to cleaning glasses.

"Why hello! And who are you?" Spoke a too perky voice. I turned to see this life size barbie doll, complete with blonde curly hair and short red dress with black trim. Oh geez.

"Thats Kayla just moved here with her sisters." Said Griffin. Thank God, I was tired of saying that already.

"Oh Kayla! Cute name! Im Muffy! Nice to meet you! Im sure we'll be bestest friends!" Uhm no certainly not. Once I got out of there, I introduced my self to the locals. I met a strange doctor, a old couple walking by,a family of three, and a stressed out looking father with an annoying looking daughter. Woah baby! Is that a mansion? I gotta check this out. I followed the little entrance road, past the gate. It is a mansion! It has a fountain, and fancy hedges. Guess who Im making friends with? I walked up to the door and knocked a few times. A girl answered it, she was about my age and had short light brown hair.

"Hi Im Kayla, I just moved here with my sisters."

"Oh hey, Im Lumina this is my Aunt Romanas Villa." Sweet and short, I like her style. "You wanna come in?" I nodded and entered. The place was crawling with cats, and to the right was a beautiful piano. Oh man, this place was a gold mine!

"Yeah, I play. Alot. I hate it." I guess she caught me looking.

"Why do you hate it?"

"Its all I ever do, Piano is my life and Im sick and tired of it."

"Understandable." Next thing I knew, I was being hugged. Very tightly by Lumina.

"Oh Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For understanding!"

"No problem."

"I like you Kayla, come on up to my room." Cool. The rich kid likes me. I followed her up to her room. God damn. It was jammed packed with Jewelry. Jackpot.

"Nice room." I looked out her floor to ceiling window, a view of the forest. Nice.

"Thanks, but its nothing." _Nothing_? Oh jesus.

"_Alot_ of jewelry." I turned to look at her, she was deep inside her closet. I pocketed a necklace, and a few bracelets.

"Oh yeah! Take anything you want, thats all last seasons junk, im getting rid of it." Well in that case, I dumped 3 pairs of earrings, 2 anklets, and a broach into my pockets.

"Thanks Lumina..hey mind if I call you Lu.. or Lulu?" Might as well make a friend, right?

"I like Lulu!" Of course. "Can I call you, K or Kaykay?" Hell no.

"I don't like nicknames, Im good." Lumina's eyes flashed a hint of sadness, but then perked right up again.

"Thats Ok I understand." She jumped back in her closet. What on Earth is she looking for?

"Uh, what are you looking for?"

"Found it!" She got on her feet, with the prettiest necklace I've ever seen. Must be worth a small fortune. She giving it to me? "This necklace, is a Family heirloom. It's been in my family for ages, I take it out once in a while. Just for good old memories. Wanna hold it?"

I grabbed the priceless piece form her, and my thief instincts took over, left...right...I could jump out the window. Run out the door? Stop it Kayla, you can take it later, don't ruin your only chance to make a friend. I shook my head, clearing out my thief thoughts. The necklace was beautiful, 1 huge blue sapphire, surrounded by tiny little diamonds. The chain was silver. Holy crap. I want this, I need it. I'll take it tonight. I can say I forgot something...good idea. I gave the necklace back to her she placed it in the box on her nightstand. I checked the clock on the wall. 4:00. I should go, and come back later. I pulled off my ring and placed it secretly on her desk. There's my excuse to come back. I left that Villa, at about 4:30, got home in 15 minutes. i have a feeling Im gonna be walking alot. A _strong_ feeling. Ugh walking. Between the bar and the inn, is a path going south, what the hell? Lets go. Hmm, it looks pretty chill here. Hey! Is that a Yurt! Oh my god, it is! I headed straight for the yurt, and walked in like it was mine. Inside was a dude, he had a hat on, pretty badass.

"Hey, Im Gustafa, and you are?"

"Im Kayla I just move-"

"Lemme guess you just moved here, with your sisters." How in the hell?

"How do you know?"

"News here spreads like wildfire, chick. Hey pop a squat and chill. Alls good here." I sat down on a comfy bean bag. I like it here. Gustafa picked up a guitar-like instrument, and began to play. I hummed along to the beat. I found my new chill spot.

"So tell me Gustafa, who lives around here?"

"Well, did you see that house with the glowing stuff?" I nodded. "Well Daryl lives there, he's some creep scientist, word is he's hiding a mermaid in his basement." A _mermaid_? Gotta check that out. "And that little metal trailer, thats Cody's place he's an artist like myself. And the little elevated hut, thats where the twins Patrick and Kasey live, they make fireworks."

"Cool beans."

"The coolest." I laughed, and poked my head out of the Yurt. The beach is down there.

"I dig your yurt Gustafa, but I gotta head home."

"Hey, you know what a Yurt is, rock on chick-a-dee. Rock on. Catch ya later."

I was proud of myself, I made 2 new friends in 1 day. I smiled a smile of accomplishment. It's dark out. When I got home, I entered our shack to find, Claire and Jill blowing up air mattresses, don't they have air pumps that do that?

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uhm, eight-ish." Said Claire,

"Mmm ok. Oh shit!"

"Kayla! Thats no language!" Oh shut it Jill.

"I have to get back to the Villa, I forgot my ring, be back...whenever." I left the shack hearing Claire say '_Villa_?'

The Valley is peaceful at night, I like it. I love the fresh air. I started whistling a nameless tune as I walk up the Villas path, or whatever it is. I took off my bracelet and swung it around my finger, oh, there it goes. I followed it into the trees, once I got it back, I saw a guy with gray no..... silver hair, purple pants, and a cow print shirt. How ridiculous, but he pulled it off. I spied on him from the shadows, I guess my dark hair was good for _something_. He walked swiftly, with a purpose. Hmm. Once he was out of my sight, I continued up the path. Once I got in front of the fountain, this weird music started playing, what the shit? The Villas door opened and the same guy walked..well ran..no he glided out of the house. Hmm, 10 bucks his name could be a girls name, like Taylor. Ok just walk innocently and bump into him. And thats exactly what I did. And if I may say so myself, timed it perfectly. His body was rock hard, he has muscles or he's just skinny.

Yup definitely skinny.

* * *

**Like it? Well, tell me! So review or flame away!**


	2. The Arms Of A Thief

**

* * *

Hello everyone! I updated today as I said before. Many thanks to Veronica Pop! For being my first review! Be like her and do the same! On with the story!

* * *

**"Hehe...hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" He said.

"Wow, good line." I said sarcastically.

"Hehe. Im quite the ladies man, and a prince of the stars." Was he serious?

"_Prince of the stars_? Don't you find that a bit corny?"

Cue Lumina.

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" _Famous_ thief? And I of all people have _never_ heard of him? Im gonna kill him if he took the necklace.

"Hehe. Sorry, but Im a bit pressed for time. Im about to jet out."

"Jet out? Lame." He turned and started off, but stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again." Please dont say it's in the stars. "It's in the stars." Oh jeez, corny central. And ha! Skye! It could be a girl name. Called it.

"Yeah whatever, go run off now." And here comes Lumina to the rescue.

"Wait right there!" _Oh yeah_, cause thats gonna make him stop.

"Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Touché. Good one.

"What a smooth talker...Phantom Skye.." Well Lumina fell for it.

Skye took off, with Lumina practically following with hearts in her eyes...jesus. And, just as Im turning to get the necklace, Luminas back.

"Catch him?" Obviously not.

"Phantom Skye! He...he got away from me!" No surprise there.

"Well, I forgot my ring in your room, Im just gonna go get it." I must admit, with Skye around he's my perfect cover to steal things.

"Hehehe. That thief is so cool!" Thats all she could say. Ugh.

"Well ok..Im getting my ring."

Ok Im in Luminas room, I think Im allergic to cats, I've sneezed about 7 times. Ok lets check that box. Moment of truth. Im gonna kill that thief if its not the-

What did I say!? Its NOT THERE! Grr, Im so mad, I interrupted my own train of thought. Im gonna _kill_ him, oh just wait till I see him again! I'll pull out his hair, **strand by strand**. Pretty boy won't like that much. I took my ring and a few more of Luminas on my way out. What time is it? 10:00? Eh. Im not tired. I heard, about a god pond or something, sounds cool. I think Im gonna go check it out.

First thing I saw, was these giant flowers that had blue-green glowing blossoms. Pretty cool. I walked a little more, and saw silver hair. Oh man, he's gonna get it. Wait, what's he doing here anyways. I snuck up a few more yards, and saw he was collecting herbs. What the hell? I saw a shine from his pocket, a shine? The necklace. I can so get it back. Hehe. Stupid little jerk wont even notice.

"Skye. What are you doing here?" Ha, I caught him on surprise.

"It's _Phantom_ Skye...I didn't hear you..how could that be?"

"Your not the only one in this Valley that can walk quickly _and_ quietly."

"Well, Im guessing you were watching me for sometime. Or did you follow me out her. Tsk Tsk." Jerk.

"Guessed wrong, I just wanted to check out the God pond. Or whatever."

"Its _Goddess_ pond."

"Like I said, whatever." He chuckled at this. Who chuckles? Ugh.

"Your different." Oh how original, he's playing the 'different' card.

"You too, it's not every day you see a young guy with gray hair." Take that. His face was priceless.

"Its _silver_, not gray!" He barked back. Hehe.

"Found your weak spot."

"And what might that be?"

" Your looks. Very conceited if I say so myself."

"Im not conceited, I just take pride in my gift."

"Gift? What gift?"

"Why the gift of _beauty_. My love." Pshh, haha I love his arrogance.

"Oh yes, all hail Skye the prince of the stars."

"_Phantom_ Skye. And why am I arguing with a nameless face?" Right..I never told him my name.

"Beats me."

"Now tell me, what is it?"

"You want me. To tell you. My name? I don't think so."

"Well, why not?" He took a step closer.

"Well, why should I?" I took one step back.

"Why not?" Another step closer.

"Why should I?" One step back.

"Why not?" Another one.

"Why should I?" One more.

"Why not?" And another one.

"Why should I?" One more.

"Why not?" Another one.

"Why should I?" Oh fuck. I hit that overgrown tree.

"Why not?" And now he's in front of me.

"Why should I?" I took a step to the left.

"Why not?" He took a step to the left and slightly forward.

"Why Should I?" What's the use, I stayed put.

"Why not?" He inched forward.

"Why should I?"

"Why not?" Ok personal space buddy. He's an inch away from me.

"I can do this all night." I can smell his breath, _creepy_.

"I have all night." He put his arms on either side of my head, trapping me in. Crap.

"Thats good to hear." Maybe he'll forget about the name.

"Your not getting out of this until I hear your name." Spoke to soon.

"Well I know I will, and I always get what I want." He smirked.

"Oh do _you_?" He leaned his head forward, our noses were practically touching.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, so do I. We have something in common."

"Eh, it's luck. And Obviously you don't."

"I don't?"

"Mhmm."

"How come?" You still don't know my name, dipshit. I looked down the necklace is right there. If i just _reach_...

"Well have you gotten what you wanted so far?" He thought for a second.

"You have a point there." I got a plan.

"It seems I do." I wrapped my arms around his waist, grabbing the necklace chain in the process.

"Don't you think, I should at least know your name. Before anything happens?" I pulled my arms back, successfully grabbing the necklace, he didn't even notice.

"No, I don't. And I believe it's our time to part , for you see I have gotten what I want. As I always do." I slipped under his arms.

"_Phantom_ Skye, and what have you got?" I backed away (to get a good head start) and raised my arm with the Necklace in hand, Skyes eyebrows shot up, and dropped immediately. He wasn't chasing after me? All he did was raise his fist, and shouted.

"**CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!**" What the _fuck_? I turned and started walking, ready to break into a run.

"_How_ are you moving?" I heard him say.

"Oh well I move my legs, one foot in front of another. _Silly_." I looked back and gave him a smirk. It was the _least_ I could do.

I am so proud of myself! I stole from a thief, thats a first. I walked into the shack, ad Claire and Jill are sleeping on the air mattresses, I flopped onto mine. Put the necklace under my pillow, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Kayla...what sneaky girl. So tell me what you think. Don't just read and not review. Now thats not very nice. Well next chapter up tomorrow! Peace.**


	3. Trouble Sleeping

* * *

**Well hey there guys! Im back with another chapter like I promised. I added a bit of Skyes point of view a couple of times. BIG THANKS TO:**

**Veronica Pop!: Hehe, yes they are song titles :P**

**Gabby-sama: Your review made me..like the happiest person on Earth. (Probably not true..but I can dream.) Im really sorry for the spelling errors...I guess I have a bad eye for editing. If I spot them I will change them for sure :)**

**They're cool^^^**

**Wanna be like them?**

**REVIEW..OR FLAME..I DONT REALLY CARE.**

* * *

**SKYES POV**

I followed her, I _had_ to. No girl has ever not been affected by my spell. And I need to know her name. And that necklace back. I followed her quietly, she turned into the abandoned farm land. So she's new? She entered this shack of a house. I peered through the window and saw her place the necklace under her pillow. On her _air mattress_? Strange. I walked through the front door, I am not crawling through that window. Gross. I knelt down next to her, she was cute when she slept. Her guard was down, I like it. I gently lifted her head, she moaned a little. How adorable. I lifted her pillow and snatched the necklace. I placed her head gently on the pillow, and I couldn't resist it I kissed her forehead. I left happy and empty handed..wait..empty handed? I heard a click. I turned and tried the door, it was locked, I can't get inside. She stole the necklace while it was being stolen. Im not worried, I must of dropped it. Thats what I thought _until_ a piece of paper slipped under the door, I picked it up and read it.

'NICE TRY.'

Hehe. I like her, she's spunky. Did I just think that? _Spunky_? Gross. I smiled, this was going to be interesting, she thinks she can cheat the Phantom thief? I just need her name.

**KAYLAS POV**

Little, dirty, rotten, thief! Eh. Who am I to talk? Im just _better_ then him. Yup. Thats it. Im better. I woke up at 12, im a sleeper. I swear Im nocturnal though, I can sleep all day, but at night...I can barely close my eyes.

I went to the Inn, to wash up. I was in one of the guest rooms Ruby was nice enough to let me use. I looked in the mirror, and scrubbed my forehead. _Hard_. Ew, he kissed that. Bleh. Once finished I left the Inn, hmm. Where to go. I saw a red headed girl, walking down the road. Haven't met her yet. Might as well now. I walked up to her.

"Hey Im Kayla."

"Nami." Nami? Funky name.

"Cool, Im new here as you can tell."

"Eh, I come and go as I please." Loner eh?

"So you just go where the wind blows." She smiled.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Staying at the Inn?"

"Yup, me and Ruby are quite fond of each other, actually."

"Nice." Ugh, it was gonna be one of those conversations, that gets awkwardly boring.

"Mhmm." _What do I say_?

I stayed quiet.

"Hey, come with me." Woah ok.

I followed Nami, and we went to this pond on the south side of the Valley.

"This is Turtle Pond. If your lucky, maybe you can catch the turtle that lives in here."

"It beautiful." The pond was truly gorgeous.

"**HEY** **NAMI****!**" I heard a voice call. Who was that?

"Oh jesus...Rock." She mumbled.

"**NAMI! HEY OVER HERE ITS ROCK!**"

No reply.

"**O-OK I'LL JUST GO OVER THERE...HEY KAYLA!**" Ugh. He ran over, panting.

"Hi..hi guys, so..you two are _friends_?" Were we?

"Yeah, whatever." Said Nami.

"Oh...cool..cool. So Nami, I was thinking-."

"No."

"But, I didn't even ask you yet!"

"The answer is no." _Damn_, I like her.

"Fine..." He turned to me. "Hey, Kayla...how about y-"

"No." And that wasn't even me, it was Nami again.

"I wasn't asking you Nami. I was asking Kayla." I looked at Nami, she just shook her head.

"Sorry, Rock. I have plans already." No I didn't.

"I didn't even tell you when!" Like I care.

"Rock obviously shes not interested, so you can just leave."

Rock left without a word, and I heard him say. '_I remember that night at the bar...doesn't she?_' Night at the bar?

"Hey Nami?"

"Hmm?" She dipped her finger in and started making little circles.

"Are, you and Rock.. a thing?"

"Of course not. Just one night I got a little tipsy...and we made out. But nothing serious. He's just a baby."

"Understandable."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, any so called _'Love interests'_?" Hmm..nope. Well Skye could...but nah. Well might as well say something to make her happy.

"Uhmm, not any local guys." That was true.

"Tell me, I travel alot. I'll probably know him."

"Uhm..Nami. Can you keep a secret?" Last thing I need, is for a rumor going around about me and him.

"Haha, sure. You sound like you fell in love with a thief." _Love_? No.

"No, but I think I might like one...but not like like...just like." Thats A lie.

"And his name?"

"Skye." I shuddered.

"The one thats writes a note before he strikes?"

"Thats the one."

"I haven't met him yet...but he sounds _interesting_."

"Oh he is, very cocky." **Very** Cocky.

"How so?"

"He thinks his beauty is a '_gift_'."

"Hehe, really?"

"Yupp, and he has silver hair. And he's very pale, wears purple pants and a cow print shirt. I know crazy _right_? But he pulls it off."

"Take your word for it...thats funny." Whats funny? "You say _Skye_ has _pale skin_ and _silver hair_, and _you_ are_ tan_ with _black hair_. Your _complete opposites._ And opposites _attract_, not very original but its true." She has a point there.

"Never thought of that.." Honestly, I never did.

"Ha, well thats just my oppinion. But if you ask most of the towns people, who would be a good choice for you, I bet they will say Kai." _Kai_?

"Whos that? Haven't seen him."

"Oh, he only comes in the summer, he owns a shack down at the beach, he sells food."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

I said my goodbyes to Nami, and went on my way. Where to? I have no idea. But Nami, did give me something to think about. In appearance we _were_ _exact opposites,_ but our personalities and everything else was the same. So does that mean, _we're still opposites_? Im not sure. Im not one to care for guys but this ones got me thinking non-stop about him. Im not gonna deny it, I am attracted to him. But I don't care much. I will probably never see him again. He's long gone by now. _Unless_ he chooses to strike again.

I decided to stop by the Villa, Just as I got to the door, Lumina burst the door open. I quickly dodged it, avoiding a nasty broken nose.

"Oh! Kayla! I was just about to go and find you! Come upstairs!" She pushed me into her room, and shoved me to the window.

"I swear to goddess, I saw Phantom Skye! **EEEK****! **He was right there!" She pressed her finger to the window, I couldn't tell where she was pointing.

"Are you sure?" I think she's delirious.

"Of course I am! I saw his _dreamy_ silver hair! He was walking through the woods! I _promise_! It was him! What if he's planning to come back? I hope he does. He's so....so...._mesmerizing_.." Oh lord.

"Lumina, I think if he's coming back he will leave a signature note."

"Oh speaking of note! I have the one _he_ gave Aunt Romana!" She grabbed the piece of paper from off her bed. She thrusted it at me. I took the paper.

'_To the residents of the Villa,_

_I will be visiting your lovely home tonight._

_Please don't think I will leave without a souvenir._

_*~Phantom Skye~*_'

The handwriting was nice and curly, actually a bit girlish. He did have the occasional fruity tendencies, Oh my God. What if he's gay? Im pro-Gay but...no. He's just a bit Metro thats all.

"He's so inspiring..." Lumina broke my train of thought.

"Yeah, quite the inspirer he is." I stared at the clock, 2:30. The day is going by_ so slow_. What am I supposed to do?

"Lumina, I'll catch you later. Im going." She didn't even seem to notice.

I headed to God pond..Goddess..whatever. I got there and stood, where I was pinned last night. I slumped down, until I was sitting. I put my head in my hands, I tried to clear my head. But one word get popping up. Skye. And it wouldn't go away. _Skye Skye Skye_. Ugh, im disappointed in myself. Thinking of a guy. A guy I most likely won't see again. Good job Kayla, sure picked a keeper. I wonder how Jill and Claire were doing back at the '_farm_'. They were attempting to grow crops. _Fat chance_. I must of sat there for hours, because soon enough. It was dark, and the oddly large flowers started to glow. I remained seated, just staring out into the eyelids grew heavy, and darkness slipped around me, eh. I can crash here, whatever.

I woke up and I was laying on something. _What_? I have no clue. Most likely a rock or something. I was comfortable, I have to admit. But it was still dark out, I can never really sleep that well at night. I closed my eyes again, and heard breathing. Not mine. Someone _else's_. Oh please Im not laying on that furry homeless thing. It didn't smell, so I think Im safe. Skye, is it him? Im pretty sure it was. I lifted my head, and saw none other than Skye. He was sleeping, aw how cute, his guard was down. I like it. He still doesn't know my name. Hmm, should I tell him, or just wait for him to find out on his own? So he came back. Interesting. _Why was I sleeping on him_? Weird. I swore I fell asleep. A few feet to the left. I stared at a glowing flower. Hmm. What does it_ feel like_? Odd question, I know. I stood up quietly and went to the flower. I reached my hand for it, touched it with one finger and it turned to dust and fell to the floor in pile. _Oh no_...uh.. I wanted to whistle and walk away. I picked up a handful of flower dust. What the hell do I do now?

"Don't worry, its magic." He's awake? "Just leave it on the ground, it'll go back."

I did as I was told, and stepped away from the pile. It was magic. It started glowing and floated in the air and returned to its original shape. I stood mouth opened. Skye walked over to me, and closed my mouth with his hand.

"The Valley is magic. But I've never seen that happen before. _How _odd."

"Skye, what was I doing on your sleeping on you?" He chuckled._ Again_ with the chuckling.

"You were passed out on the floor, _I thought I was a tad more comfortable_."

"Well, I liked where I was thank you very much."

"Of course you did. Thats why when I picked you up, you muttered '_Thanks_.'"

"Liar." I would never say that, _even_ in my sleep.

"I may be a thief, but Im no liar."_ Yeah __right_. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I fell asleep." Duh.

"Obviously, but why here?"

"I was just sitting, and I nodded off. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." I thought of Lumina, and how she would _kill_ to be me now.

"So, I suppose you know of your #1 fan?"

"You? Yes, I know." Jerk.

"No, surprisingly not. It's Lumina."

"The girl from the Villa?"

"Mhmm."

"Her hair is _hideous_." I laughed. "_What_? It's true."

"Better then mine." Now thats true.

"Nah, I like yours better." Did I just _blush_? Oh god, I did. I don't get compliments often.

"Why? My hair is hideous."

"Are you crazy? Pure black hair like that is hard to find, and especially someone who looks good with it." Now he's lying.

"Skye-"

"_Phantom_."

"Like I said, Skye. Lying is a sin."

"Im not lying, Im very honest. Your hair is _stunning_."

"Yeah whatever."

"So what is it?"

"What is _what_?"

"Your name." Ugh..

"Your still, stressing over _that_? I thought, you wouldn't care much."

"I don't. But I _do_ care about knowing who I meet."

"Well, lets make a deal...if you can answer 5 questions, I'll give you the letters of my name."

"Deal." This will be fun.

"Ok question number 1. Why did you come here?"

"Because, I needed a new place to strike."

"Y" He ticked it off on his finger.

"Question number 2. Why did you come back?"

"For you of course."

"Answer truthfully."

"To strike again."

"A"

"Question number 3. Where do you live?"

"I move around alot, Im currently squatting in a house in Mineral Town."

"K."

"Your name is Yak?"

"Who said I was giving you the letters in order? Question number 4. Where are you striking next?"

"The bar."

"A"

"Question number 5. Is your hair _naturally_ silver?"

"Yes." I don't quite believe that one, but I figure it will be a pointless argument.

"L"

"Yakal? Hmm." Its not that hard, well I _know_ my name.

"Have fun." I went back to my original spot and slid down the tree.

"Kayla." Damn that was quick.

"Yes?"

"Fits you." He walked over and sat next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep of course." He patted his lap.

"Oh well in that case." I sprawled my self on the ground.

"Kayla, don't do that. You'll get _dirty_." Fruity tendency..

"Im fine."

"Don't be so proud, no one will see you. I know you want to."

"Nope."

"Well, don't say I didn't offer. I guess Im gonna have to use force." _Force_? Pshh ok.

Next second my head was on his lap. Again. Damn that was quick....too.

"_How_.."

"Don't worry about that, go to sleep."

"No way." I tried to get up, but Skye leaned his arm casually on me. He was _strong_.

"Well, we can stay and talk."

"Goodnight."

"Hehe. Thought so." Grr. "Night Kayla, sleep well"

"Oh yeah, because Im _so_ comfortable."

"Im glad to hear that. Now sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Me either but, we can try."

"No we can't, I have a hard time sleeping at night."

"And thats one more thing we have in common." Man..he's on a roll.

"Whatever."

"Kayla?"

"Skye?"

"_Phantom_. And don't you think men are more attractive the more mysterious they are? Heheh."

"No." Maybe..Im not sure.

"I'll take that _for now_."

"Of course you will." Might as well try to sleep...........................................................

No use. I could hear Skye breathing, is he asleep? I tried to get up, but he pressed his arm down, nope. _Not_ asleep.

"Skye, at _least_ lemme turn my head." I wanted a better view of him, so I can see when he's asleep.

"_Phantom_ Skye. And as much as I would love that, I can't let you turn your head."

"Why not?"

"Kayla, think." Ok..hmm. My head is on his lap, if I turn I'll be facing his....oh. Hehe lets see how this goes.

"Think of what? I don't get it?"

"Are you really that innocent?" **No**. "I just can't let you turn your head, it will affect me greatly." Haha.._gross_. "But if you must, go ahead." _No way_ would I give him that.

"Keep it in your pants buddy."

"I make no promises. Now sleep." _Why_ is he keeping me here? Ugh. I shut my eyes, and surprisingly fell asleep.

**SKYES****POV**

Got her name. Mission complete. I looked down and stared at the drooling mess of black hair. I felt her chest rise and fall against my leg, it was soothing.

"Stupid Jerk..." Did she just _talk_? She talks in her sleep? Heheh. I bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Phantom Skye Phantom Skye." Hehe, lets see if this works.

"Stupid Jerk...Skye.....fruity...tendencies...metro.." Even in her sleep she won't say phantom._Fruity Tendancies? Metro? Stupid Jerk?_ Well _you are _holding her here against your will. I know..I know! But there something about her, she shriveled up the flower just by touching it.._how_? And she's not affected by my spell. There's something about her. But what? The sun will be up soon, I can't be caught here like this. I have to go soon. I can leave her here..but..._fine_ I'll take her home.. I scooped her up in my arms. Her head tilted back. She looked dead. Must be a heavy sleeper. Walking back to her shack of a home, I stared at her. _Hmm_. I opened the door, to her house. Her sisters were sleeping. I laid Kayla on her air mattress. I pushed the hair out of her face. She seems to be hiding behind it. She grabbed my wrist.

"Skye..its dawn, get out." She said quite sternly, but it was a labor of love. I _think_....maybe...well..it wasn't.

* * *

**So do you like Skyes Pov? I can add more, but Id like your opinions. Another reason to review! So please do! Next Chapter up tomorrow. See ya on the flips side. Woah..lame.**


	4. Disguise

* * *

**Oh my god guys! Im so sorry! F.F was being a jerk, and wouldn't let me log in! But anyways I got it done with 5 minutes to spare :)**

**Veronica Pop!: Thanks :)**

**Aella Star: Find your account and you've got the job.**

**Review!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

What _happened_ last night? I told him my name? Damn. Way to screw it up Kayla, that was the only weapon you had against him! Well...at least he carried me home. It was kinda nice.I need a distraction. Got it! I'll find another guy. But everyone here is...._eh_. Hmm. I can work on that later. I left the '_shack_' and saw Claire and Jill attempting to coax a stubborn looking cow into the barn.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Its no use. This stupid cow WONT MOVE!" Yeah, Claire insult it. That helps.

"Move." I pushed them aside, I petted the cow.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Jill said.

"Hey girl." I patted her nose. " Lets go into the barn, you wanna eat don't you?" I gave her butt a few nudges, and like magic the cow entered the barn. I turned around to face a shocked Claire and Jill.

"H-how did you do that?" Asked Clare.

"I guess I have a way with animals. Besides did you even name her?"

"Yeah, bessie."

"Bessie? No way. Uh-uh. Thats changing right now. Her new name is...Alice." No Im not _obsessed_ with Twilight, Alice in wonderland dummies. Claire and Jill nodded.

"Kayla, you can care for the animals." WHAT?

"Jill! Are you crazy! Im to irresponsible!"

"Kayla, I think this will be good for you." Good for me?

"Yeah Jills right. This will teach you some responsibility." _Clearly_ they didn't understand I was irresponsible.

"Ok fine, but you wash them." They agreed, and I was on my way.

I decided to check out the other farm. Once I got there, a cheery face introduced itself to me.

"Hi! Im Celia!" Hey it's the ugly green dress girl.

"Hi Im-"

"Kayla! I know already. I've been waiting to meet you." Thats not weird at all.

"Hey." Said a gruff voice, I turned around to see the guy with black hair. "Im Marlin."

"And Im Vesta." _Vesta_? Whats with the weird names? "Met your sisters, nice girls."

"Yeah.." Awkward conversation alert.

"Im sure you have to be somewhere, right?" Celia said with a wink. Thank God.

"Yeah, nice meeting you all! Bye!."

Where to go? A few minutes later I found myself in Luminas room.

"Lulu...I need some advice." Do I _really_?

"Whos the guy?" Damn. How did she know? _Why_ am I even here?

"Promise you wont tell?" _Why_ am I doing this?

"Promise."

"Promise you won't get mad or jealous?" Just _leave_ Kayla...go while you still can!

"Why would-"

"Promise?" Oh no..Im gonna _say_ it.

"Promise. Now tell me!" Too late now.

"Skye."

"_The_ Phantom Skye?" No..the other one.

"Thats the one."

"What advice do you need?"

"Well..." I told her everything. I really needed another opinion.

"Oh My Goddess! I would have killed to be you!"

"Yeah ok, I would of killed to be you."

"Playing piano for 4 hours straight?" Ouch.

"Ok I lied."

"I thought so."

"The thing is, I don't like him. But I don't hate him..it's just mixed feelings."

"**YOU DONT LIKE PHANTOM SKYE?!**" Was it _necessary_ to yell?

"Nope." If that was entirely true, I'm not sure.

"You are mad! He is so mysterious and clever...I could go on for _hours_ talking about him..." She sighed heavily.

"Well not now your not. What do I do? I _always_ bump into him. And I don't want to."

"I got a plan! What if I take your clothes and find a black wig somewhere, and go to goddess pond! Please! And you can stay here so I won't get in trouble! Pleeeaaasse!" She sounded desperate.

"Ok..fine." Well, this will be _very_ interesting.

"YAY! YES! Ok well first lets switch clothes!" And thats exactly what we did. Soon enough, Lumina was wearing my skinny jeans and my pink Beatles shirt with my pink checkered vans(city clothes). And I was in her frumpy green plaid dress, complete with orange shawl and the long white sleeves(valley clothes). Ew.

Lumina, dug into her closet again. She pulled out a Long black wig, and amazingly enough, a short light brown wig. Now _why_ does she have that? I'm not gonna ask.

"Haha your looking at me funny. My Mother was a broadway actress, these wigs were hers. She had so many, and now I _finally_ get to put them to good use!" Ok that clears that up.

"Ok well, its 8:30, head to the pond and don't show your face that much, and try to disguise your voice. Skye's smart, he'll catch on if you make a mistake."

"Yes ma'am!" She saluted me.

"Oh and _try_ to act like me, don't giggle and compliment him." She nodded. "Good! Now go!"

Lumina left the house. I was stuck in her room. Great. Tonight was gonna be _oodles_ of fun. Well...I really can't see anything positive about this. At least...no. Maybe....no. I can walk around the house and take a few things...no too obvious. Lumina would know it wasn't Skye if she was with him. I wonder how things are going. I think curiosity got the best of me, I walked down the stairs.

" where are you going?" The butler said.

"Just to Kayla's, to see the farm." He bought it.

"Very well." He must have crap eye sight, did he not realize that I'm not Lumina? Or maybe he did..

Once I got out of the Villa, I took a stroll around the Valley. Keeping my head low. I passed the entrance to God pond, I shouldn't interrupt. I crossed over the bridge to Vesta's farm. When I knocked into something familiarly hard. _Skye_. He wasn't at the pond _yet_?

"Hello gorgeous, lovely night. If you excuse me, I have to go meet someone." _Meet someone_? Oh right, me.

"Oh, alright..by Phantom Skye." _Yuck_, I said _Phantom_.

"Goodbye Lumina, and may I add your hair looks _ravishing_ tonight." He laughed and walked away. I laughed to, he _totally_ made fun of my.._well_ Luminas hair.

**SKYE'S POV**

I bumped into Lumina, hehe. I threw her some quick lines, and went on my way. I must say, that it was weird seeing her out this late. I went to the Goddess Pond as usual, and saw Kayla sitting in front of the pond. I walk silently up to her.

"I don't agree with girls being out this late." She gasped and went rigid. "But Im glad you came to see me." I sat next to her.

"Well are you gonna say something?" She stayed rigid. "Kayla?"

"Ph-phantom..._Skye_..." She said in a way to deep voice, is she sick? She said _Phantom_?

"Are you ok? You don't sound so good." She coughed awkwardly.

"No..no Im fine." She said slightly more normal. Somethings up. She seems nervous, _to see me_?

"Nervous to see me?"

"No...Im not." She wouldn't face me.

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"Skye.._S__kye_..oh my..." She was _rhyming_ now? Something isn't right.

"Kayla, you aren't yourself."

"Im fine..._Skye_.."

"Clearly, your no-" I was interrupted, by Kayla. She jumped on me, and started _kissing_ me. Well....maybe she was nervous to do this. I don't mind.

_Not at all._

"Skye..I love you!" _What?_

"Are you on some medication Kayla? _Love_?"

"Of course not! I love you!" She crushed her lips on mine again.

We were close to the pond, if we weren't careful, we're gonna roll in. I looked at her face, It was hidden by her hair. She attacked my lips again.

"**KAYLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**" Please that wasn't her sister, I looked to the right. I was wrong it was her sister**s**. Think quick Skye.

I grabbed Kayla, and rolled into the pond. We made a loud splash, I let her go and swam tot he other side. I peeked out of the water, and saw a black wig floating in the water. _A black wig_? And on the bank sobbing, was **Lumina**?! I was kissing **Lumina**? But..**Lumina** was walking..and..but.._how_?

Kayla's sisters were comforting her, my sign to leave. I slowly got out of the pond. And ran out into the woods. _Kayla, was dressed up as Lumina_...how didn't I pick up on that? I kissed **Lumina**! Hideous Hair! She did it on _purpose_.

Im quite impressed actually, once again she tricked a thief.

* * *

**Ooohh! Lumina finally got her wish! Well next chapter up tomorrow! Please Review! Love you all.**


	5. The Boys Are Back In Town

* * *

**Guys! Im sorry! I updated late..not very late..but still late. Im sorry. Really I am. **

**Veronica Pop!: Well read on and you'll find out.**

**BlackDiamondRose: Calm down :P**

**After Today: Im so happy to hear that! Thanks!**

**Aella Star: Message it to me as soon as you can! We'll PM about future chapters.**

**Review!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

"She did **WHAT**?" Lumina is _dead meat_.

"Well don't get mad at her, I don't see how it's her fault anyways." Was Jill stupid?

"Jill! She had the idea and she _begged_ me to do it."

"Kayla, the poor girl is heart broken. Just go easy on her ok?"

"Fine Claire, but if I blow up. Not my fault. Just bring her in." Claire left the _shack_, and brought back a sobbing Lumina, did she _have_ to be that dramatic? Ugh.

"Kayla I'm so..so s-s-orry! I...I d-don't know w-what came ov-over me. I'm so st-stupid!" No way in _hell_ was I buying that bull shit act.

"Lumina, what was are deal?" I decided to remain calm.

"T-try and act l-like you."

"And did you do that by kissing Skye?"

"No."

"Now, please go home. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. We can talk tomorrow."

"Ok.." Lumina left _still_ sobbing. Once she was out of ear shot I screamed. _Loud_. Forget about the ear shot thing, she probably heard it anways.

"I can't believe this! She kissed him! Ugh! You know how embarrassed I am? Im **HUMILIATED**! She is _so_ lucky she's rich."

"Kayla calm down. It's not that bad." It really wasn't but I'm so stubborn its not even funny.

"Yes it is _that bad_,Claire! Now what does Skye think of me?" Like I really cared.

"Kayla, Skye will like you just fine. Now get some sleep."

"Jill! No. I don't care if Skye _likes_ me or not. I...I...ugh...I just..I don't know!" There I said it, I don't know.

"Woah! Kayla said she doesn't know. Thats new."

"Claire shutup and act like a good sister and hug me." Jill and Claire hugged me.

I went to sleep unsure. Unsure of what? I don't know. I seem to be questioning myself alot lately. I don't like it.

_Not at all._

I woke up and it was raining...no it was pouring freaking _pitchforks_. I don't mind the rain that much, it just makes my hair even worse. I headed to the Villa, I do kinda feel bad for Lumina, she must be 10 times more ashamed than me. When I got there the Butler ushered me to her room. She was one her bed...._still_ sobbing.

"Lulu...it's me Kayla."

"Kayla I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry!" I get it, your sorry.

"It's alright." Might as well make her feel better, "So tell me, what was it like kissing _The Phantom thief_?" Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Oh great.

"Ok! First. He's such a great kisser! AND we kissed while laying down!" _Laying down_? Woah. "And _then_.."

I swear I've never heard a more descriptive kiss in my life. Honestly, she was so detailed it wasn't even funny. It was thundering and lightning really bad, I ran to the bar. I was soaking wet. The bar was full of unfamiliar boys..._boys_? I thought I met everyone all ready? There's four of them. One was wearing a hat over his dark blonde hair, covering most of his face. The one next to him had dark brown hair in a ponytail, he has amethyst eyes just like Jill's. Next to him was a dopey looking boy with reddish long hair and big glasses. And the last one was _woah_, _woah_, _woah_! Now this one is hot. He had black messy hair and grey eyes. _Oooh-la-la._

I bet I look so attractive standing here...dripping. Great.

"Kayla! Your wet!" No shit Muffy.

"Yeah I noticed, can you get me a towel?" She scurried off to the back.

"You look like you need a drink, here this ones on the house." I walked up to Griffin and grabbed the blue drink from him. I've drank before, but this stuff smells strong.

"Thanks." I downed the blue liquid, instead of burning my throat it _froze_ it. It was pretty cool. "Yo, Griffin. What do you call this?"

"It doesn't have a name..yet. It's main ingredient is Okuhattan, that gives it the chill." _Okuhattan_? Hm.

"Heres a towel Kayla!" Muffy came back holding a nice fluffy white towel. I wraped it around my shoulders. Oh jesus, I forgot about those guys. I should introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Kayla."

"Hey..I'm Gray." Gray..the one with the hat.

"Hi..I'm Cliff." _Cliff_? Another weird name. Ok Cliff..the one with the ponytail.

"Hi! I'm Rick!" The ginger seemed way to eager.

"Hello, I'm Trent, the doctor at Mineral Town." Trent..the _sexy_ doctor.

"Muffy, why don't you let Kayla borrow some of your clothes. She should get out of those wet ones." Aw, Griffins so nice.

"Ok! This way!" I waved the guys good bye, and followed Muffy into the back room and up the stairs. Her room, was nice..I guess. Better than mine. Oh wait, I don't _have_ a room.

"Here, this will make you look so hot!" She threw me a low cut, purple dress. Better than these wet clothes. I slipped it one and..woah! Hold up, the dress stopped about 19372974826 million inches above my knees. Oh hell no, and my chest was popping out of the dress. Did she _want_ me to look like a prostitute in front of those guys?

"Muffy..don't you have something less..."

"Nope. Here put these on." She tossed me a pair of black stilettos. Just _looking_ at these hurt my ankles. I put them on and stood up, expecting to fall I was quite surprised when I could walk fine in these. Weird huh?

"Oooh! You look great! Ok now for the finishing touches." She sat me down in front of her vanity. She put large black hoop earrings on well...my ears. She fastened a pretty choker around my neck, and rimmed my eyes with eyeliner. And last but not least, she straightened my hair, even though my hair is pin straight. Now, it was I don't even have a way to describe it, it was like black silk. Wow, I looked.._different_.

"Yay! You look _gorgeous_! Just wait till those Mineral Town boys get a look at you!"

"Yeah.."

"You don't sound happy. Aren't you happy?" She worked so hard...C'mon I have a heart.

"No I'm so happy! I'm Great." No I'm not.

"Alright then! Lets go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs and out the door. It felt like one of those scenes in the movies where the ugly girl turns pretty. Not saying I'm ugly, but thats just how it felt.

"Doesn't she _look_ great?" Muffy asked.

Ok the reactions were this. Griffin dropped the glass he was cleaning, Gray tilted up his hat revealing blue eyes, Cliff just stared, Rick rubbed his neck and blushed, and Trent's eyebrows were raised so high they were touching the sky. All of their jaws were dropped.

"Wow.._Kayla_..Muffy did a good job." Griffin stammered.

"I know _right_?" Muffy said. "I'm proud of myself!"

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late it's that damn rain that held me up..._woah_"He whistled. Who you ask? A tanner looking boy with a purple bandanna, he entered the bar soaking too.

"Kai, Kayla. Kayla, Kai." So this was the Kai that Nami told me about..

"Hey Kayla. I'm Kai obviously. Very, very nice to meet you." He kissed my hand.

"I'm Kayla obviously, and I refer my hand not being kissed." I didn't want to seem easy.

"_Feisty_, I like it." How Cliche.

"Ahem..Kayla I think you look pretty..." Rick is such a cutie. No not like _Trent_ cute like baby cute or puppy cute.

"Thank you Rick." It went quiet, the rain stopped. "I think the rain stopped."

"Yeah, me too. Great seeing you Muffy, Griffin. See you next week." Gray said, and walked out of the bar.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too, Jill and Claire are probably worried about me." No they're probably passed out right now.

I left the bar and Gray was right there.

"I don't think we we were properly introduced. I'm Gray."

"I'm Kayla, nice to meet you again."

"If I'm not being to bold, can I walk you home?" How gentlemen-like.

"I would love that." I linked my arm with his.

"So, what's Mineral Town like?"

"Eh, it's alright. I live with my Grandpa, he's a blacksmith."

"Thats cool."

"So what about you?"

"Well my Parents died 10 years ago.."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, they died in a scuba accident." I looked at him, he tried to keep a straight face. "It's alright _'scuba accident_' I know. Random death." He smiled. "Anyways, Claire and Jill my older sisters wanted to move to this place, to pursue their _dreams_ of farming. And now I'm here."

"Now _thats_ a story." He's right it is.

"My life in a nutshell." He laughed. "Well this is my stop." We were right in front of the little path to the '_farm_'. We unlinked arms.

"Look me up when your ever in Mineral Town." I nodded and he left.

I started up the path, when I felt a arm hook onto mine.

"Who-"

"_He_ can link arms with you and I can't?" Skye..oh no..last night, he's gonna bring it up.

"Whatever."

"So tell me why was that slimy git walking you?" _Slimy_ _git_?

"Well that _git_ happens to be a very nice guy."

"But he's a _git_."

"A _nice_ one."

"Anyways, what _happened_ to you? That ensemble is very flattering."

"Muffy gave me some clothes, mine were soaking." He hasn't brought it up yet?

"Well, I must say I like that look on you."

"I don't, I look like a hooker."

"Thats why I like it." I punched him. Not hard don't worry. "Ow."

"Thats what I thought."

"Lumina's a _great_ kisser." Well that was unexpected. And how did he know it was Lumina?

"I wish she could've said the same about you." Even though that was a huge lie, Skye's face was hysterical.

"Well, she said she loves me, so I'm pretty sure she enjoyed herself."

"_Please_. She said you kiss like a cow." A _cow_ Kayla?

"Why she knows how cow kisses is beyond me, but for the record I'm a _brilliant_ kisser."

"You keep telling your self that buddy." I patted his cheek. We're in front of the _shack_ now.

"How about I _show_ you." He's _really_ gonna try that? I guess he is. He pinned me on the door and put his hands once again on each side of my head, he leaned in. No way, not on my watch. I found the door knob, thank god the door opened in and not out otherwise this wouldn't work at all. I opened the door and we fell backwards, halfway through the fall I lifted my legs somehow and kicked his chest so he fell the other way. I miraculously caught my fall, not waking up Jill or Claire.

"Your lucky I did that, if we woke Claire or Jill up, I'd be dead." He was just getting up, dusting off the dirt from his shirt.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to show you _later_ than."

"Sadly yes."

"Well until than, and may I assure you it will be _very_ soon."

"Ok whatever you say _Skye_." He started walking and called back.

"Phantom."

Hehe, once again I win.

* * *

**Isn't Kayla a quick thinker? And yes I know Skye _only _comes when it's sunny, but he just had to see her flirting with Gray and in her sexy dress. :P**

**Review! Its not hard. Next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. Later.**


	6. Wounded

* * *

**Well hello everyone! I'm late again..I know.. But anyways I had to changed the heart events dialogue just a tad because Kayla isn't affected by Skye's Chick beam thing.**

**Veronica Pop!: I adore your reviews.**

**BlackDiamondRose: I hurried up just for you :P**

**Nobody And Everybody: Haha, Skye is a bit gullible isn't he?**

**Crazy Cinnamon Goddess: Thank you! P.S-I love your avatar, it made me hungry.**

**HarvestRoze: I'm glad you find it enjoyable :)**

**Review!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

Woke up a little grumpy today I don't know why, I just had a bad feeling. Well, at least it wasn't raining.

"Kayla, _what_ are you wearing?" Jill asked.

"Oh, well you see..."

"Whatever, but before you go wandering off, go feed Alice." _Alice_. Ugh.

"Fine." I walked into the barn, if they didn't fix this thing up soon it's gonna collapse.

"Hey Alice, want some food? Of course you do!" I fed her,patted her on the nose and left.

Well...first thing I should do is give Muffy back her hooker clothes. I went back to the shack and changed into my clothes, and walked out with the stilettos and dress under my arm. I entered the bar, and saw a frightened Griffin and a excited Muffy.

"Hey Muffy, heres your clothes. I though I should-"

"Oh hi Kayla! You came at a good time." Muffy said.

"A good time?"

"We just received a notice from Phantom Skye."

"I _knew_ something bad was gonna happen today!"

"_I_'_m going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye._ He certainly loves himself." Yes he certainly does Griffin.

"And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kinda like that." Griffins face went tight.

"Anyways, he is a _thief_ so we gotta corner him." Griffin said, trying to make Skye look bad in front of Muffy.

"Thats right! We'll make him pay _gold_ for that drink!"

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm kidding! Do you have some time tonight Kayla? We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief." Hmm, should I help or no..well, I don't really have anything better to do.

"I'd be glad to help."

"Thank you Kayla! We're depending on you!"

"I hope you don't mind. I appreciate it. We need you here from 10 to 12 tonight." Griffin said gruffly.

"I'll be there. Oh here Muffy, your clothes." I tossed them at her...good thing she dodge the stilettos.

"Thanks Kayla. See you tonight!" And I left the bar.

I headed to Gustafa's yurt, I needed a little down time. I walked in and greeted him.

"Hey Gustafa, mind if I chill here for a bit?"

"Sure come in, sit back and relax." I sat down on the same bean bag as last time.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Just taking life as it comes, you?"

"Well, so far I have to be at the bar tonight at 10."

"Why?"

"Well the _obvious_, to catch the thief."

"Woah, the _phantom_ thief?" Is there another thief here or something?

"Mhmm."

"Thats pretty cool, how are you gonna catch him?"

"Haven't thought of that yet, but It can't be that hard."

"Really? I heard rumors that he's nigh uncatchable."

"Well trust me, that will _soon_ come to an end."

"I like your confidence, gives good energy to the yurt." Haha _I_ give out _good_ energy?

"I've met him a few times before, he's very cocky. He probably started the rumors himself."

"Hehe, cocky? What else is he?"

"Ok, he's thinks he's such a _smooth talker_. When really his lines are just ultra corny. And also, he keeps hitting on me-"

"Hitting on you? Explain." I felt like I was talking to my gay bestfriend...except he's not gay..I think.

"He keeps making moves you know? Like for example, last night. He kept _bragging_ about how great a kisser he is, and then he tried to prove it and pinned me against my door-"

"And what did you do?"

"I kicked him in the chest."

"So you _kissed_ him...then _kicked_ him in the chest?"

"No. Just kicked him the chest."

"Ouch, hit him right in the fourth chakra." The fourth chakra?

"What's that?"

"The heart."

I dozed off in the beanbag, and woke up. It was dark out. How long was I sleeping? I found a note right above my belly button.

_'Kayla,_

_You were still sleeping, I left you here. Had to make my rounds, you know?_

_I put the note on your third chakra, or solar plexus. Its function is will. I guessed you needed to be pretty determined to catch that thief._

_PS~Be careful not to kick him to hard in the heart tonight, you could wound him pretty badly. _

_PPS~And trust me, he'll need time to heal._

_-Gustafa.'_

Solar Plexus? I understood the will, determination part. But it still confused me a little. I read the small clock in the yurt it was 10:30. I was in no hurry. I took my time walking to the bar, glancing into the trees. I saw a flash of silver behind a tree, I gave that tree a look just to make me feel better. When I walked into the bar I expected Muffy and Griffin to be hysterical over the thievery. But they were just leaning on the counter chatting. Why were they _chatting_? Looks like they noticed me when Muffy said.

"Oh, Kayla. So good of you to come!" I walked up to the counter and looked around.

"The Phantoms not here yet." Do I look _stupid_, Griffin?

"Mmm-mmm...why do I smell curry?" I have no idea what she was talking about, I didn't smell anything.

"Yes...that smells so good!" Griffin smelt it too? I took a good whiff, nothing.

Griffin left the bar and Muffy followed, not even saying a word to me. Was curry more important then me? And just as soon as Muffy went out. Skye came in.

"Hehe. We meet again, my darling Kayla. Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" Now he's talking about fate.

No I believe, that you're stalking me.

"I came here to help _catch_ you." He looked sad.

"......Hehe. Being chase by maidens seems to be a curse of mine." I am no _Maiden_.

"Skye-"

"Hehe. Anyways, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment." Like I would hold still. He raised his fist and shouted. "**CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!**" _Again_? What is with this guy?

"Hehe. Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." What is he talking about I can move.

"Skye, sorry to burst your bubble but I can move." I took a few steps to demonstrate.

"_How_?" He walked behind the counter, looking through the shelves. I followed him, and went straight to the Okuhattan, and took the last bottle. "What do you _think_ your doing?"

"I _know_ I'm taking a bottle of Okuhattan."

"Yes, but why?"

"Well your a thief, and you are currently stealing. So _why_ can't I take advantage of that?"

"So, your using me to steal a bottle of alcohol?"

"Precisely."

"Very clever." He went back to searching the drinks. I jumped up on the counter, maybe Skye has a reason why he's a thief.

"Why are you a thief?" He turned around.

"Hehe. I don't know why."

"Neither do I." I mumbled, I don't think he heard me.

"It's just for fun?" Maybe he has an answer for that one. He turned again.

"Hehe. That might be it. And that might not be it."

"Ok, so that _totally_ didn't answer my question."

Hehe. You want to know more about me don't you...? But, if I simply tell you that would take the mystique out of our relationship." What _relationship_? "I know, Kayla. If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want." Thats it.

"Skye listen up and listen good. We don't have a _relationship_ and I don't wanna know _anything_ about you! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of bumping in to you, and you annoy the _crap_ out of me! Honestly Skye I don-"

"That's odd, I could of sworn that great smell was coming from here." That was Griffin.

Yeah, let's go back to the shop." That was Muffy.

"Hehe. Sorry but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet!" That was still lame. "See you around, Kayla." He definitely sounded..._sad_? No...rejected.

And just as he left, Muffy and Griffin came in. I hid the Okuhattan bottle under my jacket. I told them that Skye was here.

"What! The Phantom was here?!" She went to check the bottles. "It's true! the Okuhattan is gone!"

"Are you ok Kayla?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Kayla I just left you all alone."

"It's alright Muffy."

"And I'm really, really sorry. Thanks for the help today. Get a good nights rest."

"Thanks Griffin, night."

I left the bar and headed to God Pond, I wanted to apologize to Skye, I kinda felt bad. When I got there, I was surprised that he wasn't there. I sat down in front of the pond and just stared into space. Then I realized he wasn't here because he was wounded.

I think Gustafa was right, I kicked him to hard in the heart.

* * *

**Ouch, kicked in the heart, must hurt. Hey! did anyone catch the Pirates of the Caribbean line I threw in there? Tell me in a review what it was and you'll get...gloating privileges? Anyways Skye won't be in for a couple chapter I'm sorry :( he needs some competition for Kayla! Cue Mineral town boys. Ooohh yeah :D Review please! Bye for now!**


	7. Prove It All Night

* * *

**I feel so suer bad! I got in trouble, my laptop was taken away! Darn parents. Don't worry I never really get in trouble though. So this shouldn't happen again. Well here comes the thanks.**

**Veronica Pop!: Ha, the chakras thing was pretty epic.**

**Nobody and Everybody: Everyone thinks he's such a creep. I felt bad, so I made him Kayla's advice giver, therapist...you get it.**

**Crazy Cinnamon Goddess: The quote is at the bottom. :)**

**Squishy313: Thankyou!**

**HarvestRoze: Your the only person so far who did! Gloating Privileges granted.**

**blackdiamondrose: hehe, cow.. anyways. Don;t worry Skye is a big boy he can take care of himself. :P**

**Mineral town girl: Im gonna start reading your story tonight. Your review was very original, it was like 6 reviews in 1. Pretty awesome.**

**Review!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV.**

I waited. I waited hours and hours for him. Never showed up. Good job Kayla, not only did you loose your only God pond buddy, you broke his heart. Or _did_ I? Maybe his heart is fine. Maybe it's his ego thats hurt. Most likely his ego. I mean, he doesn't like me. He is just a smooth talking thief._ And your just the same_. I know, I know. Obviously he felt something for me, but I don't think I feel the same. I decided to go home, no use waiting here for no one. While I walked I stared aimlessly at the sky.._Skye_...dammit. Stupid jerk. By the time I got to the shack, I flopped on my air mattress. Man, I need to get a bed, if I don't get one soo.....ZZZZZZZ

"Rise and shine!"

"_Really_ Claire?"

"Really Kayla! Get up we need you to run an errand."

"_Now_?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?" If it's before noon, I'm gonna kill her.

"It: 7:-"

"**No**." I shut my eyes.

"Kayla! We need you to go to the dig site." There's a dig site?

"I don't know where it is."

"It's north of Vesta's farm. Go there and give this back to a girl name Flora." She handed me a green tank top. Ew.

"Fine, whatever." I got out of bed, not even changing out of my pjs, and headed out the door.

"Stupid Claire,with her stupid errands....green...tank top...dig...site..ugh." I muttered to myself while walking in front of Vestas farm. I was crap at directions...north..._up_? I took a wild guess, and went up. Well what up seemed to me. I saw who I'm guessing is Carter and Flora. They were huddled over a piece of paper. Skye..did he really have to ruin today?

"You came at a good time Kayla." How did he know my name..Claire..or Jill. Who knows.

"Good time for what?" I acted dumb.

"A note came from Phantom Skye." Called it.

"The thief!" I obviously furthered my act.

"_ 'At midnight . I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. _

_-Phantom Skye.' _

That two-bit. Good-for-nothing-snake-in-the-grass of a thief." What a mouthful.

"We'll be set back for days if he takes are artifacts!" Flora said.

"I have a plan." Well _bravo_.. "If you lend us a hand we can catch that thief what do you say?" This is a good opportunity to apologize to Skye. Again, I have nothing better to do. I need a hobby.

"Of course I'll help."

"Thank you Kayla. Thank you so much!" Flora exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it! We'll be waiting in the tent. Come see us between 10 and 12 tonight."

"I'll be there. Oh, here Flora. Claire wanted me to give this to you." I tossed her the ugly tank top, clumsily she missed it by a mile. I left the dig site kinda excited...woah. _Excited_? Am I sick? Must be. I don't get excited about seeing Skye. Weird. Well..it's 8:00. What do I do? Go to sleep.

I woke up and it was dark. Oh shit, did I miss it? I looked at Jills watch (she doesn't wear it while '_working_') Fuck. 11:30. I ran half way to the digsite. Are you _crazy_? I can't run that far. I kinda walked/jogged the rest. Ok, I walked. I walked into the tent, and just like Muffy and Griffin, Flora and Carter were just chatting. Again with the chatting!

"Thanks for coming Kayla. The thief isn't here yet. We'll have to wait a bit longer." Oh _great_, I ran all this way for nothing.

An hour ticked by. He still wasn't here, and I kinda had to pee.

"Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up. Maybe he forgot about that note he sent." Flora looks like a smart girl, but she sounds so _ditzy_.

"**THAT DIRTY THIEF!**" Calm down buddy. "**HE COULD BE STEALING GOODS FROM THE DIG SITE AT THIS VERY MOMENT!**" Very unlikely, Skye always make sure he's noticed. "Let's move Flora! Kayla, we need you to stay here just in case." Of course, they leave Skye comes..._yadda_ _yadda_. Are the people here that oblivious?

A few minutes past, man I have to pee. I must say I'm a little shocked that Skye hasn't shown up when...wait. The weird music started, is there a hidden speaker or something? I started to search the tent for the speaker, when I heard the zipper...unzip?

"Hehe. I had a feeling we'd meet tonight." He's not mad at me?

"Skye, look. I'm sorry." You don't know how _hard_ that was to say.

"Don't be nervous, all is forgotten."

"Well carry on." He stayed quiet. "Start stealing."

"I sent a note here today, but I'm not here to steal anything. I came to see you Kayla."

"See me? When you can take all these priceless artifacts?" I sure wouldn't choose me.

"Kayla. And, was hoping you'd spend some time with me." Whaa..? I didn't answer. "Listen, _you_ come to the beach with _me_, and I forgive you." Deal.

"I'd love to." Guy knows how to make a bargain.

"Hehe. Thank you. Why don't we go. Those other two could be back any minute." We left the tent and headed to the beach. I really have to pee. "Hehe. The ocean is especially beautiful tonight" Oh not another corny line. "Isn't it?" Whew. Thank God. "Maybe it's because you're by my side, Kayla" So close. I glared at him. "You know, I pride myself in making curry. And I work hard at it day after day." So _thats_ what he does in his free time. "I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by many different people. But I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for. I've got the right flavor and all, but still it seems to miss something important. What do you think it is?" Uhh....and the first thing that came to mind was.

"You aren't cooking with love." _Love_? Haha! I knew watching that chick-flick would do me no good.

"Hehe. Love huh...? You may be right. I've been so focused on flavor that I never thought about it. I hope you'll try my curry next time I make some. Hehe. Thanks for spending time with me tonight. I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like yo-"

"I am not a '_nice girl'_." His eyebrows shot up, like he was amused..._amused_? Jerk.

"Hehe, really now?."

"Yup."

"Prove it." Did he _really_ want me to do that?

"Are you sure?"

"Positively." Hey, I warned him. I was planning on punching him in the face or kicking him in the groin, or both. But I thought of something better.

I stepped up to him, a smirk firm on his face. I got closer, our faces now very close. I brought up my right hand and placed it gently on his chest, and with the left I stroked his cheek. Hehe....wait. His face was the same. He wasn't reacting in any way whatsoever. Gotta kick it up a notch. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my forehead against his, my brown eyes facing his green......**HIS EYES ARE GREEN!** How did I not notice this from day one? I've honestly never payed any attention to his eyes. I can't believe this. Oh my god. I just stared at his eyes, I was mesmerized. Who wouldn't be? The harder I stared the more I noticed, like how he has flecks of black around his pupils. I hoe I'm not drooling. You have no idea how badly green eyes affect me. We were just staring at each other, it was pretty sweet.

**SKYE'S POV.**

Hehe. She says she's not a '_nice_ _girl_'...actually, I'm not really sure of that. Currently she's '_proving_' to me how she is '_not a nice gir__l'_. She placed a hand on my chest and stroked my cheek with other. I kept my smirk on. She placed her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead against mine. She had great eyes, they were dark and I mean _dark_ brown eyes, they were practically black. She has thick lashes, I know tons of people who would kill for those. She stopped moving, she was just staring at me, her eyes melted and it's like she's not there, she's focused on something. My eyes? But how does this prove anything? Hehe. Poor thing I stunned her with my beauty. I should help her out, I wrapped my hands around her waist. Her eyes widened a bit and then relaxed once again. She's deep in thought I'm guessing. Hmm. I pulled her closer, still no reaction. I'm the one that shows no reaction, not her.

"_Hello_? Lost in my eyes?" She blinked hard, and her eyes hardened to their usual state.

"Try lost in my thoughts." Lie.

"Whatever you say...but you did say something about proving how you are such a '_bad girl'_." And here comes the scowl.

"I was, but now I came to my senses that first off I don't need your approval of whether Im '_bad_' or not. And second I much rather do this." Do wha-

**K****AYLA'S POV**.

His eyes...green...oh god...

"_Hello_? Lost in my eyes?" I blinked once and came back to reality.

"Try lost in my thoughts."

"Whatever you say...but you did say something about proving how you are such a '_bad girl_'." I gave him one of my best scowls.

"I was, but now I came to my senses that first off I don't need your approval of wherer Im '_bad_' or not. And second I much rather do this." I punched him in the face, I hope I broke his nose. Or at lest knock out a couple teeth. But sadly no, after I delivered the punch, he just smirked. I just punched him and he's smirking. He has as much nerve as I do.

"I really thought you knew by now that Im quite used to be being hit by beautiful women." Ugh. "I really didn't feel a thing. Hehe. Nice try though. But you never proved your point, let me prove it for you." He again wrapped his arms around my waist, I looked out to the ocean, wow I forgot we were. I have to pee! "Look at me." I didn't look at him, I kept my gaze on the waves, if I see his eyes god knows what I'll do. Im such a freak. Going gaga over green eyes. "I'll do it for you." He snaked one of his arms up my back and turned my head. Eyes..no. Get a grip. I stared at his forehead. "I prefer it if you looked me in the eye, not the forehead." Damn. I lowered me gaze, meeting his emerald eyes...oh lord. "Thats better. Now..." He tilted my chin up, and leaned down. He;s going to kiss me....he's going to kiss me! No way. Not here, not now. I look ugly. _What am I thinking_? Why do I even care? I should be walking home right now. He was getting closer, pulling me tighter against him. "Kayla. Let go." Let go of _what_? If he meant metaphorically...I still don't get it. But whatever he meant I would never let go for my life. Keep your head Kayla...you still have to prove your not a _'nice girl_' wait _why_ do I have to?

Because your stubborn thats why.

Oh..right.

I inched my head closer his breath smelled like curry, gross in a...whatever...My bladder is going to burst! He was just about to go for the kiss when..

**SKYE'S POV**

Oh shit! She just kicked me in the mother fucking balls! Aww, fuck! Thats how much pain Im in, Im cursing in my thoughts. I doubled over in pain. _Why_ did she do this? We were so close.

"Why..?" Did I say that out loud?

"Because Im not a _'nice girl_'." She spat and walked away, actually waddled. Did she have to pee?

I need to leave for awhile, clear my thoughts. Go to the city, relax. Come back in mid-summer and bam, Skye is good as new. Good plan.

* * *

**Ok a few things here, I had to change the scene a bit, you understand why right? If you don't Im so sorry. Oh and haha, I lied on my last update about no Skye. It's the _next_ chapters that he's gone. And finally! The quote from the last chapter was......**

**When Gustafa says. "Really? I heard rumors that he's nigh uncatchable." In Curse Of The Black Pearly, Jack..I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, says something along the lines of that. Im uber obsessed with POTC I think I might write a fic...hmm..anywho. HarvestRoze got it, so gloating privileges go to her. Review pretty please! If your a pirates fan tell me what you think of my idea. Love you all.**


	8. Ha Ha

**November 28th, 2009.**

**(Obviously ^^^)**

**Ok, I'm super sorry for not updating. But lately, I haven't been able to focus. I don't know whats got into me. All these other story ideas keep popping into my head, and it's just like _woah_****. **

**Don't worry CoaTT is not on "hiatus" or whatever.**

** Anywho, I've been watching a ton a of anime lately. (Now Im a anime freak) And I was wondering if any of you watch it, if you could recommend some. Haha, yeah. I've watched a good amount already. But whatever suggestions you **

**OH!**

** And I've got a ton of pm's talking about deviant art. I checked it out, and made a account. (Molly Heart) So if any of you 'deviants' want to draw me a pretty picture, I would most likely faint. Because, when I was in Kindergarden I went to the bathroom when they handed out creativity/ability to draw something other than stick if any of you want to doodle/sketch/create/paint/color/draw me anything. **

**Examples: Your favorite scene from CoaTT, (I would love to see how you well...er.. see it? Catch my drift?)a character from CoaTT, or anything! Really I don't care. Sooooo if any of you are intrested in this. Pm me,well... cause I wanna know haha...I don't like surprises.**

**Uhmm...I guess your all like "wtf. I WANT MY UPDATE!" well, too bad. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE BEFORE/ON...**

**10/10/09. Ok? Good. LMFAO I MEAN 12/10/09! Joker Queen caught me in a fail :P **

**I love you all.**

**(Dont forget the anime, for you anime freaks.)**

**(Don't forget you 'deviants'/artists. MY PICTURES!)**

**Your bestfriend,**

**~Molly Heart.**


	9. King Kai

**Hey! Wow, I updated this earlier than I thought I would. Ok obviously this chapter involves Kai, but just to make it clear people see Kai in alot of different ways. Sometimes he's super dark, others he's not. On my page is a picture of how I see him check it out ok?**

**Veronica Pop!: One is in the works ;)**

**BlackDiamondRose: She does need to loosen up a bit, I think Kai can help with that..hmm.**

**Mineral town girl: No it's not weird at _all..._**

**HarvestRoze: Woo Pirate Power! ---lame...**

**BakaOtaku -Mew~: Im glad you find her funny :)**

**Joker Queen: Caught me in a fail Lmfao.**

**(oh and the chapter title..there's actually a song named King Kai..it makes me sleepy though) **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV.**

**I GOTTA PEE****!** I ran to the inn, and barged in,used the closest toilet I could find. Much better. Anyways,Ha, stupid jerk thinks he can kiss me? Well I showed him! Kicked him where the sun don't shine. Hehe.

I entered the '_shack_' Claire and Jill were already fast asleep. I checked the calendar. Woah, tomorrows the first day of summer. Cool.

"Kayla wake up! Its 5:30 PM no one can possibly sleep for that long!"

"Watch me."

"Kayla!"

"Shut the fuck up Jill.."

"Wake up and don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm so sorry '_Mother_'."

"Get. Up. It's the summer festival! We have to be at the beach in 30 minutes!"

"And _why_, are you waking me up to drag me to a '_beach_' festival. Are you crazy? _Why_ would I-"

"Just shutup and put some clothes on, we have to go. This nice guy named..uhmm...._kor...kate..kin...kip...kit...no no...kat...kal...kay...ka...ka..ka_.."

"KAI! Jesus Jill, you have the attention span of a _flea_." So true..._Kai_..why does that sound so familiar, that jerk from the bar?

"No I don't Claire! Now lets go! We have a..thing to got to..I think."

"A _beach festival_ Jill...see what I mean your attention span-"

"Lets just go!" And they left, just like that. Ok, I expect that from Jill but _Claire_? Weird. Hmm...should I attend this so called '_festival_'? Or will it be a waste? Maybe Nami will go..Nami..Kai! Kai is my so called '_match_' that Nami told me about. Last time I saw him it was very dark, and raining. Might as well check him out again right? Righto.

"I hate this, waking up early...I never get to sleep....I should go back to the '_shack_'.....yes I should..........but Kai......I have to.._no you don't_...............yes I do......................_no you should go back to bed_...no I have to see Kai........_think of your nice, warm, bed. Or the beach_.....yes........_bed_...NO BEACH! Why am I taking to myself? _Y__ou have unresolved issues_. Of course I do. _Righto!_"

Nami, isn't here.._great_. Not even Lumina. Gray is here.

Shit, he spotted me.

"Hey! Kayla! Nice to see you again." He walked me home before....._Skye_. Damn every little thing brings up his name.

"Hey Gray."

"What brings you here? You don't look like someone who comes to these things." Do I _really_? w But hat can I tell him?_ 'Oh I came to check out Kai._' think fast.

"Free food _duh_," He laughed, _phew_, "So what about you?"

"Kai asked me to stop by today if I had some time. We're good friends." Gray is _'good friends'_ with Kai? Gray so nice, I guess Kai is nice too.

"Oh..cool." Awkward alert, get out of there! "Hey! Claire! You called me? I'll be right there!" Claire looked at me like '_what are you smoking? I didn't call you._' "Catch ya later Gray." I walked over to my sisters.

"Kaywa! Youh shoulf geh sum foo ish reeey yummy!" Jill don't speak with your mouth full.

"Yeah, go get some. You'll like it." Claire pushed me to the stand.

"Kayla right? I remember you. Purple dress was it? Prefers her hand _not_ being kissed? Ahh, yes I remember now, it's _all_ coming back to me. But I must say your still hot, even without the makeup." I would punch him if there wasn't people around, or this stupid stand.

"Yeah thats me. Now I heard there's free food here."

"And there is, but I think I might make _you_ pay."

"But it's free, you can't make me pay."

_"Yes I can."_

"No you can't"

_"Yes I can."._

"No you can't"

"_Yes I can_." Ok this conversation is way to familiar...shit _Skye_.

"Fine _whatever_." I turned. He's gonna turn me around and say '_Hey, I wasn't serious._'

In..3,2,1.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, I wasn't serious." I'm _so_ good.

"I know. Now, I want my food."

"Rawr, Godzilla want food." He did a very poor Godzilla impression.

"Shutup. Make me something." I half laughed.

"Hey, ask me to do anything. Actually...I can only give you what I can make."

"Surprise me."

"Alright, give me 5 minutes." When 5 minutes has passed I went back. "Hope you like this! Eat it while its fresh!" _Corn_. He gave me corn. _Corn_.

But DAMN! This is the best corn ever!

"Well? Pretty good, right? Eat it up quick."

"This corn, is the bomb diggity."

"Corn is my _specialty_." Who would of thought corn could be so good?

I ate so much..it's disgusting.

"Dang Kayla, you ate alot."

"No shit Claire."

"Jill left already, I'm heading out. Be home soon ok?" After Claire left it was like everyone followed after her even Gray. It was just me and Kai.

"Oh, how was it? Do you think you'll be coming back?"

"Don't sound so eager, it makes you seem desperate."

"Who said I sounded eager?"

"I did."

"Good one, so Im gonna be here all summer..just to let you know. Incase you didn't."

"Oh, I did." Not.

"Oh haha, yeah. Well make sure you come and visit me, and bring your girl friends. Oh! And make sure you guys wear your bikinis."

"Yeah ok." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"A guy can dream. I hear you live on the farm? How about, you grow some pineapples for me and I'll give you free food. Deal?" Free food..._corn_.

"Deal."

"Alright then, Im going to the Inn. Come with me."

"I have to stop by anyways." No I don't.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Gray told me your parents died in a scuba accident, Im sorry."

"Its alright." Stupid Gray.

"No it's not. You look likw you've bottled it up. All your feelings for your parents. It's not healthy, your only human. Your allowed to cry for stuff like this." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Kai, Im fine it's been 10 years."

"10 years bottled up, now your going to let all your feelings out."

"And your gonna make me?"

"Yup."

"And how exactly?"

"I have no idea. But Im Kai, _King_ Kai, I'll figure it out."

"Thought so." He hugged me tighter, and stroked my hair. My Mom did that...one tear fell.

"It's ok Kayla, it's ok." My dad said that..how did he know? Fuck now Im crying.

"Kai...stop! I don't like to cry, _please_!" Man I was crying, dang.

"Nope, this is good. Your gonna cry until your dry..."

"Hey..that _rhymed_." We said together, and laughed.

"No laughing! This is crying time."

"I can't cry when you say things like that. Im fine, really Kai."

"I know your not I see it in your eyes."

"See _what_ in my eyes?"

"The hurt. I see all the emotional scars. All the tears you fight back. I notice them."

"And to think I only really met you today, you sound like we're childhood friends."

"Haha yeah..Im weird like that."

"Weirds good."

"It is?"

"_Mhmm_."

"I see." We made it to the end and said goodbye. I headed back to the '_shack_'. I can't believe Kai was that compassionate...is that the word for it? Maybe he's not a jerk after all. Ok tomorrow, I have to find some Pineapple seeds.

* * *

**OK! Very short chapter. I know. Better short than nothing. So review please! I know there's a few of you who don't...anyways! Love you all!**


	10. Toothpaste Kisses

**Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Veronica Pop!: :P**

**tiffany59: Rude? How?**

**Mineral town girl: Just for you ;)**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: I believe you...dragons are real...**

**Amelie: Thank you :)**

**Review!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

I did _not_ cry in front of Kai on the day I met him! I haven't even cried in front of skye.._fuck_. I can't believe Im such a pansy! Who does that? He probably think Im a creep. What time is it? 2:30 PM? I should sleep, but...my need for corn is stronger. Much stronger. Well, and I need to know where to get pineapple seeds. Hmm, I haven't seen Lumina in awhile...._or_ Nami. Whatever.

I passed Gustafas yurt, I haven't seen him either.

Ok Im about to go to the beach...why am I nervous. _Pansy_....I take one step on the sand, and the music began. The same exact music that plays sometimes when Skye is around...shit. I looked around, _where are those speakers_. They have to be somewhere...

"How's it goin' Kayla? What brings you here?" What do you think? **I. Want. Corn.** "What? Wait a second, did you come here for some grub?" I nodded. "All right! Im stoked! This'll be my treat okay? Eat it up while it's fresh!" He knew what I wanted and gave me CORN! I ate it quickly. "Well Kayla, was it good?" Again I nodded. "All right! By the way I've been meaning to ask you something, is that okay?" Nodded again, why can't I talk? "I've been patting you on the back alot since we met." Which was yesterday. "Is that a little to touchy-feely for you?" _Is he serious? 'Touchy-feely'_ And I thought I was the pansy.

"I don't mind a bit." He smiled.

"Really? That's a relief! I'd feel really awkward if I couldn't say hi in my own way. It's not like Im flirting. Whew! Im glad we got that straightened out! Maybe you should get back to work soon. Stop by for a bite to eat.!"

"_Me? Work?_ Haha! No. I don't 'work' to be honest Im very lazy and irresponsible."

"I _knew_ it! You don't look like a farm girl. Thats cool, but I still want my pineapples."

"Speaking of pineapples, you wouldn't know where to get them would you?"

"Thought you would ask. Here." He tossed me a little bag. "Pineapple seeds."

"Thanks! That makes things easier." I eyed the bag.

"Well, I have to take my lunch break now. Would you care to dine with me?"

"If I can have more corn, than yes."

He made some food, and we went to the God pond, aww Skye..crap. We put down a picnic blanket and started eating. We talked for while the sun already set.

"So, hows life here in the Valley so far?"

"Eh, so so. It's nothing special." I took a bite of corn.

"I heard theres a thief on the loose or something. Have you seen him?" I took several bites of corn. "You have, haven't you! Haha, you seemed like the kinda girl to get tangled up with a thief." If he only knew. "So tell me, whats he like? Is he really as arrogant as they say he is?"

"Oh yes, _very_. He has silver hair an-"

"Woah, woah, woah. _Silver_ hair? Is he old?" Kai laughed.

"Thats what I thought too! But apparently it's '_natural_'."

"You like him, don't you?" I spat corn in every direction.

"**WHAT****?** How did you kno- no I don't.." Fucked that one up.

"Knew it."

"Are you a mind reader, cause Im starting to get suspicious.."

"Nahh, I just can tell by your eyes. Dark brown eyes are easy for me to read."

"_Read_?"

"My mom, she was a fortune teller, she taught me how to read eyes. It's not very known but it is a real thing. Reading eyes. Dark brown eyes have always been easiest for me. I guess cause I have them too."

"Sounds legit." Im trying to get off the topic.

"Don't try to get off topic. You like him..._hmm_ Im a bit jealous." _Jealous_?

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be the one who won your heart, but I guess the jobs been taken. Where is this '_thief_'?" Another guy likes me? Come on..

"He only comes at night. And I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Whats his name?"

"Skye."

"_Skye_? Isn't that a girls name? Haahaa!"

"Thats what I thought too! Man, we have alot in common." Get off topic. Get off topic. Get off topic.

"Your trying to get off topic again." _Damn_. "Well I guess for the time being while '_Skye_' is not here, I can take his place? How about it?" He's moving really fast, but I don't really mind. He's gone by fall _right_?

"Oh..uhm."

"You have corn on the corner of your mouth." I do?

"Oh, thanks let me ge-" I reached my hand up to wipe the corn off but instead of my hand wiping it off it was Kai's lips. He's kissing me. Kissing me! It's kinda ironic how Skye is a thief and he couldn't even steal a kiss like Kai did. Weird. Kais lips tasted like summer. How does summer taste? Like Kai's lips, thats what. He pressed his lips against mine harder, he pushed me down on the grass. His hands on either side of my head, I was trapped. But I didn't really mind.

I know when your making out your not supposed to open your eyes, but I did anyways. Kai's eyes were closed, I closed my eyes again. I kinda feel bad, I think I should of kissed Skye. All those times he tried to make a move...hey! No time to be thinking of Skye this is Kai time! Hehe, Skye, Kai, _rhyme_..

"Well did '_Skye_' ever do that?" I was about to answer but.

"No I haven't." **GASP**! Me and Kai got up.

"Skye!" I breathed.

"_Skye_? This is him the one you-" I smacked my hand over his mouth, he licked it. But I didn't take it off.

"The one you what Kayla? _Hmm_? Tell me dear."

"Nothing. Skye. But what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"A few days? You call _that_ awhile? I guess you missed me more than I thought. Obviously you've found a replacement for me, and rather fast. I guess your the type that cannot live without a man by her side." _Ouch_..did he just imply that Im a whore? He's acting different. "Any who, I'll leave you two...for now. See you in the near future Kayla," he bowed to me. "Git." He glanced at Kai and turned. And again with the git, what's with him?

"Hey! Thief!" Kai called. Skye did a about-face.

"_Yes_?"

"You shouldn't talk to her like that. Man, it's not right. Who do you think you are?"

"_Well_ I know, Im the great phantom thief Skye. And just because I _shouldn't_ doesn't mean I _can't_." He's very different.

"Fine, then you can't talk to her that way." Why is he defending me?

"And _who are you_ to stop me?" This looked bad.

"Skye! Kai! _Hehe Rhyme_.....Stop! This is stupid. Ok first of Skye what the hell is a matter with you? And Kai, chill your nips I just met you yesterday"

"_Yesterday_? Thats quite fast, possibly a new record for you Kayla?" Do you want a punch in the face Skye?

"Shut the fuck up and listen. Kai, your moving way too fast. And Skye, Kai's right. _Who the hell do you think you are_ talking to me like that? You left, and came back as a jerk? Now, it's late. Kai go home, you have work tomorrow. Im gonna go home too, and don't you dare think of following me Skye."

"He _follows_ you?"

"Thats not your problem Kai go home."

"Fine," he walked up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not without a goodnight kiss,first." He leaned in. Stopped, looked at Skye with a smirk and kissed me again. Skye looked calm and cool.....when he should be looking livid. "Now I can go. Night Kayla see you tomorrow." He winked at me, and left.

" Well I guess Im going too." I started off when of course Skye grabbed me back.

"What do you think your doing Kayla? Making out with him? Are you insane?"

"Why would I be insane for kissing someone."

"Your insane because you let him kiss you...before I could." So _this_ is what its about.

"Skye, I had corn on my mouth. He told me, I was about to wipe it off. But his mouth did it for me. Then he pushed me down, and trapped me. And I think I needed a good make out session."

"And you needed one with him? Why not me?"

"You weren't here."

"And about all the times before?"

"Look at it this way, Im giving you a challenge. Accept it, or don't I don't care."

"I accept your challenge Kayla! And I will complete it with ease!" _What the fuck.._

"Woah, calm down buddy. No need to go all superhero on me."

"Hehe, I guess I got carried away. But." He grabbed my hands backed me into the over grown tree, and bent his knees against my legs so I couldn't move them. "But now it's time to even out the score."

He did exactly what I thought he would do. Kiss me. Man, three kisses in one day, Im on a roll. But it's kinda Ironic that Skye's lips taste like Winter...and _toothpaste_.., while Kai's taste like summer. I opened my eyes, and met his green..._green eyes...mmm_. He opened his eyes too! I wrapped my arms around his neck, and crushed my body against him. After a few minutes of that, he pulled away.

"So tell me, now that you have experience. Do I kiss like a cow?" He _remembers_ that?

"Ok, fine. Your a very good kisser." I mumbled.

"Im sorry what was that?"

"Your a very good kisser." I mumbled.

"Speak up, love. I can't hear you."

"YOUR A VERY GOOD KISSER!" He smirked at me.

"Hehe, I knew it. Did '_kayak_' boy kiss you like that."

"His names _Kai_. And no. He didn't we were laying down. You and I were standing."

"I love that wit. But Im not referring to our body positions. I was referring to the kiss. But I can arrange that for us." He somehow got me on the ground, the same way I was with Kai. "Now that we're in the same position. Lets give it a try." He lowered his head and his lips touched mine, damn. Four kisses in a day. Im really on a roll.

"Skye...why did you act different when Kai was here?"

"I do have a reputation to uphold, I am the_ Phantom Thief_ you know."

"Of course I do."

"I knew you would, thats what I find charming about you."

"Charming? Whats so charming about little _ol_' me?" I said with my best puppy dog face.

"It's funny...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"What I find charming about you is unknown...I don't know why."

"I don't if I should be offended."

"Don't be. You should feel honored." God he's so cocky.

"Honored?"

"Yes, honored that even I Phantom Thief Skye can't figure out what is so....special about you."

"Whatever you say Skye. Now..uhmm if you would please." He was still on top of me.

"Hehe, why? I like this Im comfortable." He laid all his body weight on me.

"Skye..your squishing me." I tried pushing him...no use.

"No I like it here."

"On top of me?"

"On _top_ of you." I groaned. "Well, look at that the sun is coming up. Time for you to go flocking to Kai in my absence." He leaned up.

"Skye shutup. I can 'g_o flocking_' to anyone I want in your absence. And besides I wasn't even planing on seeing Kai tomorrow."

"Oh really? _Who_?" Uhhhh....

"Gustafa." _Gustafa_?

"_Gustafa_? So you have a relationship with the hippy?"

"It's not like that. I don't like Gustafa that way."

"Two guys isn't enough for you is it?"

"You got me. I need multiple guys in love with me, just to get through the day."

"As long as _Im_ number one." He winked and rolled off of me.

"Skye, listen. We're not in any relationship...so don't go thinking we are-" I was silenced by his finger.

"I know, _I know_. What we have together is just '_fun_'. No need to tell me twice." We both stood up, and he started to blend into the shadows,until his silver hair was out of sight.

"_But_...." The silver hair popped back into sight.

"But....?" Don't do this Kayla.

"_Maybe_.." Don't say this Kayla..you'll regret it.

"Maybe..?" Stop right there! You can still save yourself! At least if your gonna tell him say it with some meaning!

"What Im saying is...when I say so we can be more then '_fun_'" Oh lord..

"I'll consider it." And he left. Consider it? **CONSIDER IT? **What the hell? The normal Skye would be bouncing off the walls, but now he's aloof and mysterious and sexy. _What! Sexy?_ Yes sexy. _It's Skye we're talking about!_ Yes and he's sexy. _Suddenly he is sexy? _Yes. _How__?_ He just is. Now go away. _Right-o_.

**SKYE'S AND KAI'S POV**

**SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME!**

**SHE REALLY REALLY LIKES ME!**

**I KISSED HER I KISSED HER!**

**I REALLY REALLY KISSED HER!**

_Oh yeah..._

_

* * *

_

**Ok now that thats over...I GOT BIG NEWS...well big news to me..**

**So if you check my profile there is link to a picture of Kayla! Uhmm..it's not really a link..you have to copy and paste..I don't know why.. FF is being lame.**

**BUT CHECK IT OUT! One is the unfinished version and the other is the finished version.**

**I DID NOT DRAW IT. So don't think i did.**

**Well Review!**

**Love you! (That rhymed .) **


	11. Contessa

**Hey you guys! Happy new year! Hope you all had a great break. **

**Veronica Pop!: Boys....**

**Tiffany59: Thank you very much.**

**Mineral town girl: Flocked means like to run away. **

**Shayxshadow: Woah, woah, woah...I love your enthusiasm.**

**Nobody and Everybody: Thanks :)**

**Joker Queen: I actually got far off base with Kai...I started writing and..BOOM. He is like not what I wanted him to be...I'm trying to change it though..**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

"Morning Claire." I heard Jill say brightly, I was pretending to sleep on my air mattress.

"Jill.."

"What's wrong?"

"Money thats wrong."

"What's wrong with money?" Is Jill _that_ stupid?

"We're not making enough. I don't know what we're gonna do, look at us we barely have enough to eat."

"I think we're doing fine, we've only been at this for a month."

"Jill, think of Kayla. We're not being the big sisters we should be.."

"I think we're doing fine, Kayla is perfectly happy"

"No she's not! She sleeps all day, and is gone all night!" I've always been like that.

"She's always been like that." Thank you Jill.

"Well...it's....she's...I-I'm just stressed! This farm is going nowhere! We have no money for seeds or animals or feed! Poor Alice, she looks like a stick!" Alice...oh yeah...the cow that's my '_responsibility_'...I haven't seen her in...like..forever. I hope they're taking care o her..

"Alice will be fine! Claire you've gotta relax."

"How can I relax Jill! When I have all of this on my mind!"

"Thats why, I personally planned al three of us a vacation to.........WAFFLE ISLAND!" _Vacation_?!

"_Vacation_?!"

"Exactly! We need one! I've even found a local farmer there who is willing to rent us her house while she's away!"

"And where did you get the money to finance this '_vacation_'?"

"Jack." Jack! She still speaks to him? (Jack is or brother, he ran away to fulfill this crazy farm fantasy...sounds familiar huh?)

"Jack! You still speak to him? How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine..actually he's doing great! His farm is in Mineral Town, and business his booming for him! I found him, while walking through Mineral Town...and yeah."

"Wow..I can't believe this our brother is a successful farmer, and look at us."

"Im gonna go wake Kayla and tell her the big news."

After she told me 't_he big news_' I left the farm to go find Nami. She's traveled alot right? There's a good chance that she's been to '_Waffle Island'_ god..what is _with_ these names? _Waffle_? _Seriously_...maybe someone was hungry when they named it.._stop thinking about about that!_ Ok,ok..gosh.

I found Nami in her room at the Inn, reading a book.

"Nami, so Claire, Jill, and I are going on a '_vacation_' to _Waffle Island_, any chance you've been there?"

"Waffle Island? Rings a bell...oh yeah. I've been there." She said this not even looking up from her book.

"Well, can you _tell_ me something about it? Maybe some people there..or anything?"

"Lots of nice people...yeah. A few ranches, carpenter,Inn, general store, tailors..the usual."

"Anyone you liked in _particular_?" Why is she answering me like this?

"A fisher named Toby, the carpenter Dale...oh yeah," She looked up from her book. "Dale the carpenter, he has a son. Luke. Very energetic, loud, and childish."

"And did you _like_ Luke?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you telling me about him?"

"Just thought you would like to know about him."

"Why would you think that?"

"I have a hunch, thats all."

"A _hunch_?"

"If you don't believe me fine, but take in mind that my hunch about Kai was right. He told me about your little kissing session last night. My hunches are usually...no _always_ right."

"He _told_ you?" My cheeks started to burn.

"Me and Kai, are good friends. He didn't bring it up, I did. I asked him if he met you and then he told me the story. Don't go thinking he's a bad guy, cause he's not. Kai isn't the _Phantom Thief_. He isn't mysterious and cunning. He's Kai." Why is she being all defensive?

"Nami are you mad at me?"

"No, it's just that..I have another '_hunch_' you can say that another guy will be coming into your life, and maybe even more. And I'm just worried that when it comes down to decision time, that well..I don't want you to pick the wrong guy, and get hurt." Ow. She's been worried about me! And many guys? I can barely handle one, I hope this hunch is wrong.

"About this '_hunch_' you have...who is this '_other guy_'?"

"I don't know.." Is it that Luke guy? No, of course it isn't.. "Anyways, lets switch topics. The thief hasn't been caught yet. I think he's getting too cocky, he needs some....._competition_." I just felt as if a huge glowing lightbulb just appeared over my head. But Nami can't know...think fast.

"Competition?" I played dumb.

"Yeah, someone else..another thief. A female one in fact, that will be fun to hear about....but it's only just a thought...probably never happen.." She went back to her book.

"You never know...there might be just one crazy nut who will try, well see you later Nami." I left her room feeling proud of the fact, that I am that one crazy nut who will try...and succeed.

I headed over to Lumina's, I haven't seen her in awhile.

"So Lulu, I heard that there's this new thief around." I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Oooh! Really? I bet he's hot."

"_She_, is a girl." She gave me a look of confusion.

"A _girl_?"

"A girl."

"Oooh! Does she have a cool name? Like Phantom Thief or something?" Haven't thought of that yet.. "Maybe...she wears a mask, to hide her true identity..and and...and...wait..give me a second.."She looked like she was concentrating very hard. Hey, maybe she'll come up with a name I could use. "She should be called..depends...have you see her? What does she look like?"

"Uhmm..if I can remember she has black hair.." Please don't let her catch on.

"Ok got it! How about Raven Black? Since she has raven black hair..get it? Or..oh I don't know..How about we look through this!" She pulled out this thick book. "My moms scrapbook, it has some names of the roles she played...." She started reading all theese cheesy names.

"Here let me see it." She handed me the book. I flipped through it, when a little slip of paper slipped out, I caught it before Lumina could see.

'_Contessa Vague._'

Perfect. This little piece of paper had the two words, the two words that I needed. I can't let Lumina see, or else she will know it's me! I hastily stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Lumina...I don't think anythings here...and anyways it's not like we can tell this mystery thief a name we like...might as well give up."

"Your right...that was silly of me!" She giggled and put the scrapbook away. "Hey! Have you've seen Skye lately?" I blushed...I _bushed_? I hope she doesn't notice.

"No." I lied.

"Oh..what a shame. I can't wait to see him again! He is soo..so..soo _gorgeous_.." I could literally see the hearts in her eyes. She went on about Skye until it was dark out.

"Lumina, I love our little chats and all..but I have to go."

"Ok then! See you later!"

_Whew_, glad to get out of there. One more word about Skye and I would of ripped her mouth off. I took the long way home, and while I was passing the beach I remembered Kai, and his pineapples. Eh, I'm too lazy I will _never_ plant these things. Might as well return em. I walked on the sand, and saw Kai just sitting on the beach staring at the water. I came up to him quietly and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Mind if I join you?" He jumped.

"Holy shit! What was that?"

"Don't be stupid it's me!" I popped a squat right next to him.

"Oh hey Kayla."

"I'm here to talk to you about our deal-"

"It's ok, I knew you would be to lazy to plant them anyways...you can still have all the corn you want..under _one_ condition."

"What condition?"

"You have to visit me everyday." Fair enough.

"Deal. Now wheres my corn?"

"Yeah _yeah_ Ok .." After about three tons of corn, I left Kai and continued my walk.

If you think about it, the valleys not that big, actually it's rather small. I turned right and headed to God pond, out of habit.. I went up to the big glowing flowers and touched all of them. One by one they fell to dust, and one by one they magically floated back up tot heir original flower shape.

"I'm still puzzled over that." I turned my head and saw Skye. He touched a glowing flower and nothing happened. He frowned. "What makes you so special?"

"You're jealous over _that_?"

"_Jealous_? Never, but you do posses certain '_magical_' qualities that do intrigue me. Like how my Chick-Beam doesn't work on you, while it works on every one else."

"I guess I'm just special thats all." Should I tell him about the '_new_' thief? Of course I should. "Did you know threes another thief around?" He didn't even look at me.

"_Really_ now? Who?"

"I hear she calls herself by the name '_Contessa Vague_'."

"Contessa Vague. How clever of her...I'm assuming it's a '_her_'."

"Yes she's a girl. But it looks like you have some competition." I looked down at my shoes, my lace was untied. I bent over to tie it. "Are you nervous?" I stood up and he wasn't standing by the flower anymore. I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me close.

"Me? Nervous? Never. Now what would ever make you think that?" Skyes voice drifted into my ears. My legs started wiggling, I don't think I can stand anymore. What do I do? If I just fall what am I supposed to say? '_Oh well I find you attractive now and my legs turned to jelly and I fell_.' No. Should I pretend to faint? _What kind of stupid idea is that?_ "Am I making you nervous?"

"..."

"So I am? Hehe, me making Kayla nervous. I didn't think it was possible. Your legs are shaking like mad, any second they'll give in. Well we don't need you falling." He kept his right arm around my shoulders and put his left arm under my knees, picking up '_bridal style._'"Now isn't that better?" My heart was slamming against my rib cage, I know that analogy is very cliché. But thats how I feel, my throat was dry and I just wanted to snuggle up into his chest. He smelt amazing, I just wanted to fall asleep right there, my eyes closed. I was about to say something when I sensed motion. My eyes fluttered open, we were walking. Well he was walking. Is he taking me home? No! Wait, he's going the wrong way, the farm is to the left not right..I saw Vestas farms come and go and then he was walking up the path to Mineral Town. Where is he taking me? _Should I ask?_ Well, it's worth a shot.

"Skye, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere." The mysteriousness in his voice made me blush, thank God it was dark and he couldn't see me. We were in a forest now, I think he's taking a back way. I'm guessing cause he's wanted here too. After several minutes of just forest, I closed my eyes once again and turned my head to his chest. I breathed deeply, and swallowed my pride in the process. And gave in, I actually _snuggled_ into Sky's chest. I felt safe in his arms, hearing his heartbeat. I raised a hand and started drawing circles on his chest. I tried to burn this memory into my mind, to keep it forever and ever. So if I ever needed him, I would have this all impacted into my brain.

I don't know how much time had passed but I soon felt myself flipped then thrown over Skye's shoulder. I think he opened a door from the low creak I heard, followed by the slam of it closing. His hands clamped around my waist and brought me safely down, and didn't let go making sure I was steady on my feet. I looked up at him, he was looking at me. This moment right here was all I ever wanted. It made me so happy, I tried to smile and actually succeeded. He smiled back. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Smiles look good on you." That only made me smile more. I....how to put this....threw my arms through his (since he was holding my waist) and wrapped them horizontantly around his shoulder blades. If that makes sense, thats just how I hug. His arms tightened around me, and we just stood there interlocked in this hug. I didn't need to kiss him, this was all I wanted. Just to feel pressed close to someone, feel trapped in a hug. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes on his shoulder like I used to do with my Mom.

"Your crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Of course it's something." He awkwardly moved us while hugging to a couch. We changed positions while we sat, I was leaning on his chest. With his arms wrapped around me. "Now tell me."

"I feel safe." Did I just... "With you that is, in your arms. Hearing your heartbeat. I haven't felt safe like this in..forever...." He nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I'll always be here to protect you." His lips barely grazing my ear.

"Skye...why did you bring me here?"

"Because you needed to be here."

"Won't argue with that." He chuckled, and pulled me closer.

I fell asleep right there next to Skye. I couldn't have been happier.

**SKYE'S POV**

"Skye, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere." I replied. I was taking her to this carpenters cabin mineral town. Thankfully he was out of town. After several minutes she turned her face into my chest, and actually snuggled into me. How much pride she must of swallowed. She started to trace circles on my chest, I got goosebumps. I kept walking. I looked down at her, she was beautiful. Her black hair was shining in the starlight. I tried to burn this memory into my mind, to keep it forever and ever. So if I ever needed her, I would have this all impacted into my brain. I slung her over my shoulder while I opened the door with the keys I swiped from the carpenter. I opened the door it emitted a low creak, and a loud slam when I shut it. I clamped my hands around her waist and brought her down slowly, keeping my hands there just incase. She looked up at me with her almond shaped eyes, she smiled at me. A smile? I smiled back and whispered to her.

"Smiles look good on you." They truly did, she looked stunning just with a smile. She smiled even wider, her arms locked me in a hug. I did the same. I felt useful..was that the word? I'm not sure, but I felt like this is where I belonged shielding her from everything bad. A criminal, being the hero. Irony. My shoulder felt wet, is she crying?

"Your crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Of course it's something." I awkwardly moved us while hugging to a couch. We changed positions while we sat, she was leaning on my chest. With my arms wrapped around her. "Now tell me."

"I feel safe. With you that is, in your arms. Hearing your heartbeat. I haven't felt safe like this in..forever...."That made my heart leap. I nuzzled my face into her raven hair.

"I'll always be here to protect you." I whispered.

"Skye...why did you bring me here?"

"Because you needed to be here." I actually just wanted her alone, not at a pond where anyone can just be taking a midnight stroll and see us.

"Won't argue with that." I chuckled, and pulled her closer.

She fell asleep right there next to me. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Aww the fluffyness of this chapter.**

**What about the 'Contessa'? Ooooh..**

**Are you excited for this 'vacation' or what?**

**Waffle Island! Woop woop.**

**For those that don't know..Waffle Island is from**

**Harvest Moon: Tree of Tanquility.**

**Just got the game!**

**I love Luke and Julius! If you know who they are...**

**Well...you know what to do!**

**REVIEW! **

**That rhymed XD**


	12. Switch

**Why hello everyone! Hows it goin'? Ok..so this is the longest chapter so far! And it would of been done ALOT sooner but I didn't have my laptop for two weeks. So anyways, I put another Pirates quote in here. See if you can catch it.**

**Veronica Pop!: Don't worry they're coming soon..**

**HarvestRoze: :D**

**Mineral town girl: Aw thanks.**

**Squishy313: You don't know how long it took me to come up with that name.**

**deathbite: I don't get it..**

**Joker Queen: Ok thank you, and I read your story...please try not to copy me so much..like seriously.**

**Nobody and Everybody: I know right? So cute 3**

**REVIEW!**

**PS~Theres alot of POV switches, hence the chapter title, now aren't I clever?**

* * *

**KAYLAS POV**

"Goodmorning sunshine." my eyes flew open, was that _Sky's_ voice?

"Skye?"

"Who else would it be?" I lifted my head a little. "Ow...my neck.."

"You did sleep on me..no wonder your neck hurts." Sky's face was looking down on me, I couldn't look him straight in the eye for some reason. I kept shifting my eyes, avoiding his gaze.

"Kayla. Look at me." He caught my face in his hands. I had no choice but to look in his eyes.

"Thats better." He pulled me closer and kissed me. And woah...it was a ferocious and wanting kiss. My stomach was doing back flips. He scooped me up like I weighed nothing and laid me on the bed. The bed? This might get serious. We laid on the bed for several minutes just kissing, until Skyes hand snaked under my shirt and slowly pulled it up. He stopped kissing me and stared me straight in the eye, his green eyes greedy. I felt my shirt rub against my nose as it was taken off.

"Pink bra? I always thought of you as a black bra person."

"Its dirty."

"Ah.." He shrugged off his spotted jacket, revealing a black tanktop.

"I always thought of you as a wear-no-shirt-under-jacket person."

"Its dirty."

"That doesn't even make sense." He ripped off his shirt.

"Happy?"

"Actually no. I liked that tanktop..." He leaned in to me.

"Theres no pleasing you is there?"

**SKYES POV**

She reached her arms around me and pulled me down again. I kissed her once more, our mouths colliding. She poked her tongue in, and we clashed tongues. She reached down to unbutton my pants. I stopped her.

"Skye move."

"No."

"Please move."

"No I cant let you do this."

"Do what?"

"This...your too good." Her eyes turned black. _Uh oh_.

"Good? I am not a good girl." Not this again.

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Kayla, I'm not gonna let you loose your virginity like this."

"What?" She started laughing. "You think I'm a virgin? Hahahaha!" Shes not a virgin? The thought made me angry, someone has touched her before me...I grabbed her shoulders,pinning her down.

"Tell. Me. It's. Not. True." She looked scared...yet excited?

"Tell you whats not true."

"You know! That..you've already lost your virginity.." She frowned, then she was thinking.

"Skye...I..I was lying..I've never had sex before.."

**KAYLAS POV**

"What?" I started laughing. "You think I'm a virgin? Hahahaha!" He thinks I've never had sex before! I lost my virginity back..._way_ back. Skye grabbed my shoulders pinning me down.

"Tell. Me. It's. Not. True." I liked this side of him..he was angry..it scared me..but I was excited.

"Tell you whats not true." I played dumb.

"You know! That..you've already lost your virginity.."I frowned...he cares? Better lie about this then.

"Skye...I..I was lying..I've never had sex before.." He sighed.

"Good, and if you do.."

"And if I do? What? Cmon, what will you do to me?" I leaned up going in for a kiss but stopped my lips right before they touched his. I saw in his eyes he was _fighting_ to kiss back. I win.

"I'll do...this." He grabbed my head and pulled..no _yanked_ it forward and kissed me..no...we were eating face. He was pressing his face as hard as he could to mine. And then right before I had the chance to respond he backed away, slipped on his tanktop, put his jacket on and was halfway to the door before I could blink. _Ohh_..I get it..he's trying to tease me..by leaving..but I can make him stay.

"Skye...don't leave me.." I said in my most dramatic voice and he stopped and turned.

"_Promise_ you'll save your self?" What a ridiculous request. But... It's not _technically_ lying..._right_? I have nothing to save...and If he leaves..I dont know how to get back.

"Yeah sure whatev-"

"Good, because I didn't think I could go on without kissing you some more." And boom, we were back on the bed making out. After about an hour of that, I snuggled into his chest.

"You know Skye, this is the earliest I've woken up in a _long_ time."

"Darling, it's 1:30. And you woke up up at about 12.."

"Exactly." He gave me a confused look. I ignored it and listened to his heartbeat.

"I think I should get you home."

"I don't wanna go back to the shack."

"What about your sisters?"

"Eh..they can wait..." Oh! What about the vacation..I don't think I told Skye yet. "Skye."

"Yes?"

"I'm going away." His heart literally skipped a beat. AWWW!

"Where! When? _Why_?"

"Calm down, it's just a vacation Jill planned. Nothing serious." He sighed in relief..he can be so cute sometimes.

"Where are you going?"

"Waffle Island..I think..yeah."

"Thats far.." His voice was small.

"Skye, you can be so irresistibly cute sometime you know that?" And before he could answer, I tackled him again kissing him, Skye wasnt complaining though. He responded immediately.

Next thing I know is I'm standing on the path to go to the Valley. I look around, and saw Skye smirking. Did I really not notice he carried me here? Wow.

"You sneaky little.."

"Thief?" He gave me a wink and turned. I ran after him.

"WAIT! SKYE!" He kept going. I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"You know these are very expensive clothes."

"Like I give..I know this is cheesy but...when..when will.." I couldn't say it.

"You see me again?" He laughed. "Whats with the sudden intrest in me?" I blushed. "Soon..I promise." And he was gone.

* * *

"Hey Lumina, do you have any old costumes of your mothers?" Im at Luminas mansion, I figured I would need a costume to portray _Contessa vague_.

"Uhmm..yeah..sure..right this way..but _why_?"

"Well, I'm looking for a haloween costume."

"Ohh..Okay!" I followed her into her room, and she opened her closet. It was jam packed with costumes. Jack pot. "Well take your pick!." I examined the closet carefully, looking at every dress...hmm..if Im gonna steal I'm going to have to be unnoticeable. Also I need to be able to move...but I think that a Contessa should wear a dress...maybe...

"Do any of these dresses have like...removable skirts?"

"You mean..wait _what_?"

"You know the puffy bottom part of the dress.."

"OH! Yeah..I think all of them do.." She took a dark green dress (that was super ugly) and ripped off the skirt.

"Perfect. How many can I take?"

"Well..these mean nothing to me. The dresses I like most are in her old room. So you can have them all if you like." My mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! Thank you Lumina!"

"I'll have Sebastian take them to your place."

"Fine by me." I don't have to do anything. Yay. "Well I ought to go.." I backed out awkwardly from her room.

"Wait! Have you seen _Skye_ lately?"

"No. Bye." I turned and ran for my life. If I had to hear Lumina drone on about Skye one more time...

I walked over to the beach..I did promise Kai I would visit him every day. But right when I stepped foot on the sand, the music..started.

"Not again.." I glanced around someone must be playing this music! Maybe it's Kai.. I went up to his little booth thing, but he wasn't there..huh?

"Hey, Kayla. Over here." I turned around and saw Kai sitting on the little mass of towels thats always laying around. "Over here!" Yeah I heard you the first time Kai. I walked over to him."I'm just over here looking at the sea."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Work? No don't worry. I'm just taking a little break. You better get under here. Too much sunlight can be bad." I took a seat next to him. "It's another hot one today. Thats our midsummer heat...And I love every bit of it. By the way, Kayla whats your favorite season?" My favorite season? Probably Winter..my birthday is in Winter.

"Winter." The music stopped.

"Winter, huh...? I'm not a big fan of cold weather. Don't you think it's kind of dreary? Thats why Winter's dead last on my list of seasons. I can't figure out how anyone could actually prefer Winter."

"..." Jeez..make me feel bad about it..why don't ya Kai?

"I love Summer. There's like a million reasons for that. I don't even know where to start...Different strokes for different folks I guess. But really...How could anyone like that frigid, dead Winter weather? Well, I guess I better get back to the job. You should probably head back...oh wait never mind." He walked to his booth.

"Are really upset that I don't like your favorite season?"

"No it's nothing.."

"Well obviously it's something. Tell me Kai." I leaned on the counter of the booth.

"It's my Mom..shes sick, thats why I'm closing the booth up early this year and leaving."

"Ok, I understand I would go for my...Mom too."

"Yeah well...heres one last piece of corn..you know..before I go...I put a new special sauce on it." He put the plate on the booth I reached overt to get it, and he kissed me. It was just a pop kiss...but a kiss nonetheless. It made my stomach squirm..but in a good way.

"Kai."

"I just had to do that, cause first I won't see you for a year. And second, if that Thief is stalking you right now I wanted him to see that." I smiled. "But Kayla, I found this new girl in Mineral town her name is..uh...Popuri.." Wait isn't that the smelly-good stuff?

"I see." I took a bite of corn..it tasted funny, that sauce was kinda bad. But I didn't want to be rude so I ate without complaint.

"Kayla...it would have never worked between us."

"You keep telling yourself that, darling." And with that I took my corn and left the beach.

While walking home and munching on my corn, I was suddenly struck by a thought. Kai is out of my life now! He's found someone else! That means just me and Skye! With the weight of Kai off my shoulders, I beamed happily at the thought of me and Skye.

As I walked up the path, to the '_farm_' I saw Jill and Claire pulling out weeds..it didn't seem like they even noticed I was gone. While both of there backs were turned I ran quietly into the shack. I changed into my pj's and jumped on my air mattress, thew the covers over me and closed my eyes. _Just_ as the door opened.

"See Claire, I _told_ you she was still sleeping."

"But..she wasn't there this morning!"

"Shh! You might wake her..and besides maybe she went out to the Inn to....pee?"

"She wouldn't walk all the way to the Inn, just to go pee."

"We should really invest in a bathroom Claire. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah...we should. I'll call the carpenter over in Mineral Town about his prices.."

"Good idea, hey do you wanna go over to the bar and have a drink, I'm parched."

"Sounds good."

"But what about Kayla?" I felt Claire stare back at me.

"Eh, she'll be fine. Lets go."

And then the door shut. I sat up and smiled once again at my pure cleverness. I decided what I should do for the rest of the day...I _could_ visit Gustafa..I was contemplating my thoughts when the someone knocked on the door. I didn't move, for sure they would leave if they thought no one was home. But the knocking continued.

"Dress Delivery..for a !" It was an old mans voice...Sebastian! I felt bad now making an old man stand outside my door. I ran up and answered it. Sure enough there was Sebastian...and Skye? But he wasn't in normal Skye attire, he was wearing black pants, dark blue shirt, with a black wig. A disguise. I shot him a quick glance and he winked. What was he up to?

"Oh thank you Sebastian and..."

"Steiner ma'am." He used a British accent, it made me want to laugh but instead, I nodded.

"Steiner..." _Steiner_?

"These dresses are for courtesy, of ." Sebastian handed me the dresses. They were in those things..um..what were they called? Garment bags! Thats it.

"Sir, I'll help the young lady put away her dresses, you go home." Skye er...Steiner said.

"Thank you Steiner, I'm so glad you found me along the way here..I didn't think I could make it here by myself." He walked away. Me and Skye watched until he was out of earshot.

"Poor oldman.." Skye said. I laughed and pulled him inside.

"Skye! What are you doing here!"

"Like the man said, I '_found_' him and offered to help him with his delivery." We threw the bags on my mattress.

"Nice disguise..'_Steiner_'."

"I can't go walking out in public with my silver hair."

"_Yeah_, _yeah_. You just wanted to wear the wig."

"I confess...but admit it...I make it work." He actually did.

"Whatever you say '_Steiner_'." He ignored the comment.

"So tell me, what are the dresses for?"

"Oh..nothing. Lumina, offered them to me. Thought I could make a good price for them."

"Ew."

"Don't be mean. And there not hers there her mothers."

"_Ew._"

"I don't know why your saying '_ew_' when your the one that kissed her." I laughed.

"Please...no need to bring that up."

"C'mon, she couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Oh..but she was.....but at the time I thought she was you, so I just figured I would have to teach you how to kiss."

"_Ha_.._ha_..I was furious at her you know that?" His eyebrows shot up.

"You _were_?"

"I told her _specifically_ to act like me, and what did she do? She kissed you! That is _not_ acting like me._.I do not act like that_.." I walked two steps over to our kitchen area and leaned against the counter.

"Thats how you act now." He grabbed my chin.

"No. Skye." He still leaned in. "Skye. I said no!"

"Why not?"

"...We're in the kitchen."

"I know it's so saucy." I started laughing.

"Ok...you get points for that." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thats all the points I get?"

"Yep. And now. You have to leave." I started shoving towards the door. He turned around.

"But first, remember that curry you promised you would taste?" I nodded, "Well..I'm short on ingredients. So I'm going to pull a little heist tonight, at the other farm here. I've already planted the note, so they know."

"Alright alright.." I continued pushing him, and right when I got him out side of the door. He turned once more.

"Oh, and when I do my 'Chick-beam fire' please go along. And then meet me at goddess pond after."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Thank you Kayla." And he ran out of the farm.

Bleh..looks like I have to go to Vestas now...and I'm feeling a bit woozy.

La la la. I'm on my way to Vestas (bleh), at least Celia works there. She seemed cool, even though I only met her once...So I'm crossing the bridge, when..the music starts.

No fucking way! Not twice in one day! Maybe the music means something..ugh. I hate this.

"Hey Kayla you came at a good time." Vesta said in her man voice.

"Oh _really_?"

"A note from Phantom Skye arrived."

"At-" I snatched the note from Marlin, his voice irritated me.

_ 'Dear to whomever it may concern,_

_ At 12 Midnight, I shall help myself to your crops._

_ *~Phantom Skye~*_

"He wants to ravage our crops. This is unbelievable! Give me a break!" Vesta shouted in my face..ew.

"We can't do much with just the three of us..would you help us nab that crook Kayla?"

"Yes I will!" I gave a little mock salute to Vesta.

"Thanks Kayla." Celia said.

"I know you've got the ranch and all, so I'm much obliged." Do I _look_ like I work on the farm? Stupid. Marvin.._Marlin_...whatever.

"We need you here between 10 and 12 tonight. Oh and will be waitin' the house." Vesta needs a mint. Badly. I left the ranch..what did I do last time? I slept didn't I? Well might as well sleep some more. Well..its 3:00 right now, so..I guess I'll wake up at 10. I didn't even go back to the shack, I just went to the God pond and laid under the big tree and closed my eyes...I was still woozy, and i had a headache..was I getting sick?

I woke up with a jolt. What time is it..my eyesight was hazy..I am like only half awake..It looks dark out..lets go to Vestas house..

I dragged myself to the house and went inside. And that damn music started again.

"We'll catch that lily-livered thief tonight!" Her man voice was to loud and she smelled like rotten veggies. It was hard to stand up straight.

"You're awfully angry." Marlin murmured.

"You better believe I am! That crook is after my precious vegetables!" My head..is pounding.

"Maybe we need a strategy since this farm is so huge?" Suggested Celia.

"...Yeah your right." Marlin agreed, I yawned. "We'll split in twos, hide in different areas and them ambush him!" Wha..I'm lost. I looked out to the field and saw Skye happily taking vegetables and herbs, stuffing them into his pockets. How don't they see him? I scratched my head..I'd rather be sleeping..yawn..

"That makes sense." What huh..I spaced out oh no. "So Celia and Marlin, I want you two to take that field. Kayla and I will hide in the opposite field." Vesta and her man arms dragged me to the field where Skye was. I tried to yell for him to leave but I was to sleepy..

"Hehe. So you were all waiting to ambush me tonight." Skye looked at me with a confused look, Vestas grip on me tightened.

"STOP, THIEF! You Ain't gettin' your grimy paws on my veggies!" Yeah, yealling at him will work..I yawned again.

"Hehe. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Skye replied smoothly.

"You...you...you!!!" Vesta was steaming, her grip on me was unbearable..my mind was so fuzzy from sleep.

"Hehe." Skye laughed.

I felt like right now would be a good time for a heroine to speak, but since there is no heroine..I guess I have to fill in.

"Please stop stealing!" But it came out like 'Pleash shtop shmealing!" I guess Skye understood that..

"Hehe. Are you worried about me? Well don't be it's not my time to be caught." Vestas arm squeezed my arms tighter, I am about two seconds away from crying in pain. She clamped her hand around my arm so hard now, that I was whimpering. "CHICK-BEAM FIRE!" Oh I'm supposed to do something now aren't I? I don't remember what though. But my arm really hurts.

"Whats happening I can't move!" Her grip wouldn't release, the tears were forming.

"Hehe. My work is done here. Time to jet." Once Skye walked away, I started beating Vestas hand with my left hand. I gradually unwrapped her fingers, I felt the blood rush back to my hand. I flexed it a few times before following Skye.

"How come you can move? Huh?" She still smelled horrible, and I was so..groggy.

"You smell funny." I walked away, and found Skye confronting Marling and Celia

"Hehe. Looks like I'm extra popular tonight." Skye said, I was just getting to them.

"H-hey! Hold it, you thief!" Celia stuttered, she would have to better than that.

"Hehe. Being cornered by pretty ladies seems to be a curse of mine."

"You bet it is.." I mumbled, Skye must of heard me and turned around. He looked at me then to Vesta and back to me. He mouthed to me 'stay put' so I did. Marling then grabbed Skyes shoulder and yanked him back around.

"Hey! Back off, pretty boy!" I laughed, Skye getting caught by a guy. No way in hell will he ever be caught by a guy...no mystery. Ow my head.

"Feh. I don't wanna be caught by a man! Wheres the mystique in that? CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!" And then a flash of white.

"Celia?" Marlin asked.

"I can't..." I cut her off.

"She can't move, bucko."

"WHAT?!" Marlins face looked funny.

"You'll be able to move soon." And Marlin was so busy freaking out, Skye just casually walked by. I stayed put just as I was told.

"Ah..." Celia started to move and Vesta was walking towards us. No way is stinky coming near me...so I walked away.

"Bye Kayla..is she Ok? She's walking a bit...off." Celia said quietly, I ignored her and kept on walking. By the time I was in front of the path to God Pond I stopped. Am I supposed to go there? I'm not sure..I don't remember. I had a feeling..so I trusted my gut and kept walking toward the pond.

"Kayla, whats wrong with you! I thought we had a plan...why are you walking funny?" Skye said.

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout mister..woo!"

**SKYES POV**

"Kayla, whats wrong with you! I thought we had a plan...why are you walking funny?" Was she drunk?

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout mister..woo!" She tripped over nothing, and fell flat on her face.

"Kayla!?" I ran over to her and offered my hand. She smacked it away.

"I can get up by myself." She staggered to her feet, took a few steps. And regained her balance.

"What _happened_ to you?"

"What _happened_ to me?"

"Are you drunk?" She started laughing.

"I haven't took one sip of alcohol since I got here silly!" If she's not drunk..then _what_?

"Kayla, what did you eat today?" She put her index finger on her chin, she was deep in thought.

"It was at the beach...umm.." Kai.

"Kai?"

"Yes! Thats the one he gave me..uhmm..green..no..orange..or was it blue...yellow? Yellow!" Yellow..corn?

"Corn?"

"Yeah!"

"Kai gave you corn?"

"Yup!" Kai gave her drugged corn? Thats seems a bit far-fetched..

"Hey Skye! LOOK AT ME!" I looked up, she wasn't there. "UP HERE!" She was climbing the giant tree. That idea doesn't seem so far-fetched now..

"Kayla get down here now!" I felt like I was yelling at a toddler.

"No!"

"Kayla! Get down here!"

"Make me!" She kept climbing.

"Kayla!"

"If you care so much come and get me!" I ran to the tree and started climbing, if she fell from that height...I don't wanna know. I was about half way to her, she grabbed a branch and hoisted herself up and laid down. By the time I got to her she was snoring. I lifted her by the shoulders and crawled behind her, so she was now laying on my chest instead of the branch. I wonder why these branches are so huge? I looked down at Kayla, she was still snoring and her eyes were a little open. Was she awake?

"_Kayla_?" She just kept on snoring. I smiled, she slept with her eyes open. Hehe, she looked so vulnerable. I stroked my thumb over her bottom lip several times before closing my eyes, this is the second day in a row that Kayla has slept with me, not that way but literally slept with me. I wonder if she was lying when she said she is a Virgin. I just can't stand to think of someone else kissing her, touching her, loving her..it was too unbearable to even think about. I swear I anyone does anything to her I will-ZZZZZZZ.

* * *

**Ok! Sooooo......what do you think? Kayla barely remembers anything, we went through another heart event, and she got her outfits for Contessa Vague! Wait till you read what I have planned...oh and didn't you love Skye's british accent?**

**Love you all.**

**REVIEW! 3**


	13. Filler

**Hey guys! I'm back :) Soooo...this chapter is basically a 'filler' hence the title. I was gonna make it longer..but I didn't know if you guys like long chapters or not..so if you could tell me that would be cool. And uhh....thats it.**

**Veronica Pop!: Your too kind.**

**Crystal.122296: Lol. XD**

**xXLittle AngelXx: Your review made me sooo happy! I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm gonna try to update a bit quicker. And as far as spelling mistakes go..well I try my best lmao. And yes I am happy =)**

**Squidster: I do that all the time! Read stories like in one night and dream about them! Lol, what was your dream about? I'm curious.**

**Mineral town girl: OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT THAT YOU DID THAT! I feel bad..I'll change it if you want me too. I was going to make him have a western accent but british was just sexier ;) But seriously I'll change it if you want. Lol, this ones for the children.**

**Joker Queen: Yeah we're cool, no problemo. Thanks for the second review btw :D**

**Jadegirl411: Who knows? Maybe he his? O_o**

**Review, yo.**

**

* * *

**

SKYES POV

I woke up, and Kayla was still snoring away...her eyes are kinda open..hehe. Hmm...let's see..how am I gonna get her down, I gently flung her over my shoulder and started to carefully climb down. She stirred a few times, but I got us both down safely. I headed for her house, it was weird I was walking in daylight..it was 5:00 AM..but daylight nonetheless. I smirked at how I was walking casually down the street with a unconscious girl on my shoulder.

I opened the door to her house, they just leave they're door open? Probably for Kayla.. Claire and Jill were still sleeping. They would wake up soon, I put Kayla down on her air mattress, they really need some beds. But before I went, I left a little note...

**KAYLA'S POV**

How did I get in the shack? And what the hell is this piece of paper in my bra?

_ My beloved Kayla,_

_ I took the liberty of carrying you home this morning._

_ I knew you would wake up with questions as to how you got home, and I just you to know what happened._

_ And might I add, you snore and sleep with your eyes open._

_ But it's so cute when you do it._

_ You also sleep like a log._

_ Today, I want you to go to visit Kai, and ask him about the corn. Ok?_

_ Until tonight, unless you wanna see me before then you can find me as 'Steiner' walking around the Valley._

_ ~*Phantom Skye*~_

_ PS- I just want you to know, hiding this note was 'fun'. Hehe.._

I am so confused...who's Kai? I guess I have to find Sky..uh..Steiner walking around. Jill and Claire were already gone for the day. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the Inn so I could shower. While I was walking I didn't see Steiner...

I opened the door to the Inn, and of course _he_ was there, chatting it up with Ruby. I pretended I didn't know him.

"Hi Ruby, how are you today?"

"Oh good, as always. Come to take a shower? Let me get the key to the spare room." Skye/Steiner raised his eye brows at me. I ignored it.

"Oh yeah, shower..right."

"Oh my, I gave the spare room key to Steiner! He's going to be staying here for quite sometime." Skye turned to me and nodded his head.

"Ello, I'm Steiner." He held out his hand, I hid my smile at his accent. It's so funny.

"Kayla." I took his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," he kissed my hand and looked up, "Kayla." I blushed, and Ruby noticed it.

"Well, looks like you to will get along just fine. Steiner can you please give Kayla your room key so she can take a shower?" Steiner dug his hand in his pocket, and put the keys in my still out stretched hand. "Steiner, you seem like a talented boy, will you help me out in the kitchen while Kayla showers?" Ruby said, making sure Skye would not go up with me to shower.

"Of course Ruby." Skye followed Ruby into the kitchen.

When I got into the spare room, it wasn't empty as it usually was. It was now full of unpacked suitcases. The bathroom was full of hair product, I smiled and started the water. The steam fogged up the mirrors, I started thinking about Contessa...she needs a signature, like how Skye leaves his notes beforehand. Maybe I could sign something like...a mirror? I wrote in very sloppy cursive Contessa Vague on the shower door. I looked at the words, they had a nice flow to them...I heard the door open, I forgot to lock it now that Sky's here..oh no. The writing..I took my hand and wiped it clear leaving a great big see through hole. Fuck.

"Hey Steiner can I borrow some hair gel..you seem to have alot..Steiner? Steiner? Dude, I don't wanna walk in on you..but I will if I have to." I heard Rock's? Footsteps come closer and he came into sight, what do I do? I have nothing to cover up with..uhmm..

"Steiner! Dude answer me! Steiner? Steiner, Steiner! Steine-**WOAH! KAYLA!**" He just stood there, stairing.

"Rock. Leave. Now. Steiner. Is. In. The. Kitchen." I said very calmly.

"Yeah..Steiner.."

"GO!" He jumped and ran out of the bathroom. Great now he's gonna tell Steiner and then Skye will do..who knows what.

**SKYE'S POV**

I was cutting herbs for Ruby when Rock came in yelling.

"Steiner! Steiner! You know that Kayla chick?"

"Yes."

"Well I went in to your room to borrow some hair gel..cause you have like _alot_ of it. And I thought you were in the shower. And there she was _completely_ naked, in the shower!"

"What?!"

"Kayla is in _your_ shower naked!"

"Obviously, everyone is naked when they shower. But you saw her?" Rock smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah...hey you should slow down with the knife.." I was mincing the herbs into powder..I slammed the knife down.

"So your telling me that you saw Kayla naked?"

"Yeah dude..she's so hot."

"She's _what?"_ I was about to kill him.

"She's hot H-O-T. I mean cmon' man, a 19 year old girl completely naked in the shower whats not hot about that? Hey! Where you going? Upstairs? _Ooh I get it_..wanna see her too..." His words faded away as I charged up the stairs and in to my room.

"_La di da_" I stopped at the bathroom door, was she singing? I pressed my ear to the foor for a better listen. "_Dum di dah..in the shower..mmm._" She was singing nonsense but it was beautiful nonsense. Who knew she could sing? I stood there listening to her random scatting until the water stopped.

"Shit. No towels, now I have to go get some.." She's coming out..I ran under the bed just as the door opened. Her feet stepped into view. "Where the hell are the towels? Ruby usually leaves one in there for me.." If I wanted to I could peek, but I didn't. "Here they are!" I heard the towel wrap around her body. She walked back into the bathroom I got out from under the bed, I fixed my wig, for it had messed up when I ran up here. I then took a seat quietly on the bed.

"_Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got till it's gone. They paved paradise put up a parking lot._" She started singing again. But she never stuck to one song. She switched to pop to rock to show tunes, you name it. "Ugh..one day I'll find someone to sing with...how stupid is that? _It's not stupid at all._.Yes it is stupid! Y_ou just want to sing, thats not stupid._ Yes! Thats right! I just wanna sing! _Ok calm down buddy_..sorry..." Was she _talking_ to herself? Hehe. But she wants to sing with someone? Hmm.

"_I don't know when, I don't know how. But I know somethings starting right now. Watch and you'll see..someday I'll be.._" She opened the door. "_Part of your_ Skye?"

"I'm pretty sure it's 'part of you _world_'"

"I know _that_, but why are you here?"

"This is my room isn't it?"

"Oh yeah..how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself." She blushed.

"Why did you even come up here, you knew I was showering!"

"That reminded me..Rock came downstairs bragging about him seeing you naked."

"And what? You came up here to see too?"

"No. I came up here to see if you were all right."

"All right? Why wouldn't I be all right?" She had a point..why did I come up here?

"Kayla, lets be calm. Don't freak out." I stood up.

"Skye..." I cut her off kissing her.

"Calm now?" She smiled.

"Yup...wait! The note you left me..whos Kai, do I know him?"

"Kai the boy at the beach...Kayla, of course you know him. You're very close to him."

"I don't know what your talking about.."

"_Kai_! He runs a snack bar at the beach! You've kissed in front of me several times!"

"Skye, I think I would remember if I kissed someone." Does she really not know? Did Kai put something in the corn...if so, why? Wait..why do I care? She doesn't remember him! Less problems for me.

"Nevermind..lets go downstairs."

"And you put the note in my bra!"

"Hehe.." I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

Down stairs, Ruby was still chopping vegetables. We snuck past the kitchen, and outside. We headed to her pitiful house. Once inside we sat down on her air mattress.

"I drool _and_ sleep with my eyes open?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yes."

"I must look like a monster when I sleep.."

"No you don't, your beau-"

"KAYLA!? KAYLA?!"

"Thats Jill.."

"I guess I should go.."

"No stay! They don't know Steiner, we should introduce him." She smirked, and the door opened.

"KAY- oh. Who's this?"

"Jill, this is Steiner. He's new to the valley he's staying at the Inn."

"Hello Jill, pleasure to meet you." I kissed her hand, she blushed.

"Oh..hi Steiner..I'm Jill...well I just wanted Kayla to know that we're leaving tomorrow so start packing your bags. Ok? Bye." She scurried off.

"Blah." Kayla muttered, "Gotta take out the old suitcase..." She took two steps and rolled the suitcase that was sitting in the corner, and rolled it over here. She pushed it, and it slammed to the ground. She took her pile of clothes (which was laying on the floor) and threw it sloppily into the suitcase along with a few of those dresses I delivered. She threw a few pairs of shoes in there too. And then flipped the top of the suitcase over, and zippered it. "There. All done." She brushed her hands together, as if she just accomplished something huge.

"_Thats_ how you pack your clothes?" She gave me a confused look.

"_Yeah_.."

"Ok.."

"What's your problem? I packed all my clothes, what more do you want?"

"Nothing it's fine."

"You piss me off sometimes."

"As do you." She crossed her arms and gave me a look, which I returned.

"Later." And she was out the door. She's just kidding, she'll come right back in just watch...whatever, I can just stay here...until she comes back...because she's coming back..any..second..now...just..wait..and you'll see...you'll see...any mom-

"Kayla! Wait!"

**KAYLA'S POV**

"Later." And I was out the door. I kept walking, leaving the farm. I expected Skye to come running out after me..but he didn't. Whatever.

"Hey Kayla!" That's not Skye..I turned, it was Rock. Shit.

"Oh..hi Rock.."

"So, I was just wondering..after our little '_encounter_' that since we know each other better, you would wanna go out sometime?" I was about to bitch him out, when I heard in the distance.

"Kayla! Wait!" I must say Skye has perfect timing, I could us this...hehe.

"I'm sorry Rock, I have a _boyfriend_." He looked dumbfounded.

"What? Who!?"

"He's new here..i think you met him. Steiner?"

"Steiner?! _Steiner?!" _I heard footsteps..here comes 'Steiner'.

"Kayla!" Skye quickly turned his accent on. "Oh hey Rock." He stood right next to me staring at Rock and panting.

"Hey, handsome." I kissed his cheek. He looked at me.

"Han-" I kissed him on the mouth this time, shutting him up.

"Steiner this is Rock..Rock this is my _boyfriend_ Steiner."

"Yeah..we know each other.." Rock said glumly.

"I mean..hey! Cmon' what about Nami?" I asked.

"Nami's gone."

"What?"

"She left yesterday..I don't know she said something about someone sick.."

"Well..I'm sure she'll be back.."

"I'm sorry bout that mate. But me and Kayla are off to the beach, see you later Rock." Skye wrapped his arm around my waist. Once we were far enough I tried to pull his arm off, but it didn't move.

"Skye, Rock's gone." I got a little happy, he wanted to pretend we were dating.

"Shh...Gustafa." Dang..

"Hey Kayla! Haven't seen you in my yurt for awhile..hey who's this? Ah..so this is the one.."

"Gustafa, this is Steiner."

"I thought his name was Skye?" Damn..Gustafa is one smart cookie..did I just think that? Lame Kayla..

"Skye? No, I'm afraid your mistaken Gustafa." He said smoothly.

"You sure...Kayla..well..Ok then. Nice to meet you man....nice seeing ya Kayla stop by the yurt sometime ok?" As he walked away, Skye pulled me on to the beach.

"A yurt?"

"Don't ask, hey why are we going to the beach?"

"To see Kai."

"Who?"

"Kai."

"Oh, is he a friend?"

"You don't remember who Kai is?"

"No I don't remember, how can I _remember_? When I don't _know_. You can only _remember_ when you _know_."

"Don't frustrate me Kayla, now listen. Last night what happened?"

"Well...I went to Vesta's...and then to God pond with you...thats all."

"Did you drink anything?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Skye! I didn't drink anything!"

"Ok, we're still going to see Kai." I didn't answer, and when we got to the beach it was empty. Not a soul in sight. "Where is he?"

"Who cares." I yawned, and started walking away. I have more important things to do.

"Kayla...." He sighed and ran up to catch me. "Lets go back to the Inn."

"Alright." We walked in silence for a while.

"Kayla?"

"Mmmm?"

"Heard any news on that Contessa person?"

"Why? You scared of competition?"

"No. Simply curious."

"Well...I hear shes striking soon..possibly in the week."

"How do you know?"

"How _don't_ you know?"

"Kayla."

"Someone told me alright?"

"Do you know where she's striking?" Oh. Haven't thought of that...yikes.

"Nah, I haven't."

"Ok then.." What's wrong with him?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Bull.

"Whatever, I'm tired...I'm going home." I'l leave him to his gloominess.

"Let me walk you home."

"No, I'll go by myself." I walked away. What is _wrong_ with him? Is he that upset about Kai? Whoever Kai is...Whats his beef? Why is Skye so obsessed with Kai? That rhymed..wait. Have I thought that before? Nah. Hmm..I hate walking alone, it's so...boring. And everythings green, I _hate_ the color green. Except for green eyes of course. I drool over green eyes. Skye has green eyes..Skye..I wonder about him. Are we together? Or not..maybe..no..I NEED AN ANSWER! _Calm down Kayla_....Ok. So I've kissed Skye a couple times so what? _You made out with him In a strangers home, topless. _I had a bra on. _Like that counts._ Leave me alone. _I can't. _Right..as long as your here, why don't you tell me what to do with Skye. _You love Skye._ No I don't. _Your in denial. _No. I'm not. _Yes. You are. _You love Skye, not me. _I am you._ Pssh. _What's that supposed to mean? _Nothing, now go away. I'm at the farm. _Righto. _

"Kayla! Your actually awake! And here! During work hours! Great!" Jill said perkily.

"Good, now go feed Alice." F my life. Just F it, right now.

I walked to the barn and saw Alice, and what a sad excuse for a cow did I see. I feel bad. Maybe if I didn't ditch her, she would be healthy..

"Hey Alice! Long time no see, right? Well, I'm back and this time I'm gonna actually care." She half-heartedly mooed. "Have faith on me, I won't leave you. Now...wheres that cow brusher thing?"

**3.6 HOURS LATER.**

"Bye Alice! See you tomorrow!." Jesus, Alice wouldn't shut up. I mean she kept mooing and mooing. I mean what is she a cow? Oh yeah.

"Well, how was it Kayla? Actually doing something."

"Claire, sometimes I just want flick sand in your eyes." I know..that was weak. But I didn't want to say something I would regret later. She is my sister after all.

"Maybe you'll get your chance tomorrow, when we leave for WAFFLE ISLAND!" Jill screeched.

"Yeah..I forgot.."

"You packed right?"

"No Claire I didn't. My suitcase is all ready to go, with no clothes in it."

"No need for your sarcasm."

"Cmon guys! We're sisters! We love each other!"

"Jill, don't lie to yourself."

"Lets go to bed and get some rest! Tomorrows the big day!" Jill said, ignoring me. I put on my PJ's.

"Eh, whatever. I want a real bed tonight so I'm gonna go to the Inn. Ruby said she has a room I could use."

"Ok..well be back ON TIME ok?" Claire said.

"Mhmm." I said nonchalantly walking out the door. Once I was outside I put my ear to the door, what would they say?

"Why is she..?"

"I don't know.."

"Maybe it's a boy!" Shit.

"No..no..it's not that."

"Are you sure? Cause.."

"Jill. It's not a boy. She would tell us." I didn't need to hear anymore, while walking to the Inn. I thought about Jill she was smart. She knew more about me then Claire did. And Claire is the one thats supposed to be 'all knowing'. Jill should get more credit. And what was up with her when she met Skye? Steiner..whatever. And what about Skye, I'm going to see him right now anyways...please Ruby never said she had a room for me. You would of known..cmon' guys really? Ok anyways, Ruby won't even know I'm there I plan on not being seen by anyone. Except Skye of course. I'll just climb up the vine of that ugly plant that leads straight to Skyes room. Things usually work well for me so, I'm pretty confident.

The Inn was coming into view...dang it takes so long to get anywhere in the place. I mean, don't they have cars? Ugh, I hate walking. Alright, enough of my whining. I jumped over the little fence, and found the vine. Tugged it a few times, seems secure to me. And I started to climb. It was kinda fun actually. Climbing. It was like a mini thrill. When I got to Skyes window, I had a feeling he wouldn't lock it so I just opened it and stepped right in. I heard the shower running. I closed the window and sat on the bed. The water stopped immediately. I panicked. And hid his under the bed. What if I got the wrong room..oh no.

"No towels..now I have to get some.." I sighed in relief. That was Skyes voice. _Phew_. The doors opening...crap. He's naked. I saw his feet, I peeked out a little and saw his back. Only his back, his waist down was covered by a towel...damn. I pulled my head back under and watched his feet disappear behind the bathroom door. Skye came out in pants this time. Pants? Isn't he going to sleep? And then he walked over to the bed right where I was, and sat down. So his feet where like on my left and right. Barely 5 inches away. I heard him sigh and place his hands on his knees. Now was the time to act because soon he would probably look at the floor. Every one does that.....it's a fact. So I popped my head right between his feet and looked up, and in 2 seconds he looked down.

"Why hello handsome."

"Hello." He said smirking. I wriggled out from under the bed, and sat next to him. "Now how did you get in here? I didn't hear the door.."

"Well I'm not surprised...I came through the window."

"The window?" He gave me a look.

"The window."

"I believe you, now..may I be so bold to ask why is it that you are blessing me with your presence?" His face was happy, and light.

"I decided that the ol' air mattress ain't what it was so I might as well crash here. I'm wearing PJ'S you didn't notice?"

"So you came here, just for the bed?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." His face dropped, and went cold. "Don't be a baby. Don't you feel bad? I've been sleeping on that air mattress forever! My back needs a rest!"

"And your sisters?"

"Eh. They'll be fine. And besides I spend _way_ more time on my air mattress then they do on theirs."

"Aren't you nice?" he said sardonically.

"I try." I crawled over to the other side of the bed, kicked off my shoes and snuggled in. I smacked the place next to me where Skye should be laying. "Cmon Skye, snuggle in."

"I was going to go..." He lost his words and dived under the sheet.

"Your wearing pants.." He gave me another look.

"You want them off?"

"No. It's like..your wearing '_normal_' pants...to bed.."

"Oh well, in case I have to make a quick get away." He's so lying.

"Oooh. I get it. Understandable. Well night Skye."

"Night Kayla." He turned from me, I'm in bed with Skye (who is incredibly hot) and his arms aren't around me. Thats messed up.

"Skye?"

"Mmm?"

"Wrap your arms around me." That didn't sound like a question...did it? Am I too forceful? _No, no, of course not. _Get out of here, who said you could come back? _Righto._

"I thought you would never ask." I felt his arms curl around me and pull me closer to him. I turned in his arms so I faced his chest, which had a black tanktop covering it like last time. I took a good smell, he smelt gooooood. Geesh, life with Skye was getting so corny. Like seriously.

"Skye I'm leaving tomorrow." He sighed.

"I know..how are you gonna get there?"

"Boat."

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait for you then. Just be safe ok?"

"I'll be safe. Don't worry I'm Kayla. I never get caught or hurt."

"You never know..."

"You sound like a grumpy old fart...like that guy that lives here...Galen!"

"Shut up and go to sleep." I shut my eyes, and fell asleep in Skyes arms...for like the third night in a row.

* * *

**I PROMISE you guys next chapter will be the vacation and the Contessa's first heist. Muahaha. Okiedokie, well you know what to do.**

**REVIEW.**

**Ya'll come back soon now, ya hear?**

**I just had to do that ^^^^**

**I'm sorry.**


	14. The Heist

**IM NOT DEAD! Yay! Ok anyways I'm sorry! I'm really tired right now so no feedback this time.**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

SKYE'S POV**

I woke up and was surprised not to find a open eyed, snoring Kayla. She was gone, I found a note on her pillow in very sloppy handwriting.

I'm gone... Yadda Yadda I have a boat to catch ya know? So see you later Skye.

-Kayla.

She is the most frank person I have ever met. Well she..wait she woke up early? EARLY? She never wakes up early...she must really care for her sisters..thats so adorable. Maybe I could go to this Waffle Island and surprise her. Would she want me there? I'm not her boyfriend...wait. Then what am I? Am I just a friends with benefits? What if she finds another guy? That won't happen..it just can't. What would I care? _You would care_ Huh? Who are you? _I'm the little voice that comes every once in awhile and tells you what to do _I don't need you so, you can leave. _Nah, I think I'll stay for a bit. _Whatever. Back to Kayla _She's pretty _Yes I know, and- _You love her_ No I don't, I'm the Phantom Thief I don't love anyone. _Shut the hell up with that routine. When was the last time you even called your self by that name in front of her, or acted like that in front of her or-_ I get it. I've gone soft. _No you haven't, you're just in love. _No I'm not. _Really? Then why do you care about her..and you know what? I'll leave this up to you buddy. I've overstayed my welcome. You figure this out all by your self 'Phantom Thief'. Oh and watch out for Contessa she's closer then you think._ Wait! What was that last part about Contessa? Huh? Oh now you shut up..of course.

KAYLA'S POV

"Kayla isn't it so pretty?" Jill said leaning over the railings of the boat.

"The water? Yeah..it is I guess." We've been out on this stupid boat for about an hour and fifteen minutes. I don't know how long it's gonna take..but I hope we're there soon I need to sleep.

"Jill! Stop leaning over the railing! You'll fall in!"

"Shut up Claire she's having fun." Jesus I'll punch her I swear.

"Kayla don't talk to me like that!"

"You're not my mom."

"No, I'm your sister!"

"Exactly, so shut up." She did.

"Guys cmon' lets be nice!" Sometimes I think Jill is the youngest and I'm the middle child. "Oh! Look out in the distance...HEY CAPTAIN IS THAT WAFFLE ISLAND?"

"Yeah..whatever...I think.." He mumbled. I laughed at him, he was pretty funny Jill was all in the moment and yelling. And he was like 'Yeah, shut the fuck up.'

Thirty minutes later we we're standing on Waffle Island. It was nice..and beachy. I saw an Inn down the street.

"Are we staying at the Inn?"

"No silly, we're staying at the Hilltop Plot!"

"What the fuck."

"You don't remember? The local farmer is renting is to us, while she's out! So let's go!" Jill started walking..more walking? Ugh. This is a vacation theres no walking!

"This is nice."

""Claire. No one wants to hear it."

"Hmph." I kinda hate her.

"Look! There it is! In the Caramel River District!" We walked up a little hill and there was a decent looking house.

"Hopefully this one has real beds." I turned the door knob, and of course theres one bed..

"How are we supposed to sleep?"

"Well..."

"I'll find a bed don't worry Jill it's alright." I threw my suitcase down, and went for a walk. I took a path that was literally right next to our house to the Ganache Mine District. Is this place food themed? How lame. On my little walk I searched for places that could be suitable for the Contessas debut. I found a carpenters, curious. I walked in. I saw a hefty blue haired man with a blue 'stache. I wondered if he dyed his hair. Or if it was 'natural' like Skyes.

"Hey I'm Kayla, I'm vacationing here nice to meet you umm.."

"Dale. Dale the carpenter." He said gruffly. "Nice to meet you Kayla, my son Luke and his friend Bo are working in the praline forest. There really nice guys, you should meet them." Hmm...didn't Nami say something about Dale and his son Luke? I think she did.

"Thanks Dale..by any chance do you know a girl named Nami?"

"Nami, yeah great girl..helped out a lot here. Couldn't stand Luke though. Hah."

"Well, see you later." I walked out of the carpenter shop and in to the praline forest. Thats when the music started. Great. Here too? I saw two boys a blonde one and a blue haired one. I found Luke I guess.

"Hello, I've never seen you around here before." I'm guessing Bo said.

"I'm Kayla, currently vacationing here."

"I see. Nice meeting you, welcome. I'm Bo. I'm an apprentice at the carpenters. You see that guy over there? He's an apprentice too. But he's a lot better than me." I looked at Luke, he was standing in front of a big tree stump with his axe held high in the air.

"HAI-YAHH!" And with one swing he chopped that huge thing neatly in to four pieces. "Yeah! I finally did it! I'm so awesome! What a great trick! Okay. I should name this trick. Quadra Chop...? Nah..Ultra Mega Splitter...? Nah, that's not quite it." He then went silent, deep in thought.

"Hey, man!" Bo yelled. Luke was pulled from his trance and looked over at us.

"Yo, Bo! Did you see it? It was awesome! I looked cool, right? You should form a fan club for me!" Bo sighed.

"We have a new girl! She's vacationing! This is Kayla! Kayla this is Luke the star apprentice"

"Nice meeting you! Well if you need anything, come and talk to me! I'll see what I can do!"

"_He's_ really not _that_ helpful. Anyways, nice to meet you. I know! You can have my old axe if you want! It's perfect for learning." He handed me the axe, what am I gonna do with this?

"Lumber is handy for building stuff, so collect it whenever you get the chance." Bo said.

"It takes stamina, but with a little practice, you'll be pulling off tricks like me! Good luck!" He gave me a thumbs up and they both walked away. Well, Luke was majorly hot and a little stupid. But he seemed pretty nice..and hot. I'll hang around here more often.

I walked out of the little forest and made my way down to the blacksmiths when the music started again..what the.. I saw Skye! What is he doing here? And what is he wearing? He was wearing some high end fashion ensemble, I stood there staring. And did he dye is hair purple and pink? Are those _earrings? _Is this what Skye does during his free time?

"Someone's staring at me..." he turned to face me. Thats not Skye! Phew. "Hee-hee, nice to meet you! I'm Julius. Charmed"

"I'm Kayla, I'm just visiting here."

"I used to live on this Island, but I went to the city to study fashion. Are you intrested in fashion?" What do I say?

"You bet!" Lame.

"I see! I think it's essential to dress with some flash and style. A gorgeous outfit can turn you into a work of art that brightens the day of everyone who sees you! Let's see as of now you're.." he sized me up. "A work in progress! Well, ciao!" He blew me a kiss and walked away.

"A work in progress...fuck you." He stopped and turned.

"A feisty one, eh? Hmph..finally. Someone I can relate to. I work at the blacksmiths, on the jeweler side though. Not the blacksmith side..yuck." He flashed me a smile and turned once again. Some he could relate to? Hm..a jewelers? Maybe they have something worth while. I walked in and observed the pretty stones. I took note of how there was a latch and lock to open the glass case that held the gems. And the key...was on the counter. Bingo.

"HI! Who are you?" I looked down and saw the little ginger girl with face paint on.

"I'm Kayla...I'm new."

"Ooooh, hi! Kayla I'm Chloe and I'm gonna be a pirate when I get older!" I like her, how cute is she?

"A pirate? Thats pretty awesome." I leaned back against the counter. (luckily no one was standing behind the counter)

"I know right? Owen doesn't think so.." She frowned, I reached my arm back and felt the key under my hand.

"Well, I say Owens a poop face." I snatched the key and brought my hand into my pocket, placing the key safely in there.

"Hahaha! Yeah! A poop face! Hahaha!" She walked away giggling. I decided to absorb my surroundings a bit, I mean if your gonna rob a place might as well know what it looks like.

There wasn't much on the jewelry side....but hey, baby steps...baby steps..

"Can I help you?" This big buff guy came up to me..never have I felt so small...

"Oh..no I'm just leaving."

"Oh, ok. Come again!" He flashed me a friendly smile...so he's not gonna beat me up..I left quietly. Now I could keep going, or turn back...hmm. Well...oh! I ran back into the shop.

"Hey! There's this thief...uhmm.."

"Phantom thi-"

"NO. Contessa Vague, she's striking tonight...so be careful ok?" I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the heads up!." Hehe, dumbshit. He didn't even ask how I knew. I walked outside and headed back too Lukes general area, what? He was hot.

So I 'innocently' walked past the carpenters, and what did you know? Theres Luke!

"Hi Luke." He turned to look at me.

"Hi Kayla! Out for a walk?"

"....Yeah."

"Cool! Can I join?"

"Sure thing." He fell into step with me.

"So, did you come alone? Vacationing I mean.."

"Nah, my two sisters came with me."

"Sisters? Older..?"

"Yeah, both of them are older. I'm the baby."

"Thats cool...hey! Lemme show you something!" He grabbed my wrist and started running. We passed the hill plot or whatever, and crossed over some grass and ended up at a huge waterfall. But he didn't stop..he kept going. We ran behind the waterfall, passed a monkey? And then climbed these jagged rock-stairs. Then we walked this short path leading to a quaint spa.

"This is so cute."

"Yeah, I like to come here. Helps me relax." He started taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Going in, duh." Obviously. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Neither do I."

"But _your_ a guy."

"Of course I am."

"I can't just whip off my shirt, and jump in like you can."

"Why not?"

"Because I have boobs!" The word I guess shocked him.

"Oh..yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well....you could always.."

"No-"

"Be dragged in!" And I was underwater..great. He seriously pulled me in, clothes and all.

"Luke!"

"Great! Now we can relax!" He leaned against the edge of the spa, and sighed peacefully. I did the same, it we actually really nice. Then I thought of Skye, and would he be upset if he saw me right now...it's not like I'm cheating on him. We're not dating.

So I'm guilt free.

"I always come here alone." I looked at Luke, "This is the first time I ever brought someone with me."

"Well I'm honored you chose me Luke."

"Haha yeah, I guess you should be." A bit hot headed eh? "Well, we should get out now."

"What? Get out now? We just got in!"

"I never stay in For. More than a few minutes at a time."

"Oh..ok.." I stepped out, and watched Luke grab for his shirt. He had a really nice body.. I kicked his shirt into the spa.

"Whoops!."

"Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"If I have wet clothes then so are you!" He scooped up his shirt, wrung it out and slun it over his shoulder.

"Fine, you got me." He flashed me a smile. Yes, now I can stare at him shirtless. _You are such a dirty whore._ You know you like it.

The walk down was nice, we talked for awhile until hill plot was in sight. He stopped and turned to me.

"Thanks for coming out for me Kayla, it was really fun!" He sounded like a little kid.

"No problem Luke, I had a great time." He just stood there, staring at me. He probably wants to kiss me, but he's unsure. How cute. Should I help him out? _Whore._ Shut up. "You know...you can kiss me if you want." His eyes lit up.

"Really?" And before I could nod my head yes. He put my head in his hands and was kissing me. He was a good kisser. A _really_ good kisser. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"See you tomorrow.." He said very awkwardly, and he hurried off.

"I am becoming such a skank..."

"A skank? Don't you have nice opinions about yourself?" I turned.

"Oh. It's _you._"

SKYE'S POV

She hasn't even been gone for a day, and I'm going crazy knowing I won't see her tonight. I'm so pitiful. _Yes you are._ I lost my charm. _No you haven't._ Yes I have, whenever I'm around her, I loose it. _Only when around her. _Yes, I just said that. _So when she's not around you have your charm._ So next time I pull a heist, she can't be around? _Exactly. _But when she's not around I miss her so much. I think about her all the time. Can't take my mind off of her. I can imagine her dark hair, and big eyes. Even her imperfections, like the way her nose has a little bump on it. Everything is perfect. I love her, and this time I actually mean it. _But does she love you too?_ Of course she does. _How do you know? She could be with another boy right now. _No._ Maybe.._ No.

It's not true.

KAYLA'S POV

"Please go away."

"Away, why?"

"Julius..."

"Fine." He left.

It's getting dark. I headed home to change into the Contessa.

Walking into the little house, I notice neither of my Sisters are there.

I slipped on a pair of black leggings, black gloves, and the Black and white gown. And looked in the mirror. I could't leave my hair down...so I put it in a high ponytail. Ok next, Makeup. Since I can't be recognized, I put on some white powder, very red lipstick, and a shitload of eyeliner. At the corners of my eyes I curved the liner to look like to question marks. I looked pretty snazzy if I say so myself. I slipped on some flats (you could't see them anyways the dress covered them) took one last look in the mirror nodded grabbed the lipstick tube and headed out for my very first heist.

The little shops lights were off, but in this little nothing town they don't lock their doors. I snuck in, making sure I was quiet. I stepped to the counter and unlocked it with the key I stole. I took all the gems I could find stuffing them in my bra. Where else could I put them? Once the glass container was once again locked, I put the key back in it's original place, took out the lipstick and scribbled on the glass.

_**Congratulations! You have been specially chosen to be the first victims of the Contessa. **_

_**PS~Next time you should be more careful where you leave your keys. **_

_**PPS~Make sure to tell your friends all about me. **__**;)**_

_**-**__**Contessa Vague? **_

Once done with that, I turned to leave...this has been far too easy...I didn't even have the need to wear this stupid removable skirt thing. All that prep work for nothing. Well, you gotta start somewhere. Baby steps, baby steps, baby steps, baby st-.

"Contessa Vague, eh?" I froze, how did I not notice Julius? Think quick Kayla this is the part where you give the Contessa her personality.

"It does have a nice sound to it, don't you think?" I turned to face Julius. He stepped closer sizing me up.

"Nice gown, nice makeup, nice hair." He twirled my ponytail.

"Thanks for noticing, but I really am in a rush."

"You think I'll let you leave with all my precious jewelry, _that _easily?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't think so. But your making it hard for me to resist, looking like that."

"'I'm glad my appearance pleases you."

"Hand them over."

"Make me." He grabbed my wrist.

"Same statement as before."

"Make. Me." He tugged me close to him. Yikes, at this rate I'l never get out of here. So I did what I knew would make him let go of me.

I kissed him. Once his grip released, I was out like lightning.

"STOP THIEF!" Great, wake everyone up why don't you? I heard foot steps running after me, I turned and saw Julius running. He was gaining on me. I tore of the skirt, letting it not only fly off me giving more seed but flying off me and landing on his face. And while that happened I disappeared into the night. Hearing Julius's curses drift away.

I wonder if Skye feels this way when he steals. Disappearing and all..Wow. This took like 10 minutes in total..when I got home my sisters still weren't here. I undressed, and took a shower. Once I was all squeaky Clean I hid the stolen jewels in my suitcase. I wonder how much they would sell for if I dumped them in that shipping box...I wonder if Thomas ever just steals the stuff from there..

Shit. I forgot I need to find a place to stay. Is there an Inn in this cruddy town? Probably in the town, right? When I found an Inn, I entered it. And you wouldn't believe what I found inside, it was-

"**OH SHIT!"**

**

* * *

**

**Well I think the Contessa's heist went well, do you agree? And Skye, has a conscience! Anyways I'm uber tired so make me happy and please review. 3**

**By the way, anyone watch Glee? I luuuurve it. I've been watching since the beginning. Any fellow gleeks?**

**-Molly Heart.**


	15. Confessions

**OMG YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME. :( **

**I just got my laptop back, and I wrote this as fast as I could. I kinda now know a general direction in which I want the story to go...kinda.**

**Veronica Pop!: I love you.**

**Joker Queen: I add _spice_? Why, thank you. I aim for spicy..ness? Spiciness? Whatever.**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: You'll soon find out, my friend.**

**FinnLuver8o0: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEASON! OMG. **

**Dawn Rules: I fail at grammar and spelling sometimes. I'm sorry.**

**Midnight Water Rose: You win the award for the most randomest review yet. " "the cat comes back." was a good movie." I was lawling so hard XD Do you by any chance mean the Cat Returns?**

**Mineral town girl: Annies dead, sorry.**

**Topaz-chan: EVERY ONE SHOULD CHECK OUT HER STORY IT'S AWESOME. Oh and thank you for the review my love.**

**Someone: I. Did. Update.**

**Bloody Kirai: You may kick me now. (I know I forgot the periods in your user name, but every time I saved it would delete your name, so I just got rid of them :D)**

**Crystal.122296: Kayla and guys...trust me, theres a lot more comin'. And I LOVED SEASON TWO OF GLEE. WHAT DIDN'T YOU LIKE :0**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

Vomit. _Vomit. __**VOMIT.**_

Was all over my face. Thats all I can say. It was in my mouth, up my nose. I couldn't even open my eyes. It was that bad.

I didn't want to touch it with my hands.

It's gross, and nasty. Isn't someone gonna help me out?

At least pour some water on me?

I don't even know who's watching me...embarrassing...I heard laughter...oh great..

"Let me help you out there." I heard a voice say, and they grabbed my arm and lead me to what I'm guessing is a bathroom. "Heres a towel, lemme get it wet." They handed me a towel, I slowly cleaned my face. Hopefully it wasn't a hot guy watching me clean puke off my face. I blinked my eyes and...aw fuck..it is. I smiled lamely, and held the towel awkwardly in my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kayla."

"Chase, here...I'll take the..err...towel." I handed him the puke rag.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem but I would take a shower if I were you...the smell..."

"Yeah. I got it. I smell. Thanks." He left, and came back.

"Come with me, I'll take you to a shower."

"Ok." I followed him out, and walked in the bar area. I looked around and saw Jill and Claire drunk, laughing and screaming.

"CLAIRE!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU P-P-PUKED ON SHMAYLA!"

"NOOOOO. YOU DID!"

"NOPE, YOU HAVE VOMIT ON YOUR CLOTHES."

"THAT WAS THE DOLPHIN I SWEAR..." As there voices faded I shook my head...at least it was sister puke. _It's still puke._ Fuck you.

"The bathrooms right in here on the right, your clothes look fine so you wont need an extra change." Before he left, I asked him.

"Can I just sleep here for tonight?"

"No place to stay?" Kinda...

"Nope."

"Ok sure. Good night, if you need me my room is downstairs near the kitchen."

"Ok thanks."

As I turned on the shower I realized, I just took a shower not even an hour ago. Ah poo. But I smell of nasty throw up. When I got in I started to think of Chase and sing. He was super fine. For a ginger. But hey, still hot. _And Skye?_ I GET IT I'M A WHORE, LEAVE ME ALONE

...No answer? Good.

When I was nice and clean, I jumped into the nice bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Kayla? You up? I'm coming in." It was Chase, I wiped off the drool, wiped out my eye boogers, and pretended to sleep. "Oh, you're sleeping...I'll just leave the breakfast here.." I heard him place a tray down. When I heard the door close, I jumped up and went to the tray. The food looked amazing! Pancakes and bacon, with an omelet. I dug in and ate most of it, save for a few bites of omelet. I combed my hair with my fingers as best as I could, rinsed out my mouth, morning breath. Gross. Took the tray and went downstairs.

Downstairs was empty, I left the tray on the counter. And sat on a bar stool, thinking of what I should do now.

"How was breakfast?" I spun around on the stool.

"I've had better." His face went red.

"_What."_

"I said, I've had better." I smiled, he was getting SO mad.

"_..." _He walked briskly past me into the kitchen, I followed him.

Chase had everything set out to cook something. I'm not sure what though.

"What are you making?" He glared back at me.

"Leave. Give me until tonight. It'll be the best dinner you ever tasted. Come with an empty stomach. Now, go." I backed away from the .

**SKYE'S POV **

***Before Kayla woke up btw.**

Day two. Just as bad, even worse then day one..I feel like I have nothing fun to do. _Why not a little heist? _Oh, you again... _It'll be fun, you know you want to. _ But where? Theres no where else to steal from in this stupid valley. _How about in Waffle Island? _No! Thats where Kayla is, if she finds out I was there she'll think I'm her stalker. _You did sneak into her house the first day you met her..._It's not a house..it's a shack. _Waffle Island. _NO. _What if you disguised yourself. _She can tell it's me no matter what. _Not if you have a good disguise. _And where would I get this disguise? _That ugly haired girl has alot of costumes I'm sure. _How do you know? _I just do. Now go! _Fine.

I snuck over to Luminas house, not wearing my disguise. I figured she wouldn't mind a visit from the Phantom Thief. As I walked I smiled, it felt good to be "Phantom Thief Skye" again...I feel that I didn't give Kayla enough of that..of the romance and mystery...I feel she deserves some more. Makes me wish I could start all over with her...

I climbed up through her window, Luminas that is. She was on her bed writing in a journal. I leaned over her silently.

"What are you up to fair maiden?" She slammed the book shut And turned.

"Ph-ph-ph-phantom Skye! W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I need a favor. Darling." She blushed.

"Wh-what?" I closed up in on her face.

"For starters..."

**KAYLA'S POV**

First thing I did when I left the Inn was go and check on my hungover sisters. I walked quickly into the little house, and found no one. I stopped, took a few steps back outside. And saw both of them, knocked out in front of the door. Did they really not even make it inside? How long have they been here?

Great, now I have to lug them in there. I grabbed Jill first, I like her better. And pulled. She didn't budge. I'm really weak. How sad. I tried again, no luck. Aw man...I sat on the floor and frowned.

"Need some help?" Julius bent down and picked Claire up easily, walked inside and dropped her on the bed. My jaw dropped.

"Julius? I mean...Thanks, I'm really weak..and yeah..your not...?" I stared at him, he does _not_ look _that _strong...I would of never guessed.

"No problem," He picked Jill up and placed her next to Claire. I crossed my legs, waiting for Julius to return.

Next thing I know I'm in the air.

"Uh.."

"I hope you didn't think just cause I have fabulous taste, doesn't mean I don't work out. I have to work hard to get this figure."

"No, it's not that it's just-"

"Don't lie, I know."

"Phew...and where do you think you're taking me?"

"Wherever I want to."

"Sike!" I flipped out of his grasp and ran for it.

"HEY!" I looked back and he was right on my tail. I ran a little faster, this was like last night, except not last night...and it's not night..time..yeah.

I started to slow down and right when he was gonna catch me I moved to the side and stopped, thus Julius ran right past me. I touched his shoulder as he sped by.

"TAG YOUR IT!" And I was out of there. I ran until I found myself at the carpenters.

"KAYLA! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" The hell I can. I ran into the carpenters, slamming the door behind me. Shit! Did Julius hear that? I peeked out side the window and saw him run right sat the shop.

"Phew...I thought I would never loose him." I turned around with a grin on my face, until I realized a couple of things.

First: I just ran into the Carpenters and SLAMMED the door.

Second: I forgot this was the Carpenters.

Third: I forgot there was actual people in the Carpenters.

Fourth: I forgot one of those actual people was Luke.

Fifth: I talked to myself in public...ah fuck.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just playing tag...With Julius over there..and..I'm winning...?" Bo, Dale, and Luked stared at me like a idiot..and then said.

"Obviously."

"Understandable."

"TAG! I WANNA PLAY!" Guess which answer was Lukes...

"Sorry Luke, games over I won."

"Aw, man."

I peaked out side the window just to check, and I saw Julius walking up to the door.

"HIDE ME! QUICK!"

"OK!" Luke put me in a firemans hold, and ran up the stairs. Threw me on a bed, and plopped down next to me. "Was that good?"

"Perfect." I heard the door open, "Shh!" Luke nodded.

"Hi Dale, Bo. By any chance did you see Kayla?"

"Nope."

"Haven't seen her."

"Oh..Ok. If you do, tell me." And he left.

"Whew, close one...right Luke? Luke?" He was fiddling with his hands awkwardly.

"Uh..Kayla..about yesterday.." I smiled.

"What about it?"

"Can I kiss you...again?" HE'S SO CUTE. _STOP BEING A HOE. _I think it's too late now.

"Yes, Luke, you can." He wasted no time, the minute I finished my sentence he was on me like white on rice. Wow I'm lame...

After a few minutes Luke laid on top of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned, and I knew to stop now. I pushed him off, and sat up.

"Thanks Luke, but I have to go find Julius now." I stood up and he grabbed my hand, I looked back.

"Bye.." Luke said with sad eyes.

"Bye Luke." He squeezed my hand, and let go.

**SKYE'S POV**

***STILL before she woke up...btw.**

Oh hell no. I'm never setting foot on that mansion again. Forget it, I'll go without a disguise.

"PHANTOM SKYE WAIT!"

"Crap." I started to run.

**KAYLA'S POV**

I went to the blacksmiths to find Julius, he wasn't there. Is he _still _looking for me? I looked at the empty glass case. And my skirt thing, on a stool. I re-read my message, damn I'm good.

"Someone stole all the jewels." I looked down at Chloe.

"I wonder who."

"I dunno, but whoever it is...IS AWESOME." I laughed, I like her.

"Hahaha! Oooh, look at this." I grabbed the skirt thing from off the stool and showed it to her.

"What is it?" I don't even know my self.

"It's a...skirt...thingy."

"Cool!"

"Right? Who's is this?"

"Julius said it was the thief's. "

"So the thief's a girl, eh?"

"No, not really. This looks like something Julius would wear." I chuckled, hahaha.

"But Julius wouldn't steal his own jewelry would he? So it has to be a girl."

"Ooooooooooooh. Right."

The door open, I turned and it was Julius. He was covered in dirt and sweat and ...is that blood? What the hell?

"Julius, what happ-" He sat on his stool an sighed.

"Don't ask."

"Alrighty then. Can I ask about this?" I held up the skirt thing.

"This girl, Contessa Vague. Stole it, kissed me, then ran."

"She _kissed _you?" Crap, I forgot about that.._Whore._ Oh shut it.

"Yeah..and I got a note from another thief this morning." HE WOULDN'T. HE DID NOT FOLLOW ME HERE. _You like it, admit it._

"Let. Me. See. It." He grabbed it from his pocket, I snatched it from him.

_Dear you,_

_I'm in the mood for fine jewelry, so don't be surprised when you find some missing._

_*~Phantom Thief Skye~*_

"He's gonna be disappointed, theres nothing to take." I told him.

"Yeah the Contessa was very thorough.."

"Let him come, I can handle him." Julius laughed. "What. I've dealt with him before."

"_You? Take on the Phantom Thief Skye? Ok.._

"You don't believe me. You'll see." And I left...not realizing till I got home, that I was still holding the skirt thing. Dang, I even steal unconsciously...but it's my skirt thing...I can't steal what's mine. Can I?

I went back to check on Jill and Claire. They we're still passed out, I threw the skirt thing on the floor. And left. Isn't this their vacation? And they're wasting it sleeping.

It wasn't even dark yet. What to do...I can think. Yes. Let's think.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE SKYE IS COMING HERE! WHAT A CREEP!**

_You know you like it._

**NO. I DON'T.**

_Whatever you say..._

**YEAH. IT IS WHATEVER I SAY.**

*Silence*

**AND DON'T COME BACK!**

Ok...maybe thinking isn't the best thing to do at the moment. I guess I should take my stuff to my room at the Inn and shower, what else is there to do?

The walk to the Inn took like FORVER.

At the Inn, I saw Chase was_ still _ in the kitchen. Woah.. I threw my stuff in the room and found the bathroom. I started the water, and began my showering ritual.

"Can you feel the love tonight..."

**SKYE'S POV**

The trip here took longer than expected. I had to wait for the captain to finish his lunch break before we could leave. I had to watch this man for two hours eat a roast beef sandwich. Longest lunch break I've ever seen.

But nevertheless I'm here...and I'm starving. I've never stolen here before..can it be safe to go out during the day with no disguise?

I guess we'll find out.

I found the Inn on this Island. I walked in and smelt a very good smell. My stomach grumbled. I was greeted by a blonde girl with very short shorts and cowboy boots.

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

"I'd like some food, my beauty." She blushed and sat me at a table.

"And what would you like handsome?" I was about to order when I heard singing..

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That..singing."

"Nope." I stood up and ran up the stairs. "Hey! Where you going?"

And just as I thought I went to the bathroom, and Kayla was singing a Disney medley. Why is she at the Inn? I flew downstairs and left only muttering to her.

"Church?" Luckily she replied.

"Yeah, it's kinda empty all the time though. You should be careful though it's gonna rain soon! But don't worry the storms only last an hour or so! Do you hear me?" Perfect.

If Kayla finds me I'm dead.

I went to the church, and no one was inside. I sat in there. Waiting for the night to come.

**KAYLA'S POV**

Once I was done with my shower, I walked down stairs. Meeting a blonde girl with daisy dukes on and boots.

"You're a new face...are you staying at the Inn?" No. I was just using you're shower for free..

"Yeah, I'm Kayla."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kathy...by any chance were you..singing?" I went red, was I that loud?

"Why would you ask that?" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Well, this guy came in. Randomly asked if I heard singing rushed up stairs, and ran out of the Inn like lightning." Skye...

"What did he look like?" She blushed. Definitely Skye.

"He had silver hair, with the most gorgeous green eyes. Dressed a little funny but boy was he-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Yeah. I get it. Which direction did he go in?"

"He said church. And I told him that there is one but it's practically deserted"

"Ok. Thanks bye." I left the Inn charging to that damn church.

It took me forever to find it, but the Church looked really old. I sneaked up to one of it's stained glass windows, and peaked in. Sure enough I saw the silver hair. He didn't even bother to come in disguise? Ok, now I have to decide whether I should barge into the church and yell. Or not. It was getting dark...

I looked over my shoulder and saw a creepy graveyard. Creepy graveyard plus night equals shit my pants.

And then the darndest thing happened. It started pouring. What do I do? There were no buildings near by..I have to go in the Church. Oh crud. Well I make it seem accidental..if that makes sense.

I ran into the Church looking down, giving Skye sometime to hide.

"Stupid rain...no close by buildings...stupid..stupidness.." I looked up and he was gone, I knew he would hide. I walked around, and ringed out my hair. Where could he have hid? I looked and saw the confessional area, booth thing. Bingo.

I didn't go in though. For I sat down and decided to have some fun with him.

"Ok Kayla...time to deal with your problems. You're all alone in a creepy church time to talk to yourself..so what to do about the Luke, Julius, Chase situation. I've kissed one of the three." I know I actually kissed two, but I kissed Julius as the contessa. Not Kayla. "I have plans with Julius and Chase tonight...I guess it doesn't matter what I do..it's just a little vacation. I'll never see any of these guys again..hehe.." ***TAP* **Well, not really a tapping noise...but I heard Skye clench his teeth together...so..***CLENCH***..I'm not sure..moving on. "I hope this storm doesn't last for long, this Church is straight up creepy..I wish Luke was here..." Oh I can feel his anger... "His arms would warm me up...I'm so cold..but I'm all alone..on my own...in this Church...I wish someone was here...preferably Luke..." I could see the hate waves radiating from where he was...this is priceless. "But sadly he's not here...even Skye would suffice at this point..oh, well. I guess I'll go to sleep and wait for the storm to pass."

Ten minutes passed, and I saw Skye sneak out from the booth thingy. I sleep with my eyes "open" remember? The hard part was keeping a straight face. He went right up to my face, I was looking him dead in the eye. But I controlled myself, and kept "sleeping".

"Asleep. Thought so." He sat next to my head and stroked my cheek. His touch was nice. "You get me so mad. You know that? All your talk of these.._guys..it kills me..._it's almost like you said it on purpose. But you don't even know I'm here..and won't find out. You would kill me...if you did..which you won't." He kissed my forehead, and stood up. I wanted to reach out for him. To tell him to stay. But I can't cause I'm "sleeping". "For now, my love." He left, and I noticed that the rain stopped. I waited a few minutes before getting up, just incase he was looking through the windows.

I stood up and left the church, it was dark already, I ran passed the graveyard, cause that shit is _scary_. I didn't stop running till I got to the blacksmiths. It was dark and I kinda sorta ran into Julius' back on the way in.

"Ouch! I'm sorry I'm late Julius. I fell asleep in the Church and-" He turned around.

"Well, good evening. Beautiful." I blinked my eyes a few times.

"You little fucker. Wheres Julius?" HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET. IT'S TOO EARLY.

"How could such ugly language come from such a angelic mouth."

"Cut it. Where is he?"

"Sorry? Who?"

"JULIUS."

"Oh, yes. If you must know, check the closet." I ran to the closet as Skye went to the Jewelry case. Haha jerk, the case is empty.

I opened the closet and Julius was tied up to a chair, unconscious.

"Skye! What the hell? You knocked him out?"

"No, no, no, no. I _never_ use violence. He was already asleep when I got here...I was insulted that he forgot I was coming so I tied him up as revenge."

"Thats the worst revenge I ever heard of."

"But when he wakes up gagged and tied to a chair in a pitch black room, I'm pretty sure he'll freak out and faint. And when he wakes up _again _and so on..." He just got to the case, and read my note. "What? Whats this?"

"She came here yesterday, beat you to the punch." His eyes went dark.

"So this Contessa _Vague _rumor was true.." I stepped back, he sounded lethal.

"Yeah...I told you so."

"Were you here when she was?"

"No...but Julius was." And before I could blink, he had Julius out of the closet and awake..how? I stepped back into the shadows, I didn't want Julius seeing me.

"You saw her."

"Who?"

"Contessa Vague." If I were Julius, I would be peeing my pants. And Skye wasn't even touching him!

"She had great taste."

"_And."_

"Black hair, in a high ponytail. White powdered face, red lipstick. Eyeliner, and a lot of it too. She was wearing a dress, that ripped open. The skirt was removable, I still have it. It's on my stool. Go check." Skye checked the stool, it wasn't there...because I took it..damn...or is that a good thing?

"_I don't see anything._"

"I swear! It was there! Someone must of took it!"

"_Did she take it?"_

"I don't know! It was there a few hours ago!"

"_Did you speak to her?"_

"Yes, I tried catching her. But she kissed me and ran away with all my jewelry."

"_She kissed you?"_

"Yes. And while she ran, she ripped off the skirt, and escaped into the woods." Skye pushed him back into the closet. Without another word. He grabbed my arm and covered my mouth. We walked outside, and he released me.

"Skye, what was that! Why did you drag me out!"

"Julius is conscious now, probably listening to hear if I'm gone. If we stayed in there he would of heard you. And speaking of that follow me." He started walking, I followed. "What were you doing in there?"

"Julius asked me to come over." He sped up, but I kept up with him easily.

"Shouldn't you be with your sisters?"

"Not when they're sleeping off nasty hangovers."

"Fine."

"Why am I following you? I have plans you know..." We were deep in the forest now.

"Because," He stopped, and I did too, "I've realized that, I love you." Was he serious? "And I know it's only been a day, but I miss you. I've been going crazy thinking of you-"

"Skye.." I don't know what to say..

"I don't care if your feelings aren't the same. I just needed you to know, how much I care." I hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his chest, this was nice. But I don't think I can love again...that sounds so corny..

Skye put his fingers in my hair, he tilted my head up. I tried shutting my eyes...but it was no use. I got lost in the green.

"You're breathtaking," he touched his forehead to mine, "You know that?" I tried looking away but he kept my head in place. "Oh no you don't, You're looking at me, green eyes or not. Actually...close your eyes." They were hard to close but I got them shut. "Better?" I nodded. "Thought so." I waited for the kiss...it didn't come..I peeked open one eye. He was just staring. "Yes?" I cut off his sentence, and kissed him. It wasn't till a few seconds later, I realized I was kissing his hand. I looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm not letting us do this anymore. No matter how much I love you." Que?

"So...no more kissing..?" He laughed.

"Tempting as it is, no."

"_Why_?"

"Call me old school, but I think we're moving too fast." I frowned. "Now stop that frowning."

"Kiss me then." He gave me a look.

"No."

"Then I'll be on my way, good night Skye." He wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Don't be like that.""

"Kiss. Me."

"Why do you want kissing so badly?" I don't know why...I like it? I dunno...I think I'm just stubborn..

"Skye, please?" I made the best puppy dog face I could.

"Only one." I shook my head yes, and threw my arms around his neck.

I've missed him..like a lot...when I start to think about it.

When are lips touched, I didn't let go. I felt him smile, and try to back away. I didn't let go. He tried again and...yeah he's stronger then me when he tries..

"I said only one."

"I was never that good at math anyways."

* * *

**SKYE CONFESSED HIS LOVE.**

**NO MORE KISSING. (AWW)**

**WHAT ABOUT THAT DINNER WITH CHASE.**

**JULIUS. IN A CLOSET.**

**AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER OF COATT. LAWL COAT...COATT.**

**-Molly Heart.**


	16. Confessions: Part Dos

**Hey you guys! Heres another chapah' Uhhhhh sorry for the shortness but it's an important chapah' fo' sho'.**

**Veronica Pop!: Only one who got the joke..**

**Topaz-chan: Forget about Luke for now, he's not important. ;)**

**BloodyKirai: I'm glad you enjoy my comedy skills. :D**

**Maymist: Don't sweat it, it happens to the best of us.**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON: Why thank you! **

**asa: You must understand OC's are brilliant because you can do whatever you want with them. Like, if I used Claire or Jill, then she would have to be a hard worker. But Kayla is lazy. I'm also using Claire and Jill as the sisters. And no I don't think your being rude at all. And to be blunt, OC's are just _so _much fun to write.**

**FinnLurve8o0: THANKS! Oh, whoa..Caps lock sorry bro..**

**HarvestRoze: No more kissing. :'(**

**Joker Queen: She is a little whore! I've created a whore! Oh well...**

**Bakura-Kitten09: NO WAY! I've always wanted to write something that someone would read all night! I feel so special! Thank you! D**

**Mineral town girl: I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS. Seriously I am. Maybe if I'm feeling good I can save the jellyfish? I like jellyfish.**

**audreycouture: Don't beg, you look stupid. LOL JK. Omg I don't deserve your praise. This ones for you. :DDD**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**SKYE'S POV**

"Good at math or not, no more kisses."

"You can't be serious, you know you can't resist me," She wiggled my hips, and waggled her eyebrows. It was all I could do from scooping her right up and having her mine for the taking. "You know you just wanna scoop me up right now, I'm yours for the taking," _Damn how does she do that? _"Come on Skye I'm ready, let's go! Chop chop!" I sighed.

"Kayla, must you never learn?" I turned and started walking, before I would do something rash.

"_Oh no you don't!_" I kept walking regardless, and I suddenly felt her jump on my back...I didn't hear her footsteps though.. I hoisted her up a bit more, and held her legs with my arms. Good thing she was wearing jeans instead of shorts, I don't think I could of restrained myself from caressing her legs.

She threw her arms around my neck carelessly, and rested her head on my right shoulder.

"So this is what it's like to be as tall as you." She said. "I see so much more..And I'm not even short!"

"I'm taller then you though." She leaned against my head.

"So, where are we going?" I stiffened for a second... I don't know where I was walking. I just kept going, not thinking of where. I wasn't at all familiar with Waffle Island...I hope I haven't walked too far.

"Actually.."

"_Don't tell me, _you got us _lost_." She hopped off my back and landed soundlessly..I frowned at her movement.

"No. I'm just now aware of our..._bearings_."

"Bearings my ass." She went to a tree and slid down against it. "And with your long legs who _knows _ how far you've taken us."

"I apologize for my _long legs."_ I said, and sat down away from her, so I wouldn't get tempted. She noticed.

"I don't bite. I think _you _of all people should know that." I shook my head.

"You bite, and you bite _hard."_ She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"So how long are we gonna be lost for? I have a dinner to go to..right now." She ran a hand through her silky black hair, and stress appeared on her features.

"Give me a second to rest I've gone through a lot today. I could care less about your dinner date." She rolled her eyes. I looked down at my silver bracelet on my wrist, fiddling with it. I looked up and she was gone. And I _still _ didn't hear her leave. And my hearing is very acute. I stood up and looked around, I saw nothing. I sighed. Not wanting to play this game right now. I went back to my spot and sat down again. I took my bracelet again, and played with it. I looked up once again, and she was there. _I stil didn't hear her!_

"How are you so quiet?"

"Haven't we gone through this before?" She asked walking over to me. _Had we already talked about this? _I remained silent.

"You're not the only who's quick and quiet, _Phantom Thief Skye_." My eyes widened, she never calls me that. She sat down next to me and sighed. Laying her head in my lap.

"This is familiar." She laughed.

"Yeah, only this time I'm not here by force." I gave in and started playing with her hair.

"I'm tired," She said with a yawn.

"Your always tired." She turned in my lap, so her head was facing me. I pushed all thoughts that were wrong aside. Or at least tried too.

"Maybe, I just need my Prince Charming to wake me." I knew she was trying to get me to kiss her, but instead I turned the tables on her.

"Are you saying I'm not your Prince Charming? I've kissed you before."

"Then I guess you're not him." She replied cooly.

"Guess not." She flipped on her back so her head was looking straight up at me.

"_Such_ a pity. You do have some Prince Charming qualities."

"Which are..?"

"First off, you did first introduce your self as a 'Prince of the Stars'. And you have that _charming_ affect on most girls." I chuckled at the memory...wait. _Most girls?_

"Most girls? I think not."

"Fine. Eighty percent," I glared at her. "Ninety," Glare. "Ninety four, More glaring. "Ninety eight point five, I go no higher then that."

"You _know_ I'm a hundred and seven."

"And you know I'm a seven hundred and thirty." Touche.

"_That, _you are." She smirked at me, and her gaze averted from me. Well not me, but my eyes. Is green eyes, really her Kryptonite?

"Do I really not charm you at all? Honestly?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." She looked at me. I dug my fingers into the ground to stop my self from stroking her face.

"You charm me." I smiled at the three words. Three simple words.

"Do I now?" I gave in and started stroking her cheek.

"You do." I bent down to her ear.

"I love you."

KAYLAS POV

"You _know_ I'm a hundred and seven."

"And you know I'm a seven hundred." Ha.

"_That, _you are." I smirked at him, and I averted my gaze from him. Well not him, but his eyes. Green eyes, are really my Kryptonite.

"Do I really not charm you at all? Honestly?" _Oh you do. _Shut up. _Right-o!_

"Honestly?" I thought, he said honestly so I can't lie. We're in a middle of a forest, why not be honest?

"Honestly." I looked at him.

"You charm me." He smiled at the three words.

"Do I now?" He started to stroke my cheek, his hands were nice.

"You do." He bent down to my ear.

"I love you." My eyes widened, and I looked at him in the moonlight. At his emerald eyes. I thought of how close we were, how he loves me. How it felt nice to be loved. How it felt _so nice_. I placed my hand on top of his, which was still stroking my cheek. I felt his intake of breath as I did so.

I felt...I felt...I felt...feelings.

I felt..everything.

It was overwhelming, it hit me like a tsunami. Knocking the wind out of me, pushing the tears out of my eyes.

"You're crying." He said, using his free hand to wipe my tears away. Which made me cry even harder, it was such a loving gesture.

There's just too many damn feelings!

I couldn't control them, they were snaking themselves around us. Binding us closer together.

I could _feel_ it.

I could feel everything.

And it scared me, it really did.

I wanted to hide.

To escape these _feelings._

Like a child, I was _scared._ Not of the dark, or monsters.

But of feelings.

"I'm scared." I mumbled to myself.

"Scared? I'm here, don't worry. I'll protect you." I stumbled into a fresh batch of tears, why was he so loving? I didn't deserve it.

I didn't deserve any of it.

"I'm _scared _ Skye. I'm afraid." He was now using his shirt to mop of my mess of tears.

"What are you afraid of? Tell me," His tone was serious. I was to embarrassed to say though. I'm scared of feelings? Thats shameful... "_Tell me."_

"Feelings." I bit my tongue, I can't believe I said that.

"Feelings? Whose feelings?" He was confused, I didn't blame him.

"Mine." I was shaking now, I was really scared. And that alone scared me even more.

"What are you feeling?" His question took me awhile to process, what was I feeling? I was feeling scared for sure, but what was I scared of?

In the meanwhile Skye was running his fingers through my hair. He kissed my forehead, and it hit me.

Love.

_Love._

Love.

**Love.**

"Love." I bit my tongue again, even harder this time.

"Love? Who do you love?" His brow was knit together, he thought it was someone else.

But it wasn't, it was him.

Him? It was all for him. All these feelings, for him. All for him, and him alone.

I just admitted it to myself.

I love Skye.

Thats it.

A feeling of realization washed over me.

"I-I'm scared of these _feelings_..T-these feeling of _love.._These feelings of love for..._you._" He kept staring at me, with this look that I couldn't describe..

SKYE'S POV

"You're crying." I said, using my free hand to wipe her tears away. Why was she crying, it kills me to see her like this.

"I'm scared." She mumbled to herself.

"Scared? I'm here, don't worry. I'll protect you." She went straight to tears again? Was I making her cry?

"I'm _scared _Skye. I'm afraid." I was now using my shirt to mop of her mess of tears.

"What are you afraid of? Tell me," My tone was serious. "_Tell me."_

"Feelings." So it's not me she's afraid of..then whose feelings?

"Feelings? Whose feelings?" I was confused.

"Mine." She was shaking now, she was really scared. It was scaring me, I've never seen her so vulnerable. She was _shaking._

"What are you feeling?" My question must of took her awhile to process, what was she feeling? She was feeling scared for sure, but what was she scared of?

In the meanwhile I started running my fingers through her hair. I know I shouldn't of but I kissed her forehead.

"Love." _Love_? Who does she love..

"Love? Who do you love?" My brow was knit together, It's someone else...

."I-I'm scared of these _feelings_..T-these feeling of _love.._These feelings of love for..._you._"

...It took me awhile but I finally understood what she said.

These feelings of love for me? _Me? So I was making her cry. _I felt so happy, yet like a monster for making her like this.

I was a happy Monster. A _very_ happy monster.

I stared at her, my face probably looked ridiculous. But the joy was leaking out of me. I won her over. And she confessed it! It was a painful confession. But a confession.

She loved me! I thought I would be stuck in this unrequited love forever, but no.

She never fails to surprise me.

I was smiling so hard my cheek were hurting, but it was an amazing hurt. I scooped her up closer to me, she was still shaking. I brushed stray strands from her face, and smeared several tears away. She looked so innocent. Like a child. I cradled her in my arms until she looked up at me again.

"I love you." And she fell asleep.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive." I snuggled her closer like a doll, I felt her chest rise and fall between my arms. She loves me. _But she's not in love with you. _That may be true, but at she still loves me. _She has a dinner date right now you know. _Yes..I know. _You know there are other boys? _Yes, I'm fully aware._ You know that your wish of starting over with her can still come true?_ No way in hell, she finally realized she loves me. _Loves me. _No way will I make her forget. _You know you still wish things were different. _Different? How? _You know.. _No. I don't know. _You know, just because I like you kid. I'll grant you your secret wish._

A bottle out of now where rolled to my side. What is this? _Remember Kai? He used the same thing.. _

I stared at the bottle, so this is what he laced that corn with.._This your chance Skye. Take it or-_ The bottle rolled back a bit- _leave it._

I placed my hand on it, not letting it roll any further.

The voice disappeared. I heard her snoring. I sighed a happy sigh. And pulled her closer.

KAYLA'S POV

"Kayla? Kayla! Are you awake?" I rubbed my eyes, and saw Chase standing over me. I looked around to see a black haired someone standing in a corner. But no luck.

"_Yeah_...I'm fine."

"Here, you look pale drink this." He handed me a glass of water. I downed it without a thought.

"Whats in it? This is absolutely the best water I've ever had," It tasted familiar..."Is this by any chance some sort of weird Corn water?"

* * *

**OMG EVIL CORN WATER!_ EVIL CORN WATER!_**

**Will she forget Skye?**

**OH NOOOO.**

**What new surprises lie in STOORREEE!**

** (Sneak preview of next chapter for the first one of you's who tells me what movie thats from, bonus points if you tell me the song. Oops! ...Gave you guys a little hint ;)**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!**

**I don't care if it's a simple. **

**"I like your story."**

**OR**

**"Update."**

**ULIYFKhtftdtdtdtdRTE!**

**Wow, I'm hyper.**


	17. Memory

**Waddup guys? Another chapter for all of you.**

**Veronica Pop!: YOU SHOULD BE.**

**xXLittle AngelXx: I love you :D, I try to update as soon as I can I promise! I mean, if I made the chapters shorter than I could..**

**Topaz-Chan: CHASE DIDN'T DO IT! (Though I like your use of the word 'snarky') ^.^**

**The Bloody Mad Hatter: Thank you, my love.**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON: I'm sowwy. :( I hope you like this one. :)**

**HarestRoze: OH NOOZ IS RIGHT. Lawl, I love your reviews.**

**LovelyLittleShadow16: 2:30! YOU STAYED UP TO READ _AND_ REVIEW THE CHIZ? OMG I LOVE YOU.**

**FinnLuver8o0: DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER. You know that already, we've had tis discussion. xD**

**Darka Moon: The Chick-Beam is ridiculous! So lame, poor Skye...he got left with the superpower minus the catchy name..**

**Joker Queen: DON'T CRY!**

**AnimeAshley: Lol, bout the "Skye" "Sky" Thing, thats my computer spellcheck...apparently "Skye" is incorrect. Sorry. YOU JOINED JUST TO REVIEW MY STORY? I'm honored.**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

"No..just normal water.." I downed the water instantly.

"How did I get here?" I looked around again, but the Inn was completely empty.

"Some guy brought you here, said you passed out in the woods. Are you okay?"

"Did he have Silver hair?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you _okay?" _He repeated his question, and it got me flustered. Why did Skye bring me here? And after I confessed I love him. Did I scare him off?

"Yes. I'm fine. What did he say to you?" Chase rubbed his face in agitation.

"All he said was, 'I found her passed out in the woods. Take care of her.' And thats it."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"You sure?"

"Yes. And dinners getting cold lets go." He took my hand and led me to a nicely set table. He pulled out my chair, and I sat down.

"This looks amazing." I said, staring at the lidded silver platters before us.

"Roast of lamb, with balsamic reduction. With caramelized pears for flavor." He lifted the lids with a flourish, and the scent hit me.

_Corn._

I didn't ask him if there was corn, I felt stupid enough last time I asked.

"Bon apetite." He said, digging in. I took a bite, it tasted of pure corn. I frowned mentally at this weird corn thing. The food looked so good. But all I tasted was corn.

"So, how is it?"

"Absolutely the best thing I've ever tasted." He smiled.

"I told you. Just wait for dessert." I yawned, I felt sleepy. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." He looked at me with concern.

"I think we should skip dessert, you look like you could collapse. Go to bed, I'll clean up."

"Thanks, Chase." I mumbled before yawing once more and trudging up the stairs, and finally collapsing on the bed. I'm so tired. What was I doing today to get me like this? Who was I with again? Luke and..and..and..and..and who? How can I not remember? Who brought me to the Inn again?

I picked at my brain, but nothing came. I honestly couldn't remember.

Maybe I will in the morning. And with that I crashed.

SKYE'S POV

I held her for a few more minutes, savoring the feeling. It's going to be awhile until I could do this again. I lifted her gently, not waking her up.

It was a long walk back, but eventually I came to the Inn. I walked in and saw a red head setting up a table for two. He saw me and rushed to my side, well her side.

"What happened to her?"

"I found her passed out in the woods." He took her from my arms, and the pain of that physically hurt.

While he was busy tending to her, I slipped into the kitchen. I filled a glass with water. I gripped the little bottle in my hand. I uncorked it hastily and poured half of it in the water. It didn't change the color so that was good.

I walked to the boy worrying over my Kayla. _Your Kayla?_ Exactly.

"When she wakes, give her this." He took the glass looking it over, and while he did I lifted the lid of her dinner and poured the rest of the bottle all over her food. Well what I hoped was her food. If it was his, I wouldn't care if he forgot me.

"Who are you?" He asked frantically.

"Take care of her." Thats all I said, walking out the door.

Why did I just do that? _Why did you? _I don't know! _I guess you love her so much, that you want to start it all over? _Thats not it. _Then I have no idea. _

I walked on, though it was terribly hard. I kept thinking how if I got her to a hospital they could pump her stomach before she forgets. No. She deserves more. _More what? _Romance, I never got to romance her. _She loved you anyways, why make her forget? _You're the one that gave me the damn bottle! _Did I?_

I pushed the voice aside, I had to get off this Island.

KAYLA'S POV

I woke up in a haze, what happened yesterday? I hadn't the faintest clue. I checked the clock, 2:00.

I should go check on the two drunks.

A short trip later, I arrived at the little stub of a house. Inside the door, I saw Jill and Claire. Rubbing their heads. They cringed at the light I brought in while opening the door.

"Close it!" They hissed. I shut the door.

"Calm down, you guys got hammered last night."

"We know." Muttered Claire.

"I wanna go home." Sighed Jill.

"Today?"

"Yes." I looked at them oddly.

"We just got here."

"We wanna go home!" The whined.

"Fine, whatever. Pack up. I'll be back soon and we can take the late afternoon ferry back to the valley." They agreed and I left.

First I had to pack, I did so. And walked to the kitchen to say bye to Chase.

He was cooking again.

"Hey, Chase." He looked up from his creation.

"Hi Kayla."

"I just wanted to say thanks for dinner, and everything. And to say goodbye."

"But you just got here!"

"I know, but my sisters want to leave. They're the eldest, so I really have no say." I did have say, but I missed the valley.

"Oh, okay, well..bye." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Chase." I left him, and headed to Julius.

I found him replacing the jewelry that I stole.

"Hi Julius!" I said hopping on the counter. "What's wrong?" He looked upset.

"I almost got robbed again yesterday, the thief tied me up to a chair and left me in the closet. It wasn't till Chloe found me that I could escape." He grumbled. I felt defensive for the Contessa, who would dare to rob this place?

"Who did this?"

"Phantom Thief Skye." His words dripped with venom.

"Never heard of him, must be a rookie thief." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Rookie? Kayla, he's famous! Well...infamous. He's the one that leaves a note before he strikes. Remember? You even said you've dealt with him before! You were going to help me! What happened to that anyways?"

"I've never heard of the guy Julius, I've never dealt with him. And I don't remember offering to help you last night, and besides. Chase said some silver haired guy rescued me from the woods supposedly after I passed out there."

"Silver hair?" He questioned.

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Thats him! The Phantom Thief! He had Silver hair." Not many people here had silver hair...I guess I owe this guy one then.

"Oh, well I guess he's not such a bad guy after all."

"He tied me to a chair and stuck me in a closet."

"He saved me from the forest, so he's on my good side. Besides, I came here to say goodbye. I'm leaving today."

"You just got here though."

I sighed, "I know, but my sisters want to leave."

"I guess I'll have to speed things up then." Speed what up?

But before I could I ask, he plucked me off the counter and was kissing me.

I'm not one to run down a good kiss, so I responded.

Is this what he had to speed up?

I pulled away, and looked into his ruby eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments, then I slipped out of his grasp.

"Bye Julius!" I ran across the road and found Luke chopping trees in the little patch of forest. He saw me, and dropped his axe.

"Hi Kayla!"

"Hey Luke.." I would miss him.

"What's up?" I chose my words carefully.

"I'm leaving for now."

"Wh-what? You just got here!" Is that everyones reaction?

"I _know._ But my vacations over now. I have to go back." His golden eyes looked miserable.

"Are you coming back?"

"Possibly." A glimmer of hope traced his features.

"Good." He started before kissing me. When he retreated, her rubbed my head. And let me go.

"Bye Luke." I touched my lips, so many kisses, so little time. I laughed at my lame mental joke.

Next thing I knew, I was standing at the dock, bags in hand. With Claire, Jill, and a mysterious black haired hottie. I noticed him looking at me, but not just a normal checking out someone look. It was different. Almost sad.

When the boat came, we put our luggage down and my sisters, sat down in the shade holding their heads in pain.

Meanwhile I went to the mysterious guy. He was standing on the starboard side. Looking down into the water. I stood next to him, following his gaze. Meeting the dark water.

"What could you be possibly looking at?" He turned his head to me.

"You don't see the beauty of the water? It's surface may be dark and intimidating, but underneath is the real beauty. All the life living under there. Think of all the brilliant things you would find in there." I drooled over his accent.

"Not when everything is dull or dead."

"Not everything is morbid and scary."

"Not everything is rainbows and sunshine."

"A contradictor, eh?" He held out his hand, "Steiner." I hid my laugh for his name by shaking his hand, electricity pulsed through me...did he feel that too?

"Kayla."

"Charmed." He added, kissing my hand.

"Where are you headed?"

"The only place this boat take us."

"The Valley?"

"Precisely."

"Are you new here..well there?"

He gave me a smirk, "Kind of."

"I've never seen you before, figures." He looked back to the water.

"When we get back wanna go to the bar with me?" My eyes widened at his proposal.

"Sure, I would love to." He threw me a dazzling smile.

"Great, then it's a date." That rhymed..hehe.

"It's a date."

"KAYLA! COME LOOK AT THIS!" I looked at Jill standing over the rail, yelling at me.

"I have to go." He looked at me and nodded.

"Then go." I followed his instructions and left to see what Jill was ranting on about. And while I was walking I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

SKYE'S POV

I was standing on the dock in full disguise, I always had it on me just incase. I figured that Kayla would be here for another few days, and was still sleeping.

Thats what I figured till I saw that she and her two sister were with me on the dock. I looked at her sadly.

Once the boat came, I walked quickly to the Starboard side, and looked down at the water. I wonder what's lying under there.

I was looking down in peace until I sensed her.

"What could you be possibly looking at?" I turned my head to her.

"You don't see the beauty of the water? It's surface may be dark and intimidating, but underneath is the real beauty. All the life living under there. Think of all the brilliant things you would find in there." Kind of like her.

"Not when everything is dull or dead."

"Not everything is morbid and scary."

"Not everything is rainbows and sunshine."

"A contradictor, eh?" I held out my hand, "Steiner." When she took my hand, I felt a race of electricity...did she feel it too?

"Kayla."

"Charmed." I added, kissing her soft hand.

"Where are you headed?"

"The only place this boat take us."

"The Valley?"

"Precisely."

"Are you new here..well there?"

I gave her a smirk, "Kind of."

"I've never seen you before, figures." I looked back to the water, afraid of what I would do if I kept looking. I stared at the water, and then back to her.

"When we get back wanna go to the bar with me?" Her eyes widened at my proposal.

"Sure, I would love to." I threw me a dazzling smile.

"Great, then it's a date."

"It's a date."

"KAYLA! COME LOOK AT THIS!" She looked at Jill standing over the rail, yelling at her.

"I have to go." I looked at her and nodded.

"Then go." She followed my instructions and left to see what Jill was ranting on about. And while she was walking I had my eyes on her the whole time.

What she was doing over there took the whole ferry ride, I think she was trying to convince Jill that the Lochness monster was not here...

When the boat stopped once again, I watched them leave the boat. I walked slowly behind them.

I watched her give her bags to Claire, waiting for her to turn around. And when she did, she ran up to me.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall." We walked to the bar in silence. Once in, we sat at the two corner stools away from the others.

"So, Kayla. Tell me about yourself." And for the second time, I heard her go over every thing I already knew. It didn't bother me though. Just to hear her voice was enough.

As she talked the drinks kept coming, eventually Griffin just left the bottle on the table. Until I noticed her speech start to slur, I made her stop.

"What are you doing that for?"

"Let's go get some fresh air." I paid for our drinks and led her out of the bar.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Wherever you want." She took no time in replying.

"God pond." I gasped at her answer.

"Why there?" She took my hand leading me in the direction of the pond.

"Magical things happen there."

"Magical?"

"Yeah! Just wait, I always get this feeling when I go there." She picked up her pace and ran to the pond.

When we arrived she twirled her arms about.

"Don't you just magic the fee- I mean feel the magic!" She plopped down by the big tree, and pulled a bottle out of nowhere, and started chugging.. Wait, what?

"Where did you get that?" She pulled the bottle from her mouth to answer me.

"I stole it."

"Is that the one from the bar?"

"Yup." She confirmed, swigging some more. I was shocked, how did she steal that without me noticing, more importantly where was she hiding it..?

"I didn't know you were such a thief."I said, recalling the last time she stole from the bar.

"You'd be quite surprised."

"Would I now?" She finished off the bottle, and crawled close to me.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Yes." She looked around, as if checking if anyone else would be here.

"O-okay...wait. Are you sure?" She said, gripping my shirt for support even though she was already on the ground.

"I'm positive." She looked around once more before leaning very close to me.

"Okay...well I steal a lot of things."

"Like what?" She fell closer to my face.

"Like kisses." And there she went kissing me. She laid her body on top of mine, planting sloppy little kisses everywhere. I didn't expect her to be all over me this quickly. _She is drunk you know._

"You know...have I met you before?" I froze, did she remember?

"No."

"Are you sure? What was your name? St-Skye..?"She did.

"Thats not me."

"I think your lying."

"I assure you I am not." She touched her nose to mine.

"I love know that?"

"No..I didn't." She didn't separate our noses.

"I love him a lot, I haven't seen him though...He loves me too..We'll be happy together...I almost didn't love him though. There was this other guy name Kai, and he left. So I was with Skye, and I hated him. Then I fell in love with him...So if you ever see Skye, tell him that Kayla is in love with him, and that she loves him _soooooooo_ much." I stiff with shock.

"I certainly will."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Bye? Where is she going?

"Wh-" Her head fell on my lap, and she started sleeping, hopefully she wouldn't remember this..she remembered Kai..? Odd. Must be the alcohol. It must refuse the potion...

"So, you're in love with me?" I expected her to remain sleeping, but since she's Kayla she did the exact opposite.

"No. You're not Skye...are you..?" She sat up quickly, and looked me in the eye, "Only Skye...had..lighter hair..I wonder.." And in a movement so quick for a very drunk person, she had my wig on the floor.

Her eyes widened, mouth in the shape of an 'O'. She locked her arms around my neck and squeezed me.

"Skye! You're back! I missed you!" She let go and stared at me. "I have something to tell you..now that you're here." She stayed silent waiting for my answer.

"What is it?"

"I love you. Like, how you love me. But reverse..cause I'm the one doing the lovin'.." She tilted back and forth reminding me of her alcoholic state and how she'll never remember any of this. "I love you so much Skye! Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do." She leaned, bumping her forehead on mine.

"Will you always love me?"

"Always."

"Oh goody, now I can do this." She placed a kiss on my nose and fell limp in my arms.

"Kayla?" No answer, "I should get you drunk more often...And for a drunk person...your articulation was phenomenal ...still surprising me, even when you're passed out."

* * *

**So Alcohol reverses the affects...hmmm...**

**ANYWAYS**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES**

**FOR REVIEWS GIVE ME STRENGTH. **


	18. Flashback

**Ello mates, enjoy this chapter would ya?**

**xX Little Angel Xx: I love me some virtual cookies. ;D**

**HarvestRoze: It always works out in the end. Most of the time.**

**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON: Lalwz, you can't take my skills like that!**

**FinnLuver8o0: Sure..it can be a reference to whatever you want it to be..:P**

**Darkphoenix54: It truly is mysterious.**

**scramledlEtters: Thanks soo much!**

**KarasHunter:Lololl, your sporadic reviews made me laugh so hard.**

**Don'tStealTheHeart: I hope the suspense didn't kill you.**

**Music and things: I don't mind your"sucky" spelling and or grammar at all. Your reviews are lovely.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**KAYLA'S POV**

"So I heard that, that creepy scientist guy has a _mermaid_ in his basement! A MERMAID KAYLA! That's so cruel! Poor mermaid, she's probably living in an old bathtub rotting away down there. And when the time is right he'll eat her!"

"Lumina...I think you put to much sugar in your Wheaties this morning." We were walking around town, it was late afternoon. Lumina found me totally passed out at the God pond. She woke me up and made me breakfast, thus me knowing she eats Wheaties for breakfast. _Everyday._

"We have to rescue her!"

"That's absurd." She grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Cmon' please!"

"Why do you think _I _of all people can pull off stealing a mermaid?" Did she know I was a crook?

"No silly! But I know you have connections with Phantom Thief Skye!"

"Who?" Her face dropped.

"You're kidding me right?" I shook my head, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN HIM?"

"How can I forget someone I've never heard of!"

"Prince of the Stars? Silver hair? Charming smile? Long, lean figure...oh.." Lumina started melting in her fantasies. It was creepin' me out.

"Lumina, I have no idea who-" My mind blanked for a moment.

_"Hehe...hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" He said._

_"Wow, good line." I said sarcastically._

_"Hehe. im quite the ladies man, and a prince of the stars." Was he serious?_

_"Prince of the stars? Don't you find that a bit corny?"_

"Kayla? Hello?" Lumina was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Shutup." Did I just have a flashback?

"So are you gonna talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Skye!"

"I don't know him!"

"Yes you do! How can you not remember? The whole wig fiasco?" Wig...?

"Nope. Nothing."

"Have you hit your head recently?"

"No."

"Consumed something poisonous?"

"No."

"Touched something-"

"Lumina enough!"

"Sorry," We walked awkwardly for a few moments. "So, what do you think of Steiner?"

"I think he's...nice." She stopped.

"Nice? _Nice? _The boy is just as gorgeous as Phantom Skye!" True Steiner was quite the looker..

"He took me out for drinks the other day."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah.."

"Tell me more!"

"I don't know much, except I got wasted and he saved me."

"Saved you? From what?"

"I don't know...from drunkenness?"

"Oh. So...when are we gonna steal the mermaid?"

"Lumina! We're not stealing a mermaid!"

"Fine...I wish I knew the Contessa.." When she said that I turned instantly.

"What?"

"The Contessa? You told me about her..I heard she robbed a jewelry store at Waffle Island. I thought you of all people would know, since you were just there."

"Oh yeah...right."

"And I also heard, that she stole the night before Phantom Skye came! So when he got there the place was empty! He must've been furious, I bet he hates the Contessa. But I think she's cool."

"Cool?" I think I just earned my first fan.

"Yeah! To be so gutsy and steal the night before him? That's amazing! I hope she comes here!"

"You want a thief to come here?" Lumina sure didn't think when she spoke.

"Yes! I want to see her in person!" That would never happen, then she would see all the costumes she gave me..

"I'm sure it will never happen." We walked by Gustafas yurt. I haven't seen him in awhile...or Nami..I was an awful friend. I snuck to the back of the Yurt and sat, while Luminas back was turned.

"Kayla? Kayla where are you?" She spun in circles searching helplessly for me. "Oh look! That's the mermaid house! I wonder how much she would cost..her worth..oh! That's horrible of me to think!" I sighed and slipped in to the yurt.

**SKYES' POV**

I left Kayla at the pond, she would be safe there. I went back to the hotel room, freshened up and went for a walk. I eneded up dozing off on a tree, and awoke in a yurt.

"Where am I?" I saw a tall hippy before my eyes.

"Chill man, you're in my yurt. I saved you from the night demons."

"The what?" He laid back nonchalantly.

"The night demons. Anyways, what's up, man?"

"I have to go.."

"Fine do what you must, but may I ask you a question before you go?"

"What?" He put his hands under his chin.

"Who is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is she? You've fallen hard for someone, what's she like?" What the hell, not like I have anything to loose.

"She's amazing, she's funny, and charismatic. She's gorgeous, her face is flawless. Her voice makes me weak in the knees. I don't know how I lived before her. And even though she has a smooth exterior, she's really rough inside. I know it's usually the other way around...but that makes her even better. She's sarcastic and crude, but she's wonderful. And I know underneath all that roughness is even more beauty. I know she's secretly a softy, but won't let it out. She has the cutest laugh, and she's smart too! And I want to hold her and never let go, I wanna run away with her, never looking back. I want to see her happy, give her all she's ever dreamed of, I want to protect her. Keep her safe. I want to love her, I want to be loved in return." I exhaled deeply, and smiled at my mini-venting session.

"So, she doesn't love you?" He cupped his hands under his chin.

"She did...but forgot.."

"Forgot?"

"I kinda did that.."

"Huh?"

"I made her forget me!" I felt foolish, for the Hippy was giving such a stare.

"Why would you ever make someone else forget their love? That's wrong, man. Especially since she loved you."

"I know, I wish I could take it back now that I think of it...but I guess I have to win her over again." He sighed, standing up, and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she still loves you deep inside," I turned to leave."Wait, man. Don't forget this, Phantom Thief Skye." He tossed me my black wig.

I fumbled to put it on.

"But how..."

"It fell of while you slept, but no worries. I don't care who you are," He pushed me out, "Now Kayla is waiting for you go get her!" I stumbled out of the tent, seeing Lumina spinning in circles.

"Oh look! That's the mermaid house! I wonder how much she would cost..her worth..oh! That's horrible of me to think!" Mermaid? Worth?

An Idea stirred in my head.

I could steal a mermaid. That's it, the news would be huge...but it's not news.._yet_. I would have to get the word going around that there really is a mermaid there. And when people believe it, I'll tell them Phantom thief Skye stole it. And that should scare off that contessa...

"Oh! Hello Steiner!" Lumina spotted me and skipped over to me.

"Hi..Lumina." I couldn't stop looking at her hair. It was so _ugly._

"Have you seen Kayla? I could've sworn she was right next to me...and then she just vanished! I didn't even hear her leave...I hope she's okay.." So Kayla was here?

"I'm sure she's fine, she's very capable."

"That's true..I guess I'll go home now. Bye Steiner!" She walked away, ugly hair and all.

I took a closer look at the mermaid house, it would be a piece of cake to break in to..

**KAYLAS' POV**

I took a seat on one of his comfy pillows, and exhaled deeply.

"Hey Gustafa." He turned around.

"Hey Kayla, I was just talking about you."

"With who."

"No one. So, what did you come here for?" He took a seat and started strumming his instrument.

"I had this odd flashback of someone..and Lumina was telling me about this guy..Skye. And she says I know him. But I have no clue who he is. And it's all so confusing, and I thought you might be able to help."

"Of course I can help, chick-a-dee. That's what I'm here for."

"Ok...so what does this mean?"

"Simple. Obviously you've forgotten this guy. And are having flashbacks of moments of you and him. Your memory is trying to retrieve lost information."

"But how did it loose the information in the first place?"

"Many reasons, you willed yourself to forget, someone made you, amnesia..."

"Why would someone want me to forget someone else?"

"Maybe, they wanted you to forget themselves...maybe they wanted you to start over. There are many plausible reasons, but only one holds true meaning."

"Which one?"

"Does it look like I know?" I sighed.

"You know that you are maddeningly unhelpful?" He shrugged.

"I've heard it once or twice.." He got up lifting me on my feet.

"Do you know who he is?"

"You'll know soon enough." He began to push me out of the yurt.

"Wait, so you _do _know!"

"Later Kayla!" He threw me out of his yurt, zipping the flap shut. He locked me out. I started to walk away.

"Dumb Hippie.." I looked to the mermaid house, I saw Steiner inspecting the door..why would he be doing that?

_I_ should be doing that.

I walked up to him, watching how he looked at the doorknob. I tapped on his shoulder, he turned around quickly.

"You see I was just..Kayla?"

"You're were just..?"

"Oh, nothing." I ignored him, taking my chance to view the door.

"Interesting." For a mad scientist, I was expecting some high-tech security system. Lucky for me, he had none.

"What's interesting?" I finished my inspection, turning to him.

"Oh, _nothing._" I said, mocking him.

I started to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"It's not polite to walk away mid-conversation, love." He brushed some hair out of those green eyes. Those _green, green _eyes.

"I'm not polite, _pretty boy._"

_"Hehe. Love huh...? You may be right. I've been so focused on flavor that I never thought about it. I hope you'll try my curry next time I make some. Hehe. Thanks for spending time with me tonight. I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like yo-" _

_"I am not a 'nice girl'." His eyebrows shot up, like was amused...amused? Jerk._

_"Hehe, really now?."_

_"Yup."_

_"Prove it." Did he really want me to do that?_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positively."_

I shook the flashback form my mind.

"You think I'm handsome?" He raised an eyebrow, cockily.

"I said pretty."

"And the male equivalent is handsome, you're not the first to fall for my looks."

_"Found your weak spot."_

_"And what might that be?"_

_" Your looks. Very conceited if I say so myself."_

_"Im not conceited, I just take pride in my gift."_

_"Gift? What gift?"_

_"Why the gift of beauty. My love." _

_"Oh yes, all hail Skye the prince of the stars."_

Another one..I felt dizzy. I put my hands on his torso, trying to support myself.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I spoke, right before my legs gave out from under me. He caught me before I fell. And it went dark.

"Kayla? _Kayla?_" He gave me a little shake.

"What?"

"You fainted that's what!" I stood up, prying myself from his arms.

"And I'm fine now." I saw a sliver-haired someone, this time..could it be that guy Lumina was blabbing about?

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Steiner." He grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Steiner. I'm fine." He wasn't buying it, I guess.

"To bad." He picked me up, scooping me over his shoulder.

"Steiner! Put me down!"

"No."

"Please? Steiner!"

"No." I remained quiet, until he dropped me off at my shack.

"Can you put me down now?"

"No."

"Put me down, Skye!" Skye? _Skye?_ Why'd I call him Skye?

"Pardon?" He put me down..Steiner looked worried

"I meant Steiner...why did I say Skye? I don't even know a Skye!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Anyways, thanks for bringing me home." I said, trying to change the subject.

"No worries, see you later, love." He waved, and left quickly.

**SKYES' POV**

"You think I'm handsome?" I raised an eyebrow, cockily.

"I said pretty."

"And the male equivalent is handsome, you're not the first to fall for my looks."

Kayla blanked, her eyes staring at nothing, glazed over. She started wobbling. She put her hands on my torso, trying to support herself.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes were rolling back.

"No." She spoke, right before her legs gave out from under her. I caught her before she fell. Her eyes falling shut.

"Kayla? _Kayla?_" I gave her a little shake. It seemed like hours, but she snapped her eyes open.

"What?"

"You fainted that's what!" She stood up, prying herself from my arms.

"And I'm fine now." She looked pale..

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Steiner." I grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Steiner. I'm fine." I wasn't buying it.

"To bad." I picked her up, scooping her over my shoulder.

"Steiner! Put me down!" She kicked at me, trying to escape.

"No."

"Please? Steiner!"

"No." She remained quiet, until I dropped me off at the shack.

"Can you put me down now?"

"No."

"Put me down, Skye!" _Skye?_ Why Skye? Did she remember?

"Pardon?" I put her down..worried that if she remembered how would I explain..

"I meant Steiner...why did I say Skye? I don't even know a Skye!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Anyways, thanks for bringing me home." She said, trying to change the subject.

"No worries, see you later, love." I waved, and left quickly, heading to the bar.

Could it be? Is her memory returning? Why doesn't she remember Kai?

_Maybe she was never to forget you._

You're the one who gave me the dammed bottle!

_Hmph._

Hmph?

_Anyways, it doesn't always work one-hundred percent on everyone each time. Didn't I tell you that?_

No. You forgot to mention that one teeny bit.

_My B..._

This is not a time to be using slang! Tell me what to do!

_Calm down, I can't tell you anything. What happens is gonna happen. Good or bad._

You are so unhelpful.

No answer.

But I do want her to remember me, why did I do this? What did it get me? She loved me, she admitted it.

God, I am such a moron.

"What would you like, Steiner?" Asked Griffin.

"Anything that could kill me?"

"Coming right up."

**KAYLAS' POV**

When Steiner left, I rushed in to the shack. Claire and Jill weren't there. Must be farming..they are farmers.. I plopped on an air mattress and saw a TV!

"No way! I didn't think the valley had evolved that far!" I turned it on immediately. "Only three channels..lovely.." I put the news on. Surprised by what I saw.

"Hello, and this is Christina Buckworth on the channel 3 news. We are here live on Waffle Island, talking to a victim of a recent robbery," The lady was waving her mic in front of Julius' face, they were in front of his store. "Now tell us, Julius. Who was it that stole all your precious jewelry?"

"Her name was Contessa Vague..I was her first target." The cameras showed my lipstick words on the showcase.

"And she took everything?"

"Everything that was worth something."

"Then you told us, that someone else tried to steal from you...?"

"Yes, the well known Phantom Thief Skye sent me a note stating he's be here. But everything was gone. He stuck me in a closet, let me out and got very upset about Contessa Vague."

"Do you think that we have the next Phantom Thief on out hands?" Julius looked into the camera.

"Yes. Yes, I do. So everyone beware. She's sly.." Julius walked back inside, slamming the door in his face.

"And I'm Christina Buckworth, and that was your Channel 3 news report." It went to commercial.

"Woah...I'm on the news..no way..." I smiled and danced around the shack a few times. Looking like a demented tribal dancer, probably.

I skipped to the bar in my little bubble of euphoria. Waltzing in.

There was a TV there too...there was never a TV there before..were they giving out free TVs?

I saw Steiner staring at it in rage, Muffy giggling, and Griffin was just cleaning that one glass that I guess he can never EVER get clean.

"Kayla! Did you hear? Did you hear?" Muffy bounced over to me.

"No. Hear about what?"

"The new thief in town! _Contessa Vague. _I can't wait to see her! She was on the news! She stole from some jewelry shop on that breakfast island...you were there while she did it! Didn't you hear?"

"Nope..guess I missed it. So who was it again?" I enjoyed having another fan.

"Well she's supposedly super sly, beautiful, and smart. I wish I was her! All the guys are gonna beg to be robbed by this chick! That phantom Skye better step up, or else he'll be forgotten in a heartbeat..no one will care about him anymore. Now that _she's _here," We heard a glass shatter on the floor, turning back we saw Steiner who must of dropped his glass. His fists were shaking. "Oh Steiner! Be careful!" She hurried over to him. He shoved her away. Walking past her, straight to me.

"If you ever, _ever._ See that...that..._girl.._you tell me. Got it?" His tone was threatening and his eyes we're like green daggers.

"Yes sir." I didn't question him, for I thought he would strangle me for doing so.

He walked out of the bar violently. Muffy was sweeping the glass shards, while Griffin was still working on that one glass.

I followed him out.

"Steiner! What's your problem with the Contes-" He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't speak those words to right now, Kayla. I'm in a very dangerous mood. _Go away._" He turned once more.

"No. What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone Kayla."

"I said no already, get over it."

"I don't want to hurt you." I tried not to laugh at the cheesy line.

"You won't."

"Please. _Please. _Leave me." I turned him around.

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"I need to be alone." I hugged him tightly.

"Then be alone with me." He slowly returned the hug, and the anger seeped out of him.

"I would love to partake in that lovely oxymoron of yours. But I must go, I have important matters to attend to. Bye, love." He walked away, disappearing.

_Anyways_...I have a mermaid to steal.

* * *

**LOLWUT?**

**A mermaid?**

**Crazy, I know.**

**I tried marrying Lea once..I never did it.**

**Gave up.**

**The damn, mermaid was so hard to please!**

**Besides that.**

**Review, pwease?**


	19. Down To The Sea

**HEYGUYSITSMEANDIMNOTDEAD!**

**Did that take you a minute to figure out? **

**Don't lie, it prolly did.**

**ANYWAYS SORRY I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING. DO YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER TITLE? IT'S MERMAID RELATED...IF YA CATCH MY DRIFT..PROPS TO WHOEVER TELLS ME WHAT MOVIE IT'S FROM.**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: Skye is a little bitch in the game. **

**KarasHunter: You guessed right!**

**Veronica Pop: Thanks!**

**lollipodiego: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy reading this story! Gustafa is ALWAYS a creeper, I tired to make a little cooler. I guess it didn't work. XD**

**Joker Queen: Well Sk- I mean Steiner, gets a tad evil in this chapter. I love your reviews, keep em' coming. :)**

**shanagi95: Without your review, this chapter would of turned out alot differently..I hope you feel special. ;)**

**HarvestRoze: Patience is a virtue, my friend.**

**FinnLuver8o0: School is LAME. 'Nuff said.**

**Bakura-Kitten09: Lol, mermaid jackin' FTW.**

**Topaz-chan: Crazy Purple Knockout Gas, pure brilliance.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**KAYLAS' POV **

"Hello, this is Channel 3 News, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to inform you guys of a possible _theft _in the near future."

"And where would this be?"

"At the Mad Scientists house. In Forget-Me-Not Valley. Supposedly he's hiding a mermaid in his basement. And the Contessa Vague, plans on stealing it."

"And when would this be?"

"I just said the near future."

"Can you be more specific."

"I told you a Mad Scientist was hiding a Mermaid in his basement, and that someone is planning to take it! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I hung the phone up angrily. Dumb News people...

**SKYES' POV**

"Hello, this is Channel 3 News, how may I help you?"

"'Ello, love. I'd like to make an announcement to be played on your next broadcast."

"And what might that be sir?"

"Well, in Forget-Me-Not Valley, there is a Mad Scientist who-"

"Is 'supposedly' hiding a mermaid in his basement? And that the thief Contessa Vague is planning to steal it in the near future? Yes, sir. We're far ahead of you. It's planned to be broadcasted tonight."

"Oh..well, in that case. Good bye." Now she's stealing my plans.

I hate her.

I won't let her get away with that mermaid tonight if it's the last thing I do.

She _will_ loose.

On to the next thing, which is the-

**KAYLAS' POV**

Time. When to strike? While Daryll is sleeping? Or while he's out? So many questions under one topic. I think I'll send him out...make something up...science convention..? Say I saw Big Foot by the Pond..? I guess I'll have to snoop around, see what he likes..I started to walk around town. I spotted Nami in the distance.

"Nami!" I ran after the red-headed girl.

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you in forever." I caught up to her, panting.

"I guess."

"Do you know Daryll?"

"The Mad Scientist?"

"That's the one." She ran a hand through her hair.

"He likes dogs."

"What?"

"He _really likes _dogs." I stopped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. More than anything." I hugged Nami with all my might.

"Thank you so so so much!"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I ran away, planning.

So here's what would happen. I would tell Daryll there is a dog adoption in Mineral Town. He would leave, probably get there at late noon-ish. Then scour the whole place. That's where I would come in and get that Mermaid. What would I do with it? Maybe it likes being down there...well..I won't find out till I see it myself.

I was walking in to the Inn to take my usual shower, when I bumped in to Skye- erm..Steiner? I'm not sure anymore.

"Ello, Kayla."

"Hi Sk-Steiner." I replied cooly..just kidding, I wasn't cool at all.

"What are you doing today?"

"Um, nothing much. I was about to take a shower."

"Carry on then." I walked up the stairs, heading for my usual shower room. But, the key didn't work..so I just jimmied the lock and entered.

In the shower I did the usual, shampoo, sing, conditioner, sing, shave, sing, dry myself, sing some more. I got dressed, and wiped my hand on the mirror, unfogging it. I looked tired, like I haven't been sleeping. Which is true..I haven't. At all. Which sucks. You know how I LOVE my sleep.

I examined the bottles on the counter, for someone was using the room I usually showered in. Though I haven't asked Ruby who it was yet.

I left the bathroom and flopped onto the bed. I yawned, I was so tired. I flipped the blankets over me and nestled into the pillow, inhaling the scent. It was familiar yet new, as if I'd forgotten it.

I picked up the telephone and the phone book. I dialed Darylls number.

"Hello?" He squawked.

"Hello, this is Darcy from Mineral Town. There is a huge dog adoption today, I've heard that you are a connoisseur of the canine species?"

"Why yes! What time is it?"

"Four O'clock, sir."

"Its Eleven Thirty right now! I'm on my way. It does take me three hours to get there yo-"

"Good day, sir." I hung up the phone and passed out.

**SKYES' POV**

"'Ello, Kayla."

"Hi Sk-Steiner." She replied cooly...no..not cooly..not cooly at all.

"What are you doing today?"

"Um, nothing much. I was about to take a shower."

"Carry on then."

I watched her go up the stairs, I turned back to Ruby.

"Did you give her a new room to shower in?"

"...I...sure did...?"

"Okay."

I left for a few hours, just went walking about for awhile. I thought of what I would do to get that scientist out of his lab. I walked over to the lab, and knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" A voice yelled.

"Oh, 'ello. It's Steiner."

"WHO?"

"Steiner." The door flew open, revealing a scrawny, screwy, scary looking man.

"WHAT? I'M TRYING TO GET READY FOR MY DOG ADOPTION! I HAVE TO LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONE!" He slammed the door, but I caught it. Holding it open.

"Dog Adoption you say? How long does one stay at this _Dog Adoption?_"

"AS LONG AS IT HAS TO! NOW I HAVE THREE HOURS TO GET TO MINERAL TOWN. GOODBYE!" I let him slam the door.

Dog adoption? How oddly convenient...if he's leaving at one...he'll get there at four...if the show is four hours long per say...then he won't be back until eleven..splendid.

I decided to go back at around six, to my room to shower. I walked up the stairs, took a left, pulling out my key. When I went to unlock my door I noticed the lock was jimmied. No one in the Valley knows how to jimmie a lock..._The Contessa..._

I snuck in, about to catch this nuisance. Ending her thieving career. I tip-toed quietly, seeing someone lying in my bed..no...the Contessas' smarter than that..I looked at the face and saw it was Kayla...oh. I saw her sleeping, drooling face. I sighed at my stupidity for making her forget. If I ever reverse this, she's going to kill me.

I slid in next to her, wrapping my arms around her form. She turned and snuggled straight into my chest.

"Skye.." She breathed. I perked up, maybe..

"Yes?"

"W-where are you?" She became frantic, reaching her arms out. Grasping for something.

"I'm right here." I pet her head, trying to sooth her.

"No! You're not! You're lying! I feel you, but you're not really there! You're hiding! Come back, please! I'll do whatever it takes... just come back." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Kayla, I'm here. _Remember me_. I'm here, I promise you." She snaked her arms around me, whispering.

"I'll _never_ forget you, I'll _never_ let you go." She stayed quiet after that, sleeping for several hours. I enjoyed every second of it.

The weridest thing is, that when she was talking her eyes were open (as they usually are when she sleeps). But instead of looking straight, they were staring straight at me.

**KAYLA'S POV**

I felt something wrap around me, I saw Skye...Skye...he was there..then vanished..

"Skye.." He looked at me.

"Yes?" He stepped to me, grabbing my face with his hands. I closed my eyes, loving his touch. And when I opened them. Gone. He was gone. Everything was black.

"W-where are you?" I started reaching out for him, grasping.

"I'm right here." I felt him pet my head, soothing me. I grabbed his hand on my head, bringing it down. I kept an iron grip on it. So he wouldn't disappear. I felt him, but he still wasn't there..

"No! You're not! You're lying! I feel you, but you're not really there! You're hiding! Come back, please! I'll do whatever it takes... just come back." I started to cry.

"Kayla, I'm here. _Remember me_. I'm here, I promise you." Some of the darkness drifted away, I could see Skye a bit clearer now. I hugged him, locking on to him. He wouldn't escape this time.

"I'll _never_ forget you, I'll _never_ let you go."

All of the sudden..the lights turned on.

"Sk-Steiner?" I was hugging him..I was just hugging Skye. They feel the same...who is he?

"Gorgeous."

"How long...? What time is it?"

"Oh, about Seven O'clock. Why?" WHAT SEVEN?

"I have to go! Sorry!" I jumped out of the bed, running out of the room.

"Wait...why...Kayla!" Is all I heard him say as I swiftly ran down the stairs.

I ran home, thankfully my sisters weren't there. I changed as quickly as I could in to a puffy white dress, with a black sash around it. Complete with mask. Slipping on the flats I ran...once I got there I felt stupid for wearing a practically neon white dress..way to be discreet.

I jimmied the lock, and barged in...well snuck in.

It was dark and silent. I scoped the place out for Daryll. I found it empty, there were odd little trinkets scattered everywhere. I focused back on the mermaid.

They say she's kept in his basement.

I climbed down the stairs, and flicked on the lights.

"Oh, Daryll is that you? Did you forget something?" I froze at the voice, was there really a mermaid here? "Daryll? Dar-You're not Daryll." I looked at her, she had shimmering green hair, with an orangish tail spilling out from the other side of the bathtub she was in.

"Sorry to disappoint you, no Daryll here. Only me."

"Who are you?" She crossed her arms.

"Why I'm The contessa Vague." I did a little turn...I like to show off.

"And why are you here?"

"To steal you."

"Come again?"

"I didn't stutter. Now let's go." I looked at her, she seemed as big as Jill...only with a tail...how the hell am I supposed to get her out of here...?

"And how are you gonna get me out?"

"Well..." I can't believe I didn't think of this...

"Your saying you can't get me out of here?" I looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"I want to get out of here...I miss my Mom...my wounds are healed..but I don't think Daryll wants me to leave.."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. And I know how you can get me out...only if you promise to free me into the ocean."

"And if I don't let you free?"

"I'll tell the Harvest Goddess."

"The who?" Sounded familiar.

"The Harvest Goddess, the Goddess of the valley...if you upset her..well..you'll be sorry."

"Why should I be scared?"

"She has _magic powers_." The fish wiggled her fingers.

"Magic..and if I get on her good side..could she..demonstrate some _magic _for me?"

"If you set me free, yes. All the magic you want."

"I don't believe you..but it's worth a shot..and I'm feeling generous..as long as you stay hidden forever so everyone thinks I stole you. Now, how do I get you out of here?"

"Okay, first, this bathtub has wheels." I looked at it, and sure enough there where wheels.

"How am I supposed to wheel you up the stairs?"

"Oh..hmm.. I guess you could-" She was interrupted by the door to the basement swinging open. Who the hell could it be? Daryll? I thought I got rid of him for sure. I ran behind the bathtub.

"Shh I'm not hear." I whispered to the fish.

I heard footsteps, light ones.

"You're not Daryll."

"Sorry to disappoint, dear. I'm Phantom Thief Skye, here to whisk you away from this dank basement." No way...so Skye is here..

"Have fun with that." The fish replied.

"Well, there are wheels..but the stairs will be a bother..I'll be right back, my pearl." I heard the footsteps leave. I jumped up.

"What does he look like?"

"Um..silver hair..tall...think..handsome." The fish blushed.

"Fantastic...now..how long do you think he'll be gone?"

"I'm not sur-" The footsteps came back. I had no time to hide again, I looked around. I was trapped...I looked at the fish...her bathtub was huge..that's it!

"Tap me when he leaves."

"Wha-"

I jumped in, the cold water chilling me. The bathtub was incredibly deep, I saw the faint shimmer of her tail..what is her name? Anyways, I could hold my breath for a decent amount of time..but I'm no Wonder Woman.

I could hear the muffled voices from in the water.

"What was that splash?"

"Just my tail."

"Ah, I see. Now, since I can't roll the bathtub out, I'm just taking you. Any objections, my pearl?"

"Yes!" She dove under water in panic.

"Cmon now, precious. That just makes things awkward." He stuck his hands in the water, searching for the fish. She was dodging his hands left and right. I looked at her, weaving back and forth. Then it hit me.

I. Need. To. Breathe.

But going up there is too dangerous...the fish was still battling is hands. She huddled into a corner, there was no way he could reach her.

"Ha! Got you, my pearl." What was he going on about, sushi-girl was still in the corner. She reached out for me, screaming out bubbles. I'm sure my face was turning blue by now.

Then I noticed a hand on my arm, and it wasn't the mermaids hand.

The air stung my face, yet it felt so good. I gasped, gulping it in.

I opened my eyes and saw Skye. He was staring at me.

"How..?"

"Oh no! Contessa are you okay?" I heard sashimi yell.

"Contessa?" I saw the anger radiate from him...why would he be angry? I leaped of his arms. I felt my face quickly, thanking god that my mask was still on. I ringed out my hair,letting the excess water hit the ground.

"Vague, at your service." I tried to keep it professional.

"Were you in there the whole time?"

"No..yes..well kind of."

"I can't believe she held her breath that long!" Said Mahi-Mahi.

"She's going to wish she held it a bit longer.." He started coming towards me.

"Is that a threat?" I would never admit it but...I was kinda scared. He had murder in his eyes.

"No it's a promise."

"That doesn't make sense." He stopped, and exhaled.

"At the moment I have more important matters to attend to," He snatched the mermaid out of her bathtub "sorry precious, no hard feelings." He ran past me and up the stairs. I followed him, obviously. He was running away with my Mermaid!

**SKYE'S POV**

"You're not Daryll." I heard the little mermaid say.

"Sorry to disappoint, dear. I'm Phantom Thief Skye, here to whisk you away from this dank basement." .

"Have fun with that." The mermaid replied. I examined her confinement.

"Well, there are wheels..but the stairs will be a bother..I'll be right back, my pearl." I walked back up the stairs, checking on how hard it would be to wheel that bathtub out of here. I cheked out his shelves, I saw a bottle labeled "Crazy Purple Knockout Gas" that might come in hand, I pocketed it. And turned around.

I started to head back, when I heard a splash.

"What was that splash?"

"Just my tail."

"Ah, I see. Now, since I can't roll the bathtub out, I'm just taking you. Any objections, my pearl?"

"Yes!" She dove under water in panic. I sighed, women are always so difficult.

"Cmon now, precious. That just makes things awkward." I stuck my hands in the water, searching for her. She was dodging my hands left and right. I groped aroun until I caught hold of an arm.

"Ha! Got you, my pearl." I yanked her out, catching her in my arms. I saw the mermaid poke her head out of the water...if she was in the tub..then who..?

I stared at the gasping girl in my arms, she was masked.

"How..?"

"Oh no! Contessa are you okay?" I heard the mermaid yell.

"Contessa?" She leaped put of my arms. She felt her face quickly, I guess checking if her mask was still intact. She followed by ringing out her hair, letting the excess water hit the ground.

"Vague, at your service." My anger was bubbling.

"Were you in there the whole time?"

"No..yes..well kind of."

"I can't believe she held her breath that long!" Said the mermaid.

"She's going to wish she held it a bit longer.." I started coming towards her.

"Is that a threat?" My vision was clouded with red, the thoughts running through my head weren't even making sense. But this _girl _was ruining my work. And I take my work _very_ seriously.

"No it's a promise."

"That doesn't make sense." I stopped, and exhaled...because she was right. I looked at the mermaid, then the exit..if I did this spontaneously enough it would catch her off guard.

"At the moment I have more important matters to attend to," I ran for the mermaid snatched her out of her bathtub. She looked at me with horror in her eyes "sorry precious, no hard feelings." I ran past the Contessa and up the stairs. She would follow me, obviously.

I ran to the beach. It was the only place to go. I looked back, she was hot on my toes. The mermaid was thrashing like a fish out of water...which she was..

"Precious, stop thrashing. It's hard to hold on to you."

"My name's not precious! It's Leia!" She had a name?

"That is a beautiful name, suited for a beautiful girl."

"SKYE! STOP!" I heard Contessa yell.

The next thing I know, I hit the floor. And was watching Leia roll down into the sea. I tried running after her. But something was holding me back.

"Go fish go!" I heard. Looking up to see the Contessa pinning me down.

I used all my strength to push her off me, but that only made us start to roll down the hill behind Leia. Sand was everywhere, and the Contessa was still latched on to me.

SPLASH.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tail slip into the water. Damn.

We were still rolling, I was trying to stop. But I couldn't grab onto the sand.

Cold water hit my back, and then we stopped. _After_ we hit the water. Fantastic.

The position we landed in had me on top. I could strangle her if I wanted to. But I'm too much of a gentlemen. She looked at me, then a wave rolled on top of us. We were to far out to even try to escape the waves. The water gave me time to breathe, then we went under again. This pattern went on a few times, until the biggest wave I've ever seen, toppled over us. Pressing me down on her. Hard.

When it passed, the water calmed down. I got up and started walking. I looked back and still saw her floating figure.

"Cmon. I don't like you, but you'll die if you stay like that!" She didn't answer. Did she really pass out?

I walked over to her, and picked her up. She wasn't breathing, this wasn't good.

I would have to do mouth to mouth...joy.

I tilted her head back, and blew air into her. Pressing on her chest, hopefully I would break a rib.

"Breathe dammit." I put my mouth to hers once more.

She started kissing me, at least she wasn't dead. I reached out to pull of her mask.

"Skye.." She sounded like Kayla. Too much like Kayla..I pulled away.

She shook her head, and blinked a few times. Mask still on, I'm pretty impressed.

"What were you doing?" She said sharply.

"I just saved your life. I would at least like a 'thank you'."

**KAYLA'S POV**

"SKYE! STOP!" I screamed, chasing after him.

I jumped on him, sending us to the ground. Fish rolled free, and headed to the water.

"Go fish go!" I yelled. Next thing I know, I'm rolling down..with Skye. Sand was everywhere.

SPLASH.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tail slip into the water. YES.

We were still rolling, I latched onto Skye. I didn't want to go flying. I tried stopping, but the sand wouldn't give.

Cold water hit my face, and then we stopped. After we hit the water. Fantastic.

The position we landed in had him on top. I looked at him, then a wave rolled on top of us. The water gave me no time to breathe, then we went under again. This pattern went on a few times, until the biggest wave I've ever seen, toppled over us. Pressing Skye down on me. Hard.

I couldn't breathe, I could only feel Skye on me. This is it. I'm gonna die. I didn't even get to see my life flash before my eyes before it all went black.

I saw a lady, she was elegant and flowing. Green hair, a dress made of air.

"Kayla."

"Are you God? I always thought you would be a man but-"

"No, I'm the Harvest Goddess silly! You saved my sister!"

"Who?"

"Leia? The mermaid? You set her free. Thank you." Leia? She had a name?

"Where am I?" It was all dark except for the Goddesses figure.

"In limbo...sorta."

"So I'm dead?"

"No. You'll be alive soon, but Leia told me that you want some magic done?"

"You would do that?"

"Anything, for the girl who saved my sister."

"Ok..well..there's this guy named Skye..."

"The thief? Ooh! He's cute!" She giggled. What kind of Goddess is she?

"Anyways, I feel as if I forgot him..like my mind erased him."

"Forgotten, huh? I think I know," She came closer, and touched my forehead, "Ah..yes..definitely work of _hers..._I'll get you fixed up right away!"

"Wait, who? What's wrong with me? How are you fixing me? Why-"

"You drank a simple selective memory wiping potion. And all I really have to do is snap my fingers and say 'Ta-da' so.." Noting that she ignored my first question, I figured why bother her if she's helping me?

"Ok, let's do it." She backed up closed her eyes, and snapped her fingers.

"TA-DA!" The blackness shifted in to white. Blinding white. Something hit me, with a force so strong I cried out in pain. Then all the sudden it was black once more. And the Goddess was in front of me.

"What was _that?_"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yup. Now, lets get you back to your body." She waved her hand and the dark transformed into the beach. Skye was giving me mouth to mouth.

"Breathe dammit." He muttered.

"Now, just step back inside and everything will be fine." I nodded, stepping forward.

Just as Skye removed my mask.

* * *

**LOLWUT?**

**BUT I THOUGHT-**

**DIDN'T SHE WAKE UP ALREADY?**

**HUH?**

**BUT..WHAAA?**

**Lol, yeah my mind's pretty crazaay.**

**Anyways, so what do yall think?**

**Supposedly Kayla woke up, but again..she didn't AND HE REMOVED HER MASK. Thus, figuring out the contessa is Kayla. Which would SUCK BALLS.**

**You know you love my cliffies. ;D**

**Review, and I might update sooner...yeah probably not..review anyways. They make me giggle.**


End file.
